Itazura na kiss
by milkka
Summary: Adaptación. Delicadamente tomo su cintura bajo la lluvia, la apego lentamente contra él y ya sin control alguno, se dejo llevar; Besando tiernamente sus labios. "—Nunca más vuelvas a decir que amas a otro hombre que no sea yo."
1. Introducción

**Lectore**_**s**__, debo decir que estoy reeditando los capítulos. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo volver con la historia debido a problemas de fuerza mayor. Estuve mucho tiempo enferma y mi vida estaba en las clínicas. Eso me trajo muchos problemas, más aun, ¡Estoy de vuelta!_

_Sé que muchas deben estar decepcionadas. Me ha sido muy duro dejarlas por este tiempo. Estoy más que arrepentida, pero la verdad es que la vengo a sorprender. Estoy escribiendo capítulos nuevos que las mataran, además de editar los antiguos para una mejor lectura._

_Nuevas seguidoras, no se van a arrepentir. Este fanfiction promete mucho más de lo que pensaran. Los romances y conflictos les dejará muy metidas._

**Aclaración**_**: **__Esta historia la hice con todo mi amor. Como sabrán __**Itazura Na Kiss**__ es un anime ya creado y emitido, yo tan solo lo tomé para dar una _

_adaptación a mi gran pasión __**Naruto. **__No sé arrepentirán, ya que el romance y las complicaciones son de un nivel altísimo. _

_No es una copia. Tiene muchas cuotas de mí para darle un mejor sabor. Así que si se han deleitado con el anime, habrá muchos cambios. _

_Mis fines tan solo son entretener a mis apreciadas lectoras y entregarle un pedacito de mí en la lectura. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto le pertenece a __**Masashi Kishimoto**__ como Itazura Na Kiss a __**Kaoru Tada**__._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Itazura Na Kiss**

_By_

**Milkka**

**Capitulo 0: **_Introducción._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando miró la ventana todo parece tan extraño. La vida da vueltas, a veces tantas que uno no se lo puede imaginar.

Sé que cuando miró mi pasado todo es tan confuso. No puedo creer en todas las coincidencias en las que me he topado. La verdad es que ya ni les puedo decir así. Desde ese momento sé que el destino existe, aun que no me lo puedan creer.

Yo solía ser una chica normal. De esas que ni es muy bonita ni muy fea. Esas cuales se levantaba todos los días vacía. Esas que vivían pensando que todos los días eran iguales al anterior. Esas cual fidedignamente decían que todo era tan aburrido y con excesiva monotonía.

Toda mi vida mis calificaciones fueron pobres. Yo sabía que era por la _flojera_. Siempre fui lista, pero con la vida tan plana, ya ni ganas tenía de hacer algo por mí. Mis amigos me llamaban estúpida por ello. Yo ni los miraba. Pero luego me cambié a una nueva escuela al llegar a la secundaría. Desde ese día toda mi vida cambió.

Conocí el amor. No sé si le puedo decir de esa forma, pues nunca estuvimos juntos. Yo creo que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Solo sé que quede embelesada con su belleza e inteligencia. Creía que era el hombre más perfecto que había pisado la tierra. Con aquellos ojos y cabellos negros tan elegantemente colocados. El me mataba. El me hacia soñar todas las noches que podría llegar a ser mío. _Ignorante_.

Sasuke Uchiha pasó a ser mi todo. Mi respiración y pensamiento. Vivía en las nubes y cuando aterrizaba a la tierra era tan solo para darme cuenta lo lejos que se encontraba de mí. Todas las chicas lo amaban. Todas. Incluida yo.

Pero luego de muchos incidentes nos topamos. Con una cruda realidad para mí. A veces los sueños son tan solo sueños. Los hombres no siempre son _perfectos._ Al poco del tiempo me di cuenta que posee más defectos que virtudes.

Ahora que todos los días lo veo me doy cuenta lo tonta que podía ser. Me vivía diciendo que todo sería una increíble historia del amor. _Al diablo_, esto nunca será más que un balde de agua fría por sobre mí.

Sé que cada vez que me mira todo se paraliza por sobre mí. Sigue siendo así y yo creo que será toda mi vida. El siempre será mi sueño. Estoy y seguiré loca por él. La vida me dio todas las cartas para aprender a conocerlo, darme cuenta la realidad de su personalidad, más aun, eso no basta para sacármelo del corazón. El está mucho más adentro de lo que nunca pensé.

Creo que tenemos muchos recuerdos. Buenos y malos. Algo que se quedará dentro de mí hasta mi muerte. Sé que con esto lo_ amo_. Pero realmente no me lo puedo seguir permitiendo. Estamos grandes, ya no es la secundaría.

Él eligió a otra persona para estar a su lado, rápidamente y sin entenderlo, pero lo hizo. Yo despechada tomé a otro para no sentir la daga tan dolorosamente.

¿Cómo podría explicar mi situación?, ¿Cómo hacerle saber lo difícil que es esto?, ¿Cómo dejar ir a el dueño de tantos recuerdos y amores?, ¿Cómo?...

Aquí estoy yo. Desesperada. Pidiéndole a dios que me ayude y de fuerza. Pues estar todos los días en la misma casa con el hombre que amo y que no me corresponde. Es algo que mata. Más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les dejo una introducción que recién ahora vengo incorporando. Es corta, pero creo que es necesario para dejarlo más metidos. Esto incorpora muchas cosas que antes no se sabía. Creo que les he otorgado más información de cómo irá transcurriendo (Si es que no se han visto el anime)._

_Como ya les dije volví a escribir. Ahora sí no los voy a dejar. Me he recuperado bastante de mi enfermedad. Solo estaré desde mañana 10 días fuera. Me iré a Cancún. Oh yeah. Pero seguiré escribiendo y viendo las nuevas de este fanfiction. _

_Seguiré editando los capítulos para una mejor lectura. Espero que este nuevo aíre les encante tanto como a mí. Estoy emocionada pensando como tomarán los siguientes capítulos. Igual vuelvan a leer las ediciones, pues incorporaré nuevas cosas. Algunos cambios por aquí y por allá._

_En fin, de todas formas ¿Qué les ha parecido esta pequeña introducción a lo que será el primer capítulo de esta historia? Por favor, si les ha agradado, dejen un comentario, se los agradecería mucho ;)_

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

**Milkka.**


	2. La carta

Aclaración: Este Fanfiction lo hise con todo mi amor, ya que junto a Naruto, Itazura na kiss es uno de mis favoritos anime, ya que es preciosa su historia de amor, además de ser bastante facil de adaptación a un SasuSaku. Mis fines no es nada más que se diviertan leyendo y entren a esta hermosa historia, además de recomendarles que vean este precioso anime si no lo han hecho.

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss**

**I:** "La Carta"

**La iglesia** concentraba una armonía de completo amor.

Se complementaba con los colores puros y las rosas que deliñaban cada espacio.

Los invitados soltaban lágrimas de emoción o hermosas sonrisas, mientras contemplaban concentrados y en completo silencio la hermosa escena que se presentaba en esos instantes junto al altar.

Se escucharon sollozos impacientes cuando el padre juntó tiernamente sus manos, mientras ellos, se miraban intensamente a los ojos, descifrando su amor.

—Tú, Sasuke Uchiha —El pelinegro desvió la mirada orgulloso hacia el frente— ¿Aceptarías a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa, para amarla y cuidarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Todos los ojos del lugar se concentraron en el azabache, quien deslizaba lentamente un anillo en uno de los finos dedos de la pelirosa con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí, acepto –profundizo sus penetrantes ojos negros, en los jades de ella- Sakura…

La chica lo miro embelesada mientras sentía sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.

— ¿Si Sasuke-Kun? –respondió nerviosa ante su cautivadora mirada.

—Te amo…

Sintió como se paraba el tiempo mientras sentía la música cautivadora de las campanas.

Sus labios se comenzaron a acercar de manera dulce, mientras él, posaba una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola completamente, para al fin… poderla besar.

**-Ah… Sasuke-kun.**

El murmullo se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación mientras abría lentamente los ojos, encontrándose de puntillas y con toda su boca alzada hacía el viento.

Rio lentamente ante su estúpida situación mientras pasaba una mano por su rosa cabellera.

-Oh valla –recito divertida- Creo que mi imaginación comenzó a correr intensamente esta mañana.

Sin perder más tiempo levanto enérgicamente un papel que antes reposaba en su bolsillo.

Su sonrisa volvió a acentuarse mientras concentraba sus ojos verdes en el.

-¡Sin errores ortográficos y tampoco semánticos!

Abrazo con total entusiasmo el papel, mientras sus mejillas se colocaban completamente rojizas.

-La perfecta carta y solo para…él.

**"**—**No la quiero."**

Camino derrotada con la cabeza totalmente agachada. Lagrimas comenzaron a adornar sus verdes ojos mientras sostenía sin esfuerzos la rechazada carta.

—Ni siquiera la aceptó —Murmuro casi quebrada mientras procuraba caminar sin rumbo por la escuela, pareciendo una completa vagabunda.

Había puesto tantos esfuerzos, tanto amor y él, la rechazaba sin escrúpulos entre los pasillos.

— ¿Vez a esa chica? —Se sintió un murmuro por su espalda— Se le confesó a Sasuke-kun.

—No me diga —le respondió la otra sorprendida— ¿Sakura-san hizo eso?

—Sí… y al parecer fue rechazada instantáneamente —Rió levemente— y aún peor, frente a todos.

— ¡No puede ser, que vergonzoso!

La pelirosa volvió a derramar lágrimas, mientras sentía como todos la apuntaban y comentaban divertidos su patética situación.

—Ella está en la clase F, así que tuvo que tener muchas agallas para confesarse a él, sabiendo que su clase es la A.

Apretó los pullos fuertemente, no lo podía aguantar, con tanto amor que había preparado todo y al final, solo se había convertido en el hazme reír de toda la escuela y de seguro ahora también el pelinegro la aborrecía.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó dándose la vuelta mientras otras lagrimas corrían por su mejillas- ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos!

Dicho esto, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía su Clase, llevándose empujas o reclamos de personas, pero aun así, no le importo. Solo quería desaparecer de aquel lugar, pero sabía de ante mano que era imposible.

Luego de unos minutos se adentro en la puerta y sin detenerse en ningún momento se recostó en su pupitre con la cabeza completamente escondida entre sus brazos en un intento inútil de poder esconderse de la gente.

—Tonta, Tonta, eres una Tonta—pensó en sus adentros mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar- Nunca debiste haberlo hecho.

No podía sentir su alrededor y tampoco le importaba, solo se encontraba centrada en sus emociones, en completo silencio, con pequeños sollozos, pero que eran significativos para ella.

—Y tuviste las esperanzas que en algún momento podría fijarse en ti… ¡pues que tonta fuiste Sakura!

Un movimiento le hiso despertar de su inconsciente, para luego sentir como la tomaban de los hombros con brusquedad y la obligaban a mirar hacia el frente con todos los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Escuche lo que hiciste, Sakura —Se encontró con los ojos zafiros de su mejor amiga, Ino.

— ¿No crees que fue un poco descuidado de tu parte? —Esta vez la que hablaba era la castaña Tenten, quien llevaba una cara totalmente preocupada.

Sakura llevo su vista apenada hacía el suelo y luego la subió lentamente hacia ella.

—Tan solo pensé…—Su voz se escuchaba rasposa— ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese una leve oportunidad de qué pudiera fijarse en mí?

— ¡Oh por favor —Rio divertida la castaña mientras revolvía su pelo— tu sabes que eso es imposible!

La rubia dibujo también una sonrisa de broma en su rostro.

—Para eso deberías ser una mujer completamente bendecida, cerda.

Cobijo nuevamente su rostro entre sus brazos y comenzó a soltar lagrimas nuevamente, totalmente quebrantada ante las últimas palabras escuchadas.

-Es verdad-Cerró sus ojos con fuerza- es imposible… El está en la cima de su clase y yo, ubicada al fondo de la mía.

Sintió como sus amigas se marchaba lentamente. Una excelente reacción ante los sentimientos de la dueña de los ojos jades, quien necesitaba estar completamente sola.

-Aun así –Continuo en sus adentros- Me enamore de él.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza… mientras dejaba su mente vagar en los recuerdos más dulces que le hacían recordar a él azabache.

**Flashback.**

El silenció rendía completamente en la sala central de la preparatoria. Aquella era la ceremonia de inauguración a todos los estudiantes de primero.

—A continuación —Se escucho una voz gravé del escenario, quien provenía del director— el discurso de bienvenida para todos los nuevos estudiantes.

Pensando en dos años atrás, yo tontamente creía que él chico de nuestra nueva generación se trataría de un completo nerd realmente inteligente y de grandes gafas.

—Por lo que he escuchado –Murmuro una voz chillona a sus espaldas— el más inteligente de la nación en sus pasados tres años de escuela media.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que es el numero uno de Japón! —Su acompañante habló asombrada.

Sintió cientos de murmurios por todo su alrededor, y casi todos, hablaban del el asombroso chico genio. Resopló mientras jugaba con un largo cabello rosa. Aun así, en cosa de segundos as voces volvieron a callar ya que se había vuelto a escuchar el director por el gran micrófono del frente.

—Pues nos orgullece presentar este año, a este nuevo alumno destacado, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y en ese instante sus ojos verdes lo vieron pasar por primera vez.

Caminaba totalmente apacible por el escenario, mientras sus negros cabellos bailaban suavemente con el viento, era como la vista de la perfección, con sus finos rasgos y su penetrante vista azabache.

—Hermoso –murmuro inaudible totalmente embelesada.

Se dejo volar cuando escucho la melodía de sus labios. Su voz tan masculina y a la vez tan naturalmente sensual y sus finos labios abrirse y cerrar en un vaivén de palabras totalmente sin sentido para ella en esos momentos.

En aquellos momentos me encontraba completamente sorprendida en tantos aspectos además de su exuberante hermosura, pero también valía destacar la forma de poder dirigir su complicado discurso tan suavemente.

**Fin Flashback.**

Y así, me enamore de Sasuke Uchiha a primera vista.

—Oh vamos Sakura —Nuevamente escucho la voz de su mejor amiga tratándola de animar— es verdad que Sasuke es muy atractivo, pero tiene algunos problemas humanos con los sentimientos.

—Así es –Tenten volvió a revolver amistosamente sus cabellos rosas—. Parece que no está interesado en chicas, a pesar de tener diecisiete años.

—Sí, no te desanimes –La rubia tomo su mentón haciéndola mirar nuevamente hacia el frente y luego le sonrió— Hay miles de chicos normales aquí y también guapos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Un grito alocado y fuerte se dejo escuchar por todo el salón, dejándose ver a un rubio de ojos azulados, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

La pelirosa no contesto, solo se dedico a mirarlo destrozada.

—He escuchado —Apretó sus manos con fuerzas mientras miraba hacia abajo— que te confesaste a Sasuke Uchiha… ¿es eso verdad?

Siguió en un completo silencio mientras miraba como el rubio se controlaba para no golpear al estúpido de ese pelinegro y a la vez, el hecho que le partía el corazón, ya que su amada Sakura, nunca correspondería su amor.

— ¿Te gusta mucho ese maldito nerd, verdad? —La miro a los ojos directamente— ¡y eso que me puedes tener a mi, dattebayo!

—Lo siento Naruto —Se disculpo la ojiverde desviándole la vista— y tampoco es como si te perteneciera, me puede gustar quien me plazca, ¿no?

El rubio no supo como contestarle, así que solo se sentó arriba de su banco en completo silencio, cual quedaba exactamente en el lado derecho de ella.

—Que frías palabras, Sakura-chan –El rubio le dedico una sonrisa radiante- Y eso que llevamos sentados al lado hace ya dos años.

La pelirosa río ante el comentario de su hiperactivo amigo, mientras se corría un mechón de su pelo. Al parecer, aquel rubio le subía el ánimo de alguna forma y en ese día, era algo que necesitaba en sobremanera.

— ¡Aun así nunca perdonare que ese bastardo Uchiha te hubiera rechazado!

—Sí, si —Comento aburrida Ino- ya lo sabemos, tonto, no lo tienes que gritar.

—¡Es que me saca de mis casillas! –Le respondió enojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado— está bien que sea inteligente, ¡pero no es para ser tan engreído!, rechazando a todas las chicas del lugar y también a Sakura-chan, ¿Qué se cree?

—Sí… eso es verdad —Murmuro apenada la pelirosa, quien en sus ojos jades se aproximaban lagrimas— Ahora que lo pienso, sabía que podía ser rechazada. Además, no puede ser una persona muy agradable, ya que ni siquiera leyó la carta.

**Caminaba** apaciblemente junto a sus amigos a la salida de la escuela. Había sido un día horroroso, pero aun así, aun que fuera muy difícil, lo pudo sobrellevar.

—Oh Sakura —Ino paso una mano por su hombro— ¿Ya terminaste de mudarte a tu nueva casa?

—Sí –sonrió suavemente—, hace ya dos días.

—¡Genial! –Hablo enérgicamente el ojiazul— Una nueva casa, deberíamos conocerla.

—Eso suena bien —apoyo Tenten.

La pelirosa se sonrojo completamente y miro hacia abajo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera avergonzada.

—Creo que mejor no —Respondió con la mirada todavía gacha- Es una típica casa antigua japonesa…

—Cierto —Ino llevo un dedo hacia su labio— Tu papá es Chef, ¿no?

—Sí—le respondió con una sonrisa—. Y eso que yo esperaba una casa más moderna…

Llevo su vista al frente mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás de Tenten, ella era más alta por apenas unos centímetros. Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba en aquellos momentos, ya que se había encontrado con un Sasuke Uchiha a unos cuantos metros.

Hablaba tranquilamente con uno de sus mejores amigos, Neji, cual por lo que sabía, era el amor platónico de su compañera castaña. Las dos quedaron completamente estáticas y Sakura intento esconderse detrás de ella, pero aun así sintió la mirada del ojiperla sobre ella.

—Hey Sasuke —El pelinegro bajo la vista hacia él, ya que era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo— ¿Aquella no era la chica de esta mañana?

Desvió sus azabaches ojos hacía su dirección, clavando su mirada directamente en la pelirosa quien ya no tenía escapatorias de salir desapercibida.

Sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente en aquel instante, era verdad, las veces que los dos habían intercambiado miradas, eran relativamente nulas.

—Vamos —Le respondió fríamente mientras desviaba totalmente la vista de ella.

El chico solo asintió desganado ante la frialdad que siempre caracterizaba su amigo ante las mujeres y tan solo se dedico a seguirlo apaciblemente.

—Ese maldito —Murmuro Naruto totalmente enojado.

-Bueno –Ino se poso a su lado- esa es la verdadera realidad… Aun así, no dejes que te deprima.

Naruto escucho atentamente las palabras de la rubia, mientras trataba de controlar sus ganas de ganarle a puñetazos.

—Ag, ¡Espera! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pelinegro.

— ¡Naruto! —La pelirosa intento retenerlo, pero aun así, el se desfaso de su desesperante agarrante y camino con autoridad hacia el Uchiha.

— ¡No creas que puedes actuar así, solo por ser de la clase A! –Naruto se puso frente a frente mirándolo desafiante, tenían las mismas alturas, relativamente bastante altas— ¡Rechazaste a Sakura-chan, ¿No es así?

— Ya basta Naruto…—La pelirosa tiro de su brazo cuando hubo llegando a su lado.

— ¿Tienes aun que sea sangre fluyendo por tus venas? —Frunció el ceño enfadado— ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo que ella sufre?

—Odio a las chicas estúpidas —Respondió el pelinegro simplemente mientras daba nuevamente la vuelta- Vamos.

Neji contemplo por última vez como la chica se iba destrozando por dentro y miraba hacia abajo, tratando de esconder su debilidad. Sintió pena, pero nada podía hacer. Dio la vuelta y siguió a él pelinegro quien marchaba unos pasos hacia adelante.

Sakura escucho muchos gritos de Naruto se escucharon, pero no tomo atención, solo se concentro en cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejar caer algunas lágrimas hacia la vereda gris.

—Me siento tan desconhortada —Murmuro para sí misma—, ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de él por dos años.

**Una** sonrisa se dibujo completamente en los ojos de su padre.

—Una nueva casa, Sakura —Sirvió lentamente los te sobre la mesa— Un nuevo comienzo, para los dos, como padre e hija.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa totalmente desganada, cual el malinterpreto de mala manera.

—Hija —Suspiró apenado— Se que no es la mejor casa del mundo y que es antigua, pero todavía no puedo pagar más con el dinero que gano.

—Oh no papa —Respondió enseguida con una sonrisa— créeme no hay problema, estoy bien aquí, gracias…

Se quedaron en completo silencio mientras cada uno realizada lo suyo, para cuando se dejo escuchar el timbre a los pocos minutos, rompiendo el ambiente tensó, cual ella agradeció.

Se levanto de la mesa y pudo percibir como todas las tablas crujían de manera poco usual, enarco una ceja y quedo mirando hacia el piso.

— ¿No crees… —Intentaba preguntar de la manera más suave, para que él no se sintiera mal, mientras pisaba intensivamente uno de los tablones haciendo ruido.

—No te preocupes —La interrumpió comprendiendo donde deseaba llegar— esta casa está bien construida.

Asintió mientras quedaba mirando la tabla, luego recordó el timbre, ya que volvió a sonar y salto una pequeña risa.

—Oh verdad, los invitados —Camino lentamente— ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?

Iba llegando a la entrada, cuando vio la puerta abrirse sola y mirar directamente a sus amigos.

Estaban llenos de bolsa para la comida y sus sonrisas se esparcían por toda la cara, intentando alegrarla a la vez, pero ese día era bastante difícil.

—Chicos —Murmuro sorprendida— están aquí…

—Hola —Respondió Ino mientras comenzaba a pasar, dejándole un pastel en las manos— hemos venido a saludarte y estar en este calor de hogar, ¿cierto, chicos?

—Si —Respondieron alegremente Tenten y Naruto, mientras se adentraban a la casa con total naturalidad.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar realmente volando mientras comían todos juntos en el comedor.

Ella platicaba animada con Ino y Tenten, mientras Naruto le ofrecía más Sake al padre de Sakura, ya se le notaban las mejillas un poco rojas, así que lo dejo por un rato para hablar de cosas de hombres.

—Sabes —Tenten levanto la vista con un poco de picardía—, Naruto ha venido especialmente para consolarte.

Sakura se puso completamente roja y rio ante el comentario. No, la verdad es que lo menos que necesitaba ahora, eran consuelos y hombres.

—Pues yo creo que está completamente enamorado de ti —Agrego la Rubia mientras miraba un vaso de sake que estaba servido, odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba el alcohol.

Le resulto realmente extraño el hecho de encontrarse con el vaso inclinado, lo observo de cerca.

— ¿No crees que este vaso está un poco inclinado?

—Imposible —Respondió Tenten— Para eso la casa debería estar inclinada…

Se sintió un leve vaivén a sus pies y un tiritón que se podía sentir por todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno —Tenten no hiso caso— la cosa es que debes olvidarte rápidamente de Sasuke.

—Ya no digas ese nombre –Saltó Naruto— me molesta de sobremanera.

Se levanto de su asiento con un poco de Sake en sus venas y comenzó a pegar puñetazo a una pared.

—Maldición, Maldición —Cerró los ojos con fuerza- ese bastardo…

—Ya basta Naruto –Lo acusó la rubia- Romperás la casa si sigues así…

El vaivén comenzó a ser realmente fuerte y las cosas comenzaron a caerse de de los muebles, todos se miraron horrorizados, debía tratarse de un terremoto.

—Oh no un terremoto –Tenten se aferro de las dos chicas— y al parecer uno bastante grande…

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —Afirmo Naruto en voz alta mientras ayudaba las chicas a salir huyendo a grandes pasos de la casa-

—No se preocupen —El papa de Sakura alzo la voz— esta casa podrá resistirlo…

La pelirosa volvió de los brazos de Naruto mientras todo comenzaba a caerse y sin prestar atención a los gritos, a fuertes sacadas lo tiró del lugar, dejándolo totalmente fuera luego de unos minutos de resistencia.

Y ahí, ante los ojos de todos, la casa cayo totalmente destruida desde el techo hasta llegar a solo pies de madera destruida.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena sin más nada que hacer, mientras el padre de Sakura sollozaba apenado ante su alta adquisición que quedaba totalmente arruinada.

**Llevaba** unos cuantos minutos en el auto de su padre, mirando la ventana totalmente entristecida.

Aquel día había sido el peor de su vida…

Él la había rechazado, sí, Sasuke Uchiha y para rematar las cosas, su casa había caído en pedazos dejándola sin hogar.

—Pero dime —Rompió el hielo Sakura sin dejar de ver la ventana— ¿Esta realmente bien todo esto?, Aun siendo tu amigo, estaremos abusando si llegamos así a su casa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —le sonrió— Él fue quien nos invito, además éramos buenos amigos en la secundaria y cuando vio las noticias de hace unos momentos respecto a los desastre de nuestra casa, el se ofreció a ayudarnos con un hospedaje para ti.

—Suena una buena persona —le respondió tiernamente.

—Sí, el es realmente una muy buena persona, aun que sea un poco difícil comprenderlo al principio.

Sakura asintió mientras volvía la vista a la ventana, pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que su padre la interrumpió cuando paro el automóvil secamente. No emitió ningún sonido, se sentía un poco abusadora, así que se bajo despacio y sin preguntas saco un bolso donde tenía algunas pertenencias salvadas.

—Sabes… —Su padre hablo a sus espaldas cargando otro bolso de ella— su hijo también tiene tu edad, así que espero que se puedan llevar muy bien.

-Oh dios mío es como una mansión, totalmente gigante —murmuro sorprendida.

-Bueno, bueno –la interrumpió- mejor apurémonos antes de que se haga más tarde para acostarse, no queremos molestar, así qué toca el timbre.

-Si –respondió enseguida mientras sus cabellos bailaban con el viento que se volvía cada vez más invernal.

Cuando toco el botón dorado con una leve presión, se dio cuenta que a su lado llevaba impreso el nombre de los residentes. Sonrió mientras llevaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello rosa hacia atrás. Concentro la vista y ahí pudo ver, gravado en letras doradas "Uchiha".

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas y sus rodillas a temblar.

No, No podía ser_ –_pensó completamente petrificada mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo- De todas las casas debía quedarse justamente en esa. ¿Pero, podía ser una coincidencia, una gran coincidencia?

La puerta se dejo abrir lentamente, dejado ver a un hombre de altura alta, cabello largo y azabache. Las arrugas se marcaban en los puntos críticos de su rostro, reflejando el paso de los años.

—Oh Haruno-san —Sonrío ampliamente— ¡Bienvenido!

Apunto a brazo abierto hacia el interior, en un gentil gesto para adentrarse en la mansión.

—Disculpa esto Fugaku —El castaño bajo levemente la cabeza mostrando gratitud— No sé cómo puedo agradecértelo…

—¿Qué cosas dices? –Entono nuevamente su sonrisa— No seas tan reservado, sabes que somos amigos, esto no es nada.

El castaño rio levemente mientras llevaba una mano hacia su pelo revolviéndolo con amistad, tal cual como solía hacerlo su hija.

-No me digas…—El pelinegro habló sorprendido mientras llevaba los ojos hacía la pelirosa—, ¿esta hermosa señorita es tu hija?

—Así es —Asintió orgulloso su padre mientras la abrazaba por la cintura— ¿cierto que es muy guapa?

—Claramente, ya no es la misma pequeñita —Rió levemente con picardía— espero que mi hijo no pierda la compostura.

La pelirosa sintió arder sus mejillas quienes se teñían de rojo.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora que entremos, no estaremos toda la noche en la puerta —Los Harunos asintieron en silencio.

A pasos lentos comenzaron a entrar en la sala de la mansión. Sus paredes se teñían de blanco invierno, poseía sillones de cuero marrones y sus adornos favoritos eran las cosas antiguas.

— ¡Sasuke hijo, ven a saludar! —Gritó el pelinegro con emoción-

Y en ese instante, el tiempo se paro para Sakura.

Quiso correr, sí, huir lo más lejos posible. Aun así, sus pies se encontraban estáticos, al igual que sus facciones. Llevo la vista hacía los pasillos, ya que se sentían pasos firmes. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada.


	3. Desafio en los exámenes

**Aclaración para las Lectoras: **había borrado la historia al principio, porque tubo unos problemas sobre los rewies ya que deseaba que todos pudieran dejar, no solo los que tiene cuenta, pero no pude, aun así le doy las gracias a la linda personita que me ayudo, que sabe quién es, pero ahora esta es la definitiva y no borraré.

**Aclaración del capítulo: **En el anime real, el personaje principal tiene un pequeño hermano pero no quise agregar un hermano a Sasuke que no existía, ya que seria extraño, así que invente un pequeño primo que vive junto a él y luego se aclará la situación de por qué está ahí. Ah, Fans de Itachi, quizás no salga por ahora, pero lo pondré en la Historia. Recalco que tiene cambios no es exactamente igual, pero eso le da un toque de gracia.

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, cómo a Itazura na Kiss ****le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**-**

**-**

**Itazura na kiss**

II: "Desafio en los exámenes"

-

-

**A pasos** lentos comenzaron a entrar en la sala de la mansión.

Sus paredes se teñían de blanco invierno, poseía sillones de cuero marrones y sus adornos favoritos eran las cosas antiguas.

-¡Sasuke hijo, ven a saludar! –Gritó el pelinegro con emoción-

Y en ese instante, el tiempo se paró para Sakura.

Quiso correr, sí, huir lo más lejos posible…. Aun así, sus pies se encontraban estáticos, al igual que sus facciones.

Llevó la vista hacía los pasillos, ya que se sentían pasos firmes.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada.

Tenía miedo de mirar hacia el frente, de encontrar a _esos _ojos negros. Porque sabía de ante mano que tan solo un segundo frente a él, era su propia perdición.

-Bienvenidos –escucho una voz masculina a solo unos metros. Sí, era él, lo conocía a la perfección y sus sonidos melodiosos eran inconfundibles-

Siguió mirando al suelo totalmente nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban en un vaivén suave y sus mejillas se teñían intensamente de rojo.

-Gusto en conocerlo, soy Ryoma Haruno –embozo una gran sonrisa su padre mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza en gesto de educación-

Sakura comenzó a morderse el labio incontrolablemente, mientras su temperatura subía a su rostro avergonzado.

-Yo soy el hijo menor, Uchiha Sasuke –repitió con elegancia el rito de la cabeza gacha - Gusto en conocerlo.

Ryoma llevo una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo irregularmente.

-Es cierto –su tono era curioso, como si tratara de descifrar un complicado rompecabezas dentro de su mente- Fugaku-san tiene otro hijo, el mayor, Itachi… ¿No?

-Sí –el pelinegro mayor sonrió suavemente- Se encuentra en Francia, hace dos años gano una beca en Arquitectura.

-Oh valla –el Haruno miró sorprendido a su amigo- Tus hijos son todo un ejemplo.

Fugaku dejo salir una amistosa risa mientras caminaba hacía a la pelirosa, que por lo visto se encontraba extrañamente inmóvil.

-Aun así, tu hija es muy linda –le sonrió mientras ella levantaba la vista lentamente- ¿No crees Sasuke?

-Estoy lleno de admiración –respondió el menor de los Uchiha con una sonrisa de diversión que lo hacía ver realmente irresistible.

Sakura sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente, como si intentara salir de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible y cobijarse en el perfecto cuerpo de su amado.

-¡Bienvenidos! –una voz femenina salió entre los pasillos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, poseía una grata sonrisa dibujada en su pequeño rostro de porcelana- Gracias por venir Sakura-chan, te estábamos esperando.

La pelirosa se lleno de anhelo al escuchar aquellas maternales y cariñosas palabras. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a aquella mujer de belleza exuberante, entendiendo de una vez por todas, de donde la había heredado a Sasuke.

Era idéntica a _él._

-Oni-chan –la mujer miro tiernamente a Sasuke- ¿La conoces solo de vista, no?

-Sí –asintió rápidamente, era un excelente receptor a corto tiempo- Nuestros salones están bastante separados, pero _muchas_ cosas han pasado últimamente.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja hacia la pelirosa con un toque de diversión, repitiendo la sonrisa de hace unos segundos.

-¿Cierto Sakura-san? –le preguntó jocosamente, como si intentara jugar con ella gracia sus últimas desgracias-

Sakura se sintió en tensión mientras sus mejillas ardían salvajemente.

-¡Que feliz estoy! –La pelinegra salto a los brazos de Sakura sin tomar atención a las últimas palabras de su hijo- Podre ir de compras con Sakura-chan o cocinar pasteles.

La pelirosa asintió totalmente feliz a la pelinegra, vaya, esta casa le comenzaba a gustar. Aun así, sus pensamientos fueron llevados a segundo plano cuando sintió el ruido de una puerta abrirse por los pasillos del fondo, dejando ver a un pequeño niño de pelo azabache, muy parecido a Sasuke.

-Oh Shouta-kun –la pelinegra se sorprendió- Mi niño es muy tarde, ¿no crees que deberías descansar?

-Lo siento Tía Mikoto –el pequeño bajo su cabeza avergonzado- no podía dormir.

-No importa –se acerco a él para revolver con dulzura sus cabellos- Ve a saludar.

El pequeño asintió sin preguntas y comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos hacia donde estaban Sakura y su padre.

-Ellos son los Haruno –explico Mikoto- Él buen amigo de tu Tío Fugaku, Ryoma y su hija, Sakura onee-chan.

-¿Es el primo de Sasuke? –pregunto la pelirosa suavemente-

-Así es, vive con nosotros –respondió Fugaku al lado derecho del salón-

-Gusto en conocerlos, soy Uchiha Shouta –bajo levemente la cabeza nuevamente, para luego mirar a la chica con sus ojos grises- Estoy en Tercer año de primaria.

Sakura asintió fuera de sí, totalmente hiperventilada ante la fachada del pequeño. ¿Desde cuándo existían replicas exactas de Sasuke Uchiha en miniatura?, valla eso si que era sorprendente, y si así fuera, ¿Qué podía esperar de su _hermano _mayor?

Paso una mano por su larga cabellera intentando alejar las imágenes fantásticas que amenazaban con controlar su mente. Intento relajarse, más aún no pudo, mordió su labio mientras se dejaba llevar con un Sasuke bebe y en primaria. O hasta llego a pensar en un pelinegro _padre _y por supuesto con un Shouta hijo, ¿Pasarían bien desapercibos cierto? –su mente asintió- oh sí.

-Sasuke-san –el pequeño llevo sus ojos claros hacia su primo- ¿Me ayudarías con unos Kanyis que necesito para mañana?

-Podrías preguntarle a Sakura-_chan _–el chico recalcó el diminutivo mientras enarcaba una ceja divertida-

La chica sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir lentamente. Pero esta vez no era de la vergüenza, si no por el hecho de descifrar notoriamente el juego que Uchiha había comenzado y ella claramente no deseaba participar.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Shouta –clamó la pelirosa mientras dibujaba una tierna sonrisa para el pequeño- Sasuke-_kun _sabe mucho más, por eso va en clase más alta, yo solo seré un molestia.

Su tono se había convertido realmente sarcástico, llegando de formas indirectas hacía los puntos del pelinegro. El sonrió de lado mirándola con superioridad y una pisca de diversión. No podía negarlo, realmente era una mujer de sorpresa.

La pelirosa embozó una sonrisa para cuando el pelinegro se daba vuelta con el pequeño Shouta. Sí, había ganado, ahora no tendría que poner a prueba sus diminutos conocimientos para así no quedar en vergüenza delante de él. Aun teniendo que decir aquella oración que la hacía ver tan inferior, pero por una parte, el tono sarcástico había sido el clavo de oro.

-Sakura-chan –la voz de la mujer la hiso despertar entre sus pensamientos- ¿Me acompañas?, quiero mostrar la habitación que he preparado para ti.

La pelirosa asintió amable, para luego seguirla entre las escaleras.

Llego a un nuevo pasillo de paredes teñidas del mismo tono invernal, pero está vez, los adornos eran un poco más modernos, aun así apagados para su gusto.

Diviso dos puertas a cada lado, una en frente de la otra. También una sala de estar ya en el fondo, que poseía un sillón de cuero negro, un ordenador y una improvisada biblioteca de bastantes libros. Aun así, lo que llamó la atención de manera más remarcada ante los ojos de la chica, fue la puerta de madera bien reñida al final que por lo visto, anunciaba otra habitación.

-Esta es tú habitación –la pelinegra a punto una de las puertas del inicio- al frente encontraras el baño, luego la sala de estar, puedes usar lo que quieras, pero trata de ser ordenada, ya que mi hijo es un poco exigente respecto eso.

-Sí, no se preocupe –respondió enseguida-

No dudaría que sería la mujer más ordenada si así lo querían, puesto que no era su casa y obviamente no deseaba causar problemas. Pero también deseaba causar una buena impresión a _su _pelinegro.

-Ah casi lo olvidaba –sonrió dulcemente- la habitación del final es la de Sasuke.

La pelirosa se sonrojo lentamente mientras trataba de disimular mirando hacia otro lado. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ¡Estaría durmiendo a tan solo un pasillo de él y para rematar, _solos_!

-Mikoto-san, y ¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Preguntó con vergüenza intentando ser lo menos notoria ante su última duda respecto a la compañía-

-Nuestro dormitorio esta abajo junto a él de Shouta, ¿Necesitabas algo o te incomoda el lugar? –su tono había cambiado totalmente preocupado-

-¡No, no! –Saltó la chica a su lado con una sonrisa remarcada- Solo tenía curiosidad, como no conocía y todo eso, disculpe por la interrupción.

-No te preocupes mi niña –se dio la vuelta elegantemente, pero de manera cortes- iré abajo a acompañar a tu padre y mi esposo, por favor acomódate, espero que te guste.

-Lo hare, gracias –llevo una mano a su cabello juguetonamente-

Cuando la mujer ya se hubo perdiendo entre las escaleras, abrió la puerta de lo que ahora sería su habitación, suspiro, de una forma u otra, era un nuevo hogar.

Sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos ante la vista que en esos momentos poseía. Oh dios, aquello era realmente hermoso ¿Era su habitación?, ¿o estaba soñando?.

Las paredes eran de un color rosa pero muy claro, relativamente como crema. Se llenaba de cuadros preciosos delineados en colores femeninos, una cama grande de dos plazas que jugueteaba con los tonos blancos y rosados en matices distintos, mientras un velo elegante la cruzaba desde el cielo.

Era realmente preciosa, elegante, femenina, para nada sutil y tan… perfecta.

Un fuerte olor a vainilla emanaba desde los objetos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con armonía mientras se dejaba llevar por la suave brisa.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo del equipaje? –una voz masculina se dejo escuchar a sus espaldas. Se asustó fuertemente por el latido de su corazón y sin pensarlo cayó hacia atrás sobre la suave cama-

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con Sasuke Uchiha apoyado en el marco de la puerta de lo que ahora era su nuevo dormitorio. Quiso controlar el palpitar de su corazón pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, por que sonara ridículo o no; él pelinegro combinaba de sobre manera con su habitación.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola –habló entrecortada mientras apoyaba las manos instintivamente sobre la suave tela-

-No es porque lo quisiera –defendió el enseguida mientras dejaba un bolso rojo sobre la silla del escritorio que lo adornaba- me lo pidieron y yo como tengo buena educación accedí.

La chica siento un pequeño dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué era tan indiferente?, acaso ¿le gustaba causar dolor?, ¿se divertía observando cómo jugaba con ella? Y peor aun, ¿con sus sentimientos?

_Pues, bien bastardo salió_.

-Bien –pronunció secamente ella- has terminado, ahora te _pido _que salgas de la habitación, señor educación.

El pelinegro lanzó una mirada penetrante a la pelirosa, ella solo la respondió rogando que no hubiera rastros rojizos en sus mejillas, para no seguir notando la debilidad notante que tenía ante él.

Y sin decir más, se marcho.

-

-

**Observo** en silencio la escena que se presentaba aquella mañana en el desayuno.

-Tía Mikoto –el pequeño pelinegro soltó un bufido- yo quería los mismos calcetines de Sasuke está mañana.

-¿Habías dicho eso Shouta-kun? –Pregunto tiernamente mientras servía un plato de arroz-

El dueño de los ojos grises resopló sin ganas mientras seguía comiendo su merienda.

Aun así, Sakura no estaba pendiente del pequeño, solo llevaba su vista hacia el azabache de mayor edad, que en ese momento comía silenciosamente a su derecha.

Suspiro suavemente mientras sentía su corazón palpitar con gozo. Oh dios, aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, aun así no lo podía asimilar del todo bien.

_Estaba desayunando con Sasuke Uchiha._

-¿Cómo estuvo la noche Sakura? –Preguntó Fugaku curioso- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí –sonrió sinceramente- Muy bien.

-Que felicidad –Mikoto la miro tiernamente- Tenía miedo que no fuera así, ya que podrías estar dándole vuelta a todas estas cosas que han pasado últimamente.

_Es cierto. Muchas cosas han pasado. _

Bajo la mirada un poco desganada mientras colocaba detrás de su oreja un mechón rosa rebelde que amenazaba con obstruir su vista.

-Gracias por la comida –la voz masculina del pelinegro se había dejado escuchar por toda la sala de forma seca-

La pelirosa volvió la vista hacia el frente, encontrándose con los ojos de él, se sonrojo de sobre manera y él tan solo se levanto en silencio dispuesto a irse, a lo que Shouta imito.

-No has terminado la comida…-la pelinegra se había dirigido al pequeño escurridizo, pero el ágilmente desapareció de su vista luego de segundos- ¡Shouta!

Mikoto resopló derrotada mientras recogía los servicios ya abandonados. Miro a Sakura de forma maternal y ella tan solo estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos de forma melancólica.

Se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, aun así no se inmutó de su lugar. Revolvió dulcemente sus rosados cabellos con una sonrisa dibujada de forma agraciada.

-Sakura-chan –la llamó casi en un susurro, ella se sobresalto y la miro en cosa de milésimas de segundos, la pelinegra rio- Mi niña, ¿Por qué no te apresuras y vas a la preparatoria junto a Sasuke, ya que no te sabes el camino?

En sus mejillas un tinte rojizo se había dejado ver, la pelinegra tan solo se sorprendió de forma picara, luego sintió como ella se levantaba rápidamente y salía de la estancia de una forma no muy agraciada.

-

-

**Atravesó** la puerta principal a toda velocidad, corrió con intensidad, intentando alcanzar a él pelinegro.

Aquella mañana llevaba el pelo totalmente suelto, por lo cual bailaba al viento otoñal. Realmente no le importaba, pero el hecho de tener una falda corta, era un gran problema, ya que se solía a levantarse con la brisa.

Luego de unos minutos con el corazón palpándole a gran manera debido a la actividad, y sin menos importancia recalcar las muchas cuadras que corrió… Llegó a la estación de metro más cercana.

Volvió a la antigua velocidad, atravesando rápidamente a la montonera de gente que se congregaba comprando ticket, ella agradeció el hecho de llevar siempre algunos comprados con anticipación.

Luego de sacarlo en cuestión de segundos, atravesó el umbral hacía los trenes, respiró agitada mientras buscaba con la mirada a él azabache.

Cuando comenzaba a decepcionarse con la idea de encontrarlo entre esa montonera de gente, lo vio. Llevaba la vista hacia el frente en una calma total, parecía una especie de dios griego vestido de colegial.

Su corazón se comenzó acelerar nuevamente mientras llevaba pasos hacia él. Aun así, cómo le solía suceder a menudo, fue interrumpida como tantas otras veces y esta vez fue con la llegada del nuevo tren.

La gente se comenzó a desesperar para poseer un asiento y no tener que volver a esperar, haciendo que la pelirosa sufriera con una muchedumbre apretujando.

Trato de zafarse pero era una tarea casi imposible.

Calmo sus nervios mientras seguía con la mirada a él pelinegro quien comenzaba a abordar a su izquierda con total tranquilidad.

Suspiro levemente derrotada, pero intento buscar fuerzas, empujando con fuerza a los de su lado y sin pensar muy seriamente, comenzó a avanzar hacía donde se encontraba él.

Cada vez se acercaba más y la gente se hacía menos.

Sintió como se escuchaba el timbre de las puertas, se apresuró mucho más, no podía quedar fuera, no.

Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la puerta, se sintió ahogada al notar que el cualquier momento estaría fuera gracia el cierre de estas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba sus últimos esfuerzos… quedando perdida en la derrota y sintiéndose diminuta…

Bueno, como_ siempre_ lo era.

Pero… sintió unas manos tomándola con fuerza de uno de sus brazos y la cintura, abrió los ojos con fuerza y se vio dentro del andén.

_¿Cómo?,_ se preguntó intensamente en sus adentros, y en ese momento lo vio… Sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cintura y con la respiración un poco subida.

Se sonrojo de sobre manera mientras quedaba atontada con la oscuridad de sus ojos y por primera vez se sintió más que atrapada en ellos.

Solo fueron segundos porque él se apresuró en soltarla y mirar hacia otro lado, totalmente frío.

-No le digas a nadie que vivimos juntos –habló fríamente él- y por supuesto, tampoco me hables en la escuela.

Y en ese instante, el ambiente mágico se perdió.

Ella tan solo asintió totalmente apenada mientras llevaba su vista hacía la ventana.

Se sintió totalmente estúpida ante el hecho de que hace unos segundos, se había dado esperanzas de que él se preocupara de ella. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que su relación no había cambiado en nada, porque de alguna forma u otra, el seguía siendo un _bastardo _con ella.

Suspiro derrotada mientras luchaba con sus ojos, para que no llorasen, no quería mostrar debilidad ante él, _no_.

-

-

**Todos** juntos llevaron la vista hacia el nuevo anunció que _siempre_ anunciaba la perdición de su clase, el temor de cada uno de sus compañeros.

-¡No! –Tenten tomo su cabeza desesperada- ¿Por qué los exámenes me joden así la vida?, los odio.

-Ya no tengo esperanzas –suspiro derrotada Ino- creo esta vez también me rendiré.

La pelirosa no tomo atención y en completo silencio comenzó a escribir las fechas sobre una agenda rosada que siempre la acompañaba.

Se veía completamente concentrada mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior. Oh, aquella era una oportunidad excepcional, ¿Cómo no estar emocionada?, podía mostrar a Sasuke Uchiha de una vez por todas que podía poner su nombre entre los primeros resultados.

Aunque pareciera completamente imposible. Aun así lo intentaría con toda su garra o moriría en el intento.

-Sakura-chan, te vez muy inspirada –el rubio miro extrañamente a Sakura-

Ella permaneció en silencio sepulcral mientras terminaba de anotar. Era como si aquel comentario nunca hubiera llegado a sus oídos, y bueno, relativamente era verdad, porque en ese momento no le importaba nada más que su meta.

-Esta vez lo aré –recito totalmente segura mientras cerraba con decisión sus apuntes-

Los tres chicos que la acompañaban dieron vuelta su mirada, en dirección a la chica de cabellos rosados. Sus rostros mostraban incomprensión y sorpresa.

-Derrotare a Sasuke Uchiha –volvió a hablar con total seriedad mientras los miraba a los ojos-

El silencio volvió a gobernar él lugar, mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos totalmente desconcertados.

Sakura por su parte no se inmutaba de su lugar y trataba de encontrar compresión en sus rostros, ¿Sus amigos la apoyarían, cierto? Y por supuesto, ¿Creerían en ella?

Pero en vez de un "_esfuérzate o vamos", _se encontró con la melodía de una fuerte _carcajada_ de burla.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Tan equivocada estaba?, acaso ¿tan tonta era que parecía una completa broma?... Sus ojos amenazaron con nublarse, mientras trataba de sobrellevar su tristeza, pero aun así, una preguntaba se almenaba en su corazón desconsoladamente en aquel momento…

¿Ella podía derrotarlo, verdad? –bajo la vista mientras sus pensamientos negativos la inundaban- _¿verdad?_

-¡Eso es muy gracioso! –saltó Naruto mientras apretaba con fuerza su estomago y trataba de controlar las lagrimas que salían con diversión por sobre sus ojos azules-

-Oh Sakura –Ino tomo un hombro de ella mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba sobre su rostro- los dioses se enojaran incluso si fue una broma.

-¡Es enserio! –Gritó la pelirosa luchando con sus lágrimas-

Tenten corrió hacia ella y la tomo con delicadeza por su mentón.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada- Estas actuando extraño, deberías escuchar las cosas que estás diciendo.

-No te das cuenta que no solo vas con el número uno de la escuela –defendió Ino, cambiando su rostro a uno serio- Sino que de todo Tokio. ¡Hasta podríamos estar hablando de el genio número uno de TODA Japón!

- Losé –respondió Sakura a la defensiva- Quizás no lo pueda derrotar, pero aun que sea me gustaría estar en la lista.

-¡Solo los primeros 50 están en la lista!, ¿Comprendes la situación? –Tenten parecía furiosa. Bueno la comprendía, ella en todo primero había querido tener lugar y así derrotada comenzó a odiar con su ser los exámenes-

-¡Sakura-chan, nunca en la historia ha habido un estudiante de la clase F ahí! –Gritó desconcertado Naruto-

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, quedando de espaldas a sus amigos.

_Sé que no tengo oportunidad de ganar, pero… por lo menos mi nombre aparecerá en la misma lista que el de él._

-Entonces cambiare la Historia –dicho esto, salió con elegancia de la estancia-

-

-

**Sus cuadernos** estaban esparcidos sobre su escritorio.

La lámpara verde que reposaba a su derecha estaba a toda función. Bueno, no era corta de vista ni nada de eso, pero… la ayudaba a estar despierta.

Paso nuevamente una mano por su cabellera intentando entender de una vez por toda la ecuación.

Odiaba las matemáticas. ¿_Lo había dicho antes?_, pues ahora lo recalcaría, ya que los números eran un repelente de su alma.

Podía comprender a la perfección literatura y mucho más Historia, que se llevaba el trofeo de asignatura preferida. Pasaba las biología, porque le divertían y bueno Física junto a química, solo eran materias, las comprendía pero no les causaba gracia estudiarlas.

Pero matemáticas, era otra cosa… Y por supuesto, una que ¡No soportaba!, de hecho ella era feliz manteniéndolas de lejos, pero ahora, tendría que aguantarse las ganas si deseaba ganar.

-Sakura-chan –sintió como llamaban dulcemente a su puerta, agradeció en sobre manera el hecho que la interrumpieran aun que sea un momento, pues nunca la venia mal alejarse un poco de los desarrollos matemáticos-

Se levantó de su asiento con gracia, aun así no podía quitar su rostro de _llevo días sin dormir. _Y eso que solo habían sido unas horas de estudio, antes de acostarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una Mikoto sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida, cual casi agradeció a dios de rodillas, ¡Valla que estaba hambrienta!

-Mi niña, ¿estás despierta? –La miro con preocupación materna- Te he traído la cena, ya que no bajaste a el comedor, creí que te había ganado el sueño.

-Disculpe la molestia –bajo la cabeza agradecida- solo que he estado un poco ocupada.

La pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa amable para cuando noto las lapiceras botadas y el desorden sobre su escritorio. Al parecer la chica era muy esforzada y claramente le agradaba.

Sakura se dejó llevar por los impulsos para cuando Mikoto había dejado la bandeja en la mesita del sillón. Tenía hambre y necesitaba comer, aun que pareciera vagabunda desesperada por comida.

La mujer la acompaño con gracia, sentándose a su lado. La observo comer, mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba sobre su rostro.

-Me siento como una verdadera madre –la pelinegra llevo una mano a su pecho totalmente complacida- Pues Sasuke no estudia, por eso nunca puedo prepararle la cena de esta forma.

La pelirosa tragó con desconcertada el último sorbo que permanecía en su boca.

-¡¿Qué?! –Saltó de su asiento con impresión- ¡¿No estudia?, pero si es el estudiante numero uno de la escuela!

La mujer solo dejo soltar una risita melodiosa entre sus labios, mientras miraba a Sakura totalmente dulce.

-¿Es increíble, no crees? –Llevo una mano a su cabello negro- No es para nada adorable como tú, quienes realmente se esfuerzan.

La pelirosa se sentó nuevamente, pero aun así su cara de sorpresa mezclada con desconcertación no se borraba de su rostro.

-¡¿Y qué está haciendo en este momento?! –Le pregunto bruscamente mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas-

La madre del azabache llevo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, como si buscara entre sus recuerdos la respuesta.

-Está dormido –concluyó al fin dulcemente-

No. No podía ser. ¡_Realmente era un genio!_

-Deberías decirle que te ayude con las materias que no comprendas –habló nuevamente la mujer con su tono de voz suave que la caracterizaba-

Sakura resopló mirando hacia el piso perdidamente.

Espera, ¿Pensaba ganarle a un genio que sacaba perfectos en _todos _los exámenes y hasta sin estudiar?, pues si lo hacía, ahora ya no habían dudas sobre la derrota, además… ¿Cómo le pediría ayuda si él no hacía nada más que destrozarla por dentro con sus despiadadas palabras?.

-Pero por ahora deberías tomarte un descanso –le sonrió mientras le mostraba un pequeño álbum de entre sus manos- Te deseo mostrar algo realmente interesante.

Asintió mientras se acomodaba de mejor forma a su lado.

La pelinegra abrió suavemente el libro de tonto rojo, quien se notaba que se llenaba de fotos. Afino su vista para cuando se dejaban ver las primeras fotografías.

-Sasuke de bebe –anunció con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba una foto, de una pequeña _¿niña? _De cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, quien poseía un conjunto de vestido amarillo-

-Realmente _ella _es muy linda –pronunció con gozo la joven sin todavía comprender las últimas palabras. Esperen, ¿Dónde estaban las fotos de Sasuke bebe?-

La pelinegra se acerco a su oído lentamente.

-_Ella_, Es Sasuke –susurró suavemente ante la situación-

Sakura se paró de su asintió totalmente sorprendida y con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza

_¡¡¿Qué?!!_. No, no podía ser, era una broma, ¿Cierto?. ¿Por qué Sasuke se vería como una niña de vestido?, ¿Era hombre, no?

-Yo realmente quería una niña –se culpó la madre del azabache con la mirada gacha- Estaba realmente segura que daría a luz a una niña, así que compre toda la ropa de mujer, me sorprendí cuando nació y me di cuenta que no, pero nada podía hacer si todo estaba comprado… y realmente no lo deseaba hacer de nuevo, así que lo vestí como niña hasta que hubo creciendo y ya sería suficiente grande para protestar.

La pelirosa se llevo las manos a sus labios, estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a un Sasuke Uchiha vestido de niña?...

-Luego se volvió totalmente rencoroso por ello –miro hacia la ventana melancólicamente- a veces me pregunto si aquella es la razón por la cual es tan frío…

No pudo dejar de sentir pena respecto a la situación de la madre. Bueno, se había pasado con eso de vestirlo de mujer, realmente entendería el enojo de él pelinegro, pero… ¿llegar a sentir un rencor muy grande o hasta volverse completamente frío por causa de eso?, pues, si que eran las razones necesarias para destrozar a una madre.

-Shouta no sabe nada de esto –susurró la mujer apenada mientras se levantaba suavemente- Así que por favor te pido guardar el secreto.

-C-Claro –respondió al instante con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro-

Mikoto le devolvió la sonrisa totalmente agradecida, y luego, en completo silencio abandono la habitación con elegancia.

La dueña de los ojos jades solo llevo una mano hacia su cabello un poco desconcertada ante tantos situaciones que costaban asimilarlas del todo y luego inconscientemente se dio cuenta que tenía una excelente oportunidad para controlar a Uchiha Sasuke, que no pensaba rechazar por nada del mundo.

-

-

**Se apoyo** cansada en uno de los pupitres de la sala, justo al lado derecho del cual correspondía al de Ino.

Sus amigos la acompañaban como siempre, mientras disfrutaban los minutos de descanso por el almuerzo.

-Sakura –Ino la miró a los ojos curiosamente- ¿Ahora en que casa te estás quedando?

La pelirosa se sorprendió ante las últimas palabras. Aun que las ganas que tenia de gritarlo emocionada eran bastante grandes, debía callar ante sus amigos e inventar.

Porque Sasuke se lo había pedido y ella acataba, ya que realmente no deseaba más problemas de ese tipo junto a él.

-En la casa de un amigo de mi padre –informó sin detalles mientras miraba la ventana intentando parecer despreocupada-

-¿En qué lugar? –Saltó curiosa Tenten-

-No estoy realmente segura…-Sakura llevo una mano a su cabello nerviosamente-

Los chicos iban a protestar aquella respuesta sin detalles, pero fueron interrumpidos con el ruido de la puerta que comenzaba a abrir bruscamente.

-Haruno-san –la voz se escucho masculina e indiferente-

La chica se dio vuelta ante su nombre con el corazón latiéndole a mil, ¿Había mencionado antes que conocía a la _perfección_ su voz?, pues si no era así, ahora lo recalcaba.

Se encontró con un Sasuke Uchiha apoyado con cara de cabreado. Ella se sobresalto en gran manera mientras remarcaba su belleza dentro de su cabeza.

-Trae tu mochila y ven conmigo –informó con su voz intensa mientras miraba directamente los ojos jades de la pelirosa, _otra vez_, sus ojos se volvían a encontrar-

-

-

**Espero** que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que les he traído.

No me gusta demorar mucho, aun así, no sabía si subirlo porque típico que si la gente ve pocos rewies piensa que es mala la historia, pero no podía dejar a mis lectores así… Por ello les quiero pedir de todo corazón que me ayuden para que tenga éxito mi historia, con unos rewies, que realmente es muy importante para mí.

Le dedico a todas aquellas que me apoyaron este capítulo, que quizás es un poco fome, pero es importante para el desarrollo de la historia que será un gran SasuSaku.

Vuelvo a remarcar que fue un poco distinto en partes que Itazura Na Kiss, porque creo que me gustaría hacer en esta historia, una Sakura no tan tonta, si no más inteligente de cómo muestran a Kotoko y también que pueda impresionar a nuestro Sasuke.

Doy gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **POR FAVOR DEJEN REWIES Y LA CONTINUACIÓN SERA HIPER RAPIDA.**

**::Milkka::**


	4. Promesa Cumplida

**Lectores(a): **Debo pedir disculpas, ya que me demore bastantes con la actualización, ya que yo suelo actualizar a los dos días mas o menos, pero se me ha hecho un poco dificultoso, ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo, estoy con visitas en mi casa, y últimamente muchas cosas han pasado.

Bueno este capitulo se los traigo con mucho amor, pues disfrute haciéndolo, ya que posee mucho más SasuSaku, que los otros. Y me encanta varios puntos que he cambiado, ya que como he dicho la trama tiene cosas diferentes, espero que les guste, ¡ya que lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

**Aclaración: **Como lo he dicho antes, este fanfiction aun siendo una adaptación, posee muchas cosas diferentes, que yo he proporcionado a la historia, pues este es un Sasuke y Sakura, y también pienso adecuarme a sus personalidades, aun que aveces se defasen un poquitin, pero por ello me dejo llevar pensando en que harian. Se daran cuenta que hay unos cambios muy grandes si siguen el capitulo de cerca, aun así, luego explicare que es para mejor, ya que todo tiene corcondancia para el futuro. Ah, casi lo olvido, ¡Sakura sera mucho más inteligente y llega a sorprender a Sasuke!, eso se notara mucho en este capitulo, espero que no desagrade.

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

-

-

**Itazura na Kiss**

III: "Promesa cumplida"

-

-

**Se dejo** llevar completamente por el pelinegro.

No le importaba donde iba, con él a su lado todo lo otro, era completamente irrelevante. Aun así, no se pudo dejar de sentir inútil al darse cuenta que entre los pasillos, él guardaba la mayor distancia entre ellos, obviamente para que la gente no se diera cuenta quien le acompañaba.

Suspiró resignada mientras pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera.

Sabía de antemano que él nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero como toda mujer enamorada, siempre guardaba esperanzas que con el tiempo se iban deteriorando más y más. Aun así, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ella no elegía a quien amar, tan solo lo sentía.

Levanto lentamente la mirada cuando se pudo dar cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, lo cual fue bastante fácil de detectar, ya que el pelinegro se había encallado al suelo, permitiendo la proximidad, lo cual hace un tiempo no.

La pelirosa quiso preguntar el porqué se encontraban allí, pero sus labios no la dejaban pronunciar palabras. Quizás era porque siempre él la volvía nerviosa o como también podría ser el miedo a que luego de cumplir su cometido se largara lejos, perdiéndolo de vista la gran parte del día.

Y aquello sí que era tortuoso, ya que aun que le doliera admitirlo, _se había vuelto adicta a él_.

-Se han equivocado –anunció el pelinegro con su habitual tono frio- nuestros almuerzos están intercambiados.

La chica frunció el ceño levemente mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón.

¿Eso era todo?, ¿La había llamado bruscamente para hablar de un _almuerzo_?...

Bueno… quizás el hecho de que su bolsa siempre había sido rosa, lo incomodara en sobremanera, pero sonaba extraño que Sasuke Uchiha la reuniera a solas solo por aquel inconveniente.

-Toma –el chico alargo de su mano una pequeña cajita cubierta por una pequeña tela femenina-

La chica no tardo en reaccionar. Por lo cual imitó sus pasos, sacando de entre su bolso, el almuerzo de él, que por lo visto era el doble.

No pudo dejar de imaginar una escena en cual ella le preparará un rica comida, por lo cual él agradeciera tiernamente, como lo haría cualquier varón de una pareja concreta.

-¿Me la pasaras o qué? –Gruño ya sin paciencia el azabache mientras tomaba sin intenciones aparentes una mecha de su pelo, a lo cual la pelirosa casi se desmayo-

No pudo describir el hecho por el cual su corazón latía con intensidad en cada momento cual estuviera a muy poco distancia. Era algo normal para ella, por ello no tenía vergüenza, asegurando que él no lo notaba, pero valla que estaba equivocada.

-S-si –murmuró embelesada en su rostro mientras estiraba un brazo, intercambiando sus pertenencias-

Sintió como sus manos se tocaban en cosa de segundos, pero aun así era como si una descarga de energía extraña se adentrara por todo su cuerpo y le obligara pedir más.

Había sido solo un roce, pero para ella, era como si todo todo su ser se hubiera ido directamente hacia el cielo, sintiendo como se enloquecía completamente mientras trataba tomar el control de su respiración entrecortada y su pulsación desesperada…

-Todo esto pasa por que estamos en el mismo instituto –él había vuelto a hablar, pero esta vez totalmente cabreado mientras se daba vuelta sin dar mayor explicación-

El corazón de la pelirosa comenzó a palpitar horrorizado, intentando avisar que sin el pelinegro se sentía incompleta.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer si ya no tenía más excusas para estar a su lado?...

Y en ese segundo lo recordó. Sí, la forma más eficiente y sucia de controlar a él invencible Sasuke Uchiha. Y por ello volvió a sonreír.

-Cierto –habló en voz alta y sarcástica la dueña de los ojos verdes- No será que puedas equivocarte usando mi uniforme.

El pelinegro paró en seco.

Estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver su rostro, aun así sabía de antemano que no estaba para nada contento.

Diablos, odiaba estar de esta forma con él, pero era la única solución a sus problemas.

-¿Por qué usaría el tuyo? –él tono de voz del chico daba realmente miedo, como si se tratara de un asesino en la escena del crimen-

-Bueno es porque…-Sakura habló suavemente, como si disfrutara cada momento entre sus palabras- al parecer tú solías usar falda.

El silencio sepulcral se dejo gobernar entre los dos.

Aun así sabía que no era porque Sasuke no le hubiera prestado atención, si no que era lo contario, pues podía ver como apretaba los puños lentamente y su cuerpo temblaba de forma irregular.

El chico se dio vuelta de forma elegante, aun así pudo observar claramente como su seño estaba fruncido de forma evidente y el hecho cual sus ojos desprendían una serie de odio, hasta pudo jurar que pudo observar un poco de rojo, pero al parecer alucinaba.

Vaya, al parecer el tema era tabú para el Uchiha menor.

Sakura intento relajarse mientras buscaba en su bolso la muestra de oro, tardo algunos segundos por los cual rogaba que el chico no la decapitara de forma dolorosa, pero aun así lo encontró e intactamente.

Dejo ver una pequeña fotografía entre sus manos, la cual se adornaba a un hermoso pelinegro con vestido rosado y una coleta del mismo tono.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Exigió saber bruscamente el chico mientras intentaba retener las ganas de arrancar aquel papel de las manos de la ojiverde-

-Tu madre me dio una –sonrió tiernamente la pelirosa mientras se dedicaba a ver la foto sin prestar atención a el estado de él-

-Damela.

-No.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Explotó el chico ya sin compostura-

-Tú siempre andas indiferente conmigo y además sueles molestarme –comenzó su discurso la chica mientras caminaba de forma intimidante- Ya me canse de eso, así qué escuchas lo que te debo decir o todos sabrán que hasta los genios tienen debilidades.

-Sakura, estás sobrepasando la línea –apretó los dientes el pelinegro mientras se daba pasos directos hacia ella- y créeme que no te gustara ver los resultados.

-Tranquilo –rió levemente la pelirosa mientras intentaba mantener controlado su lado enamoradizo- Pienso devolvértela, pero solo… con una condición.

El chico dejo de avanzar, para luego levantar sus cejas en un gesto de sorpresa, ella lo tomó como una continuación.

-Los exámenes son en dos semanas –explicó lentamente mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello- sí puedo estar entre la lista académica con tu ayuda, obtendrás tu fotografía.

Movió lentamente su foto mientras mantenía una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que quieres que sea tu _tutor_? –pregunto secamente el chico, pero esta vez mucho más calmado-

-Sí –asintió sinceramente mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo-

Noto como el chico llevaba la vista hacia el cielo, como si intentara concentrarse a encontrar una solución. Vio como movía los labios irregularmente e intento no lanzarse a ellos, aun así se le hacía bastante difícil.

Y los minutos, parecían siglos.

-Lo hare –hablo por fin, pero esta vez, volvió a ponerse de espalda- aun así no puedo prometerte nada, ¿entendiste?, ya que tu nivel de inteligencia no creo que dé para más.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, ¿Qué se creía para venir a juzgarla sin conocerla?, aun así no pudo, ya fue interrumpida nuevamente por la voz de Sasuke.

-Pobre de ti que no cumplas la promesa, porque si esa fotografía no está en mis manos, pagaras duramente las consecuencias.

Dicho esto, comenzó a dar pasos hacía el camino de salida.

-

-

**El silenció** gobernaba todo rincón de la habitación.

Respiro entrecortada mientras intentaba relajarse completamente, aun así, se le hacía muy difícil teniendo a Sasuke Uchiha a solo unos centímetros.

Disimuladamente llevo la vista hacía él, sintiendo como su corazón latía desmesuradamente fuerte.

Se encontraba en su mesa de centró, escribiendo lentamente sobre un cuadernillo de tapa azulina. Poseía una mirada concentrada y sus labios se movían con irregularidad, como si intentaran descifrar el más crudo acertijo.

Quería hablarle y romper el hielo de una vez por todas, pero sus labios no se lo permitían y esta vez no comprendía el por qué.

-Deberías ser capaz de obtener 80 puntos si logras…hacer esto -el chico la interrumpió bruscamente mientras levantaba tranquilamente la cabeza, enterrando sus azabaches ojos sobre ella-

La chica asintió totalmente nerviosa.

Dios, se sentía estúpida, ¿acaso no podía estar solo unos momentos fueras del amorío?, ¿Por qué su corazón debía latir de esa forma en cada momento?, pues no le agradaba la idea de tener que soportar las ganas de besarlo, cuando debería estar _estudiando._

No. No volvería a caer en aquel estúpido juego, ella le demostraría a él azabache todo lo que se perdía al no estar con ella.

Paso una mano por su cabello mientras acercaba lentamente el papel a su altura. Luego tomo la lapicera y sin ya rumbo atrás comenzó a leer y resolver.

Odiaba en sobremanera el hecho de quedar atascada cada dos minutos y no saber qué hacer desde ese momento. Aun así, no se atrevía a preguntar, ya que podría parecer una estúpida sin quisiera la materia básica dentro de su mente.

No le agradaban las ecuaciones, pero por el amor _todo _se debía hacer, así que por primera vez en su vida no aborreció la idea de las matemáticas y comenzó a disfrutar, saliendo sola de sus hoyos de información vacía y adentrándose cada vez más a los resultados de cada ejercicio.

Pasaron largos minutos en los cuales nadie pronunciaba palabra, ya que los dos estaban centrados en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro repasaba lentamente con su mirada la situación de la chica. ¿Desde cuándo se concentraba tanto y llenaba la hoja de cálculos?

Frunció el ceño totalmente desconcertado.

Bueno… también cabían las posibilidades que todo estuviera erróneo y aquella escena de niña estudiosa solo fuera una tonta actuación de una novata.

Sí, eso debía ser.

-Sasuke –la chica lo llamó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de interrumpir algo importante- terminé.

El azabache desvió los ojos de forma maliciosa, no podía aguantar las ganas de refregarle en la cara que no podía hacer nada y no había caso para seguir con esto.

Le quito la hoja en cosa de segundos y sin ya mucha paciencia comenzó a revisar las ecuaciones.

Por otro lado, Sakura se mordía el labio con nerviosismo mientras le rogaba a dios que todo saliera bien.

-Te has equivocado –murmuro el pelinegro secamente- no prestaste atención a los signos de la segunda columna.

La pelirosa llevo la vista hacia el piso totalmente avergonzada, era verdad, ella nunca podría llegar tan lejos como él lo hacía.

Era una molestia y no había vuelta atrás.

No valía la pena seguir.

-Bien –se levanto lentamente de la mesa y sin palabras miro hacia la ventana- creo que hemos terminado, no te preocupes.

El chico la miro atentamente y luego sonrió.

-He dicho que te has equivocado en signos –reprendió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido- deja de pensar estupideces y pone atención en el ejercicio, eso es todo.

La pelirosa mantuvo silenció con la vista remarcada todavía en la ventana, el chico suspiró resignado y se puso de pie de un tirón, dispuesto a irse.

Su corazón se encogió, sabía que no estaría por más tiempo ahí y ahora toda su habitación se encontraría desolada sin su presencia, incompleta y sin sentido.

-No me gustan las chicas dramática y menos que no sepan salir adelante –gruño cabreado el azabache, para luego cerrar con fuerza la puerta, dejándola nuevamente sola-

Sakura sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla, mientras remarcaba en su mente las últimas palabras de él pelinegro.

-

-

**El salón** de clases se encontraba completamente desordenado.

Lápices en el suelo, cuadernos olvidados y mochilas amontonadas, eran él escenario primordial en aquel día.

Sakura volvió a bostezar mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en su pupitre.

Ino se encontraba a su lado completamente preocupada, ¿Por qué últimamente se veía tan cansada?

-Sakura –le habló la rubia mientras apoyaba una mano en su asiento- Últimamente te has visto muy decaida, ¿Cuál es la razón?

La pelirosa rió dulcemente ante su comentario y luego paso una mano amigable por detrás de su cuello.

-He estado estudiando –respondió sin más mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente-

La ojiazul parpadeó rápidamente por la sorpresa, ¿Se tomaba tan enserio eso de la lista?, pues si que era una gran sorpresa, ya hace un tiempo no repasaba nada ante una prueba.

-Es más –prosiguió la dueña de los ojos verdes totalmente cansada- ahora debo ir a la biblioteca.

Bostezó una vez más, mientras que a regáñetes pasaba una mano por su cara, al parecer necesitaba urgente un descanso.

La rubia intentó protestar, ya que eso no estaba bien, debía hacerla parar. Pero, fue interrumpida por la pelirosa, que sin decir palabras se marcho…

Camino solitaria por los pasillos de la escuela, apenas podía estar de pie, ya que no había parado en toda la noche de estudiar.

No había dormido.

Paso por la sala de la clase A, pero no se fijó, solo tomaba atención a él camino del frente y soñando que se sentaría en unos minutos más, ya que sus pies no le daban para más.

Llegó a la Biblioteca totalmente cansada y sin pronunciar palabras se sentó en las primeras mesas, para luego sacar de entre su bolso un libro de francés.

No sabía mucho del idioma, pues nunca le había llamado la atención en sobremanera y para rematar, su profesor era un asco.

No entendía nada, pues ninguna página estaba traducida al japonés. Todo, pero absolutamente todo, estaba en francés.

-Sasuke debe saber –susurró la chica mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos melancólicamente-

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás dos horas o hasta cincos. Pues la noción del tiempo le había dejado de importar desde cuando ya no tenía ansias de volver a casa y recibir las frías miradas del pelinegro.

No, no deseaba verlo y volverlo a llorar.

Pero… era la única solución, ya que si seguía como lo había hecho en estos últimos días, estaría más que asegurada fuera de la lista.

Y sería una estúpida por siempre, para él.

Dejo de pensar, ya estaba cansada de volverse a repetir una y otra vez el hecho. Desde ahora solo haría lo que su corazón le indicara.

Pudo sentir como su cuerpo corría rápidamente hacia un punto desconocido, como su corazón latía con rapidez y como su cabello bailaba con el viento.

_¿Esto estará bien?_

-

-

**Cerró** la puerta tras de sí, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Frente a ella estaba el pelinegro con un rostro de completa sorpresa.

Se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke con toda su facha descuidada y el corazón latiéndole a mil. No pensaba lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar, aun así no tenía miedo, tan solo una pizca de ¿_emoción?_

-Sasuke –habló ella con la voz entrecortada, su respiración se había vuelto totalmente irregular-

El azabache tan solo la miró con total curiosidad y sin dejar atrás su sorpresa, ¿Qué hacia ella en su habitación y de ese modo?, ya que no dejaba de transmitir en su mente, la imagen de una Sakura con el pelo desparramado, la ropa corrida, sucia y además, tan sería y decidida.

-Perdóname –bajó su cabeza totalmente avergonzada- Se que hice mal al no tomar en cuenta mi error y dejarte de esa forma, ¡Pero ahora me esforzaré totalmente!, ¡por favor vuelve a ser mi tutor!

El pelinegro dejó pasar un bufido totalmente molesto, dejando ver que no le agradaba para nada la situación.

-Ya levanta la cabeza –gruño el chico totalmente cabreado- ¿Puedes parar el drama?, ya te he dicho que me desagrada esa gente.

La pelirosa sonrió levemente mientras subía la cabeza.

Se sentía feliz, por que había escuchado nuevamente al mismo Sasuke de antes, y aun que fuera un bastardo, había aprendido a amarlo de esa forma.

Lo había extrañado.

-No creas que lo hago porque me guste –se defendió el chico nuevamente, como lo había hecho el día en que sus maletas se encallaron en su habitación o cuando accedió a ser su tutor- Solamente lo hago por la fotografía, la necesito y conociéndote saldrás con alguna cosa si no accedo.

La chica asintió totalmente feliz… Sabía que las palabras de él eran totalmente verdad y realmente no deseaba ser su tutor, como ella lo hacía de alumna, pero aun así, lo era y eso valía mucho más que las excusas.

-Es francés –explicó ella, todavía en su transe emocional-

El azabache suspiró derrotado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, como si intentara conservar la paciencia.

-Parlez-vous français? (¿hablas francés?) –Pregunto él con su típico tono frío-

La chica lo abrazó emocionado, comprendiendo las palabras del chico, por supuesto él la aparto enseguida y no pudo dejar de enfadarse, diciéndole que era una molestia por bastante tiempo, aun así, a ella no le importo…

El tiempo comenzó a volar nuevamente.

La noche cada vez era más profunda y la madrugada se dejaba resplandecer por cada ventana de la habitación del pelinegro.

La chica volvió a releer el último párrafo de la lectura que se habían dedicado a descifrar, cual estaba en completo francés, pero no era problema para el chico, ya que la conocía de memoria.

-¿Te odio? –Pregunto la chica curiosa a la última palabra, creyendo así la respuesta, pero no estaba para nada segura ya que no conocía aquella palabra-

El azabache resopló totalmente cabreado ante las últimas palabras, ¿era estúpida o qué?, aquello estaba más que equivocado.

-Dice J' t aime –gruño sin compostura, mientras intentaba calmarse, pero ¡era pésima en el idioma!- no, te odio… te amo.

La chica se sonrojó ante las últimas palabras, sabía que era por la lectura, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que aquellas palabras podrían haber sido verdaderas en sus más profundas imaginaciones.

_No, te odio… Te amo._

Dejo vagar su mente en la ventana, mientras se fijaba en la luna, que estaba preciosa aquella noche.

Llena y luminosa.

Sonrió lentamente y luego se dio nuevamente vuelta, pero no encontró lo que ella había creído, pues al contario de ver a un Sasuke cabreado y sin paciencia, vio a uno dormido encima de la mesa.

_Claro, eran las tres de la mañana._

Sus cabellos negros se encontraban esparcidos en la mesa, sus labios entre abiertos para dejar escapar su respiración suave, sus ojos estaban cerrados de una manera tan natural.

Se veía tan inocente, dulce y para rematar, ¡Hermoso!...

Como siempre lo era.

Se dejo llevar por el momento y se acurruco en sus propios brazos, a solo unos centímetros de Sasuke. Lo miro por unos segundos, sin dejar restricciones, ya que él no podía darse cuenta, pues estaba dormido.

Pero el sueño le gano, así que sin más quejas, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura y protegida por el pelinegro de su lado.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se dejó abrir suavemente, dejando aparecer a una pelinegra con una bandeja en mano.

-Disculpen interrumpir, pero…-no siguió, pues se había dado cuenta de la situación, observando a los dos chicos dormir con tanta tranquilidad el uno al lado de él otro- Valla que escena han armado.

Sonrió dulcemente y sin pensarlo sacó una pequeña cámara de su bolsillo, pues era fanática de la fotografía y siempre traía una consigo por casos especiales como ese.

_Flash,_ una nueva imagen para su álbum.

-

-

**Bajó** las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha con mucho cuidado.

Exactamente habían pasado 8 días, desde que habían vuelto a estudiar con el pelinegro, ayudándola todo los días hasta tarde.

Con _todas_ las materias. Bueno, unas más que otra, eso no se podía discutir.

-Sakura-chan –habló suavemente la pelinegra, mientras sostenía un pequeño sobré color castaño- mucha suerte en los exámenes, aquí tienes un amuleto de la suerte.

La chica subió una ceja curiosa ante el objeto y sin más lo recibió.

-No lo abras hasta terminar –le cerró un ojo- bueno ya ve, que Sasuke ya está a una cuadra.

La pelirosa asintió rápidamente, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose sin más hacia el impaciente pelinegro.

Lo alcanzo luego de tres minutos corriendo y sin pronunciar palabras marchó a su lado, algo que al pelinegro le gusto, ya que no escucharía su molesta voz en la mañana.

Llevaron un paso tranquilo hacia la estación, cual estaba nuevamente repleta, como era todos los días.

Pasaron el ticket y se unieron al revoltijo, quien nuevamente se sobresaltaba ante la llegada del tren.

El pelinegro tomó el brazo de la pelirosa totalmente cabreado, ya que siempre la chica se dejaba llevar por la multitud y salía perdiendo, sabiendo que tenía que salvarla.

Con brusquedad paso entre las personas, tirando de ella al mismo tiempo que la protegía entre sus brazos, para que no saliera lastimada.

Llegaron a tiempo, pasando el cierre de puertas.

La pelirosa respiraba no muy calmada, por el hecho de haber sido arrastrada hasta dentro y también al sentir aquel proximidad con el chico, quien se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla.

Al parecer no era tan mala persona como ella creía.

Ahora, era mucho _menos_ bastardo.

El silenció incomodo se extendió todo el camino, mientras cada uno llevaba la vista hacia puntos diferentes, absorbidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la escuela, la chica guardo la distancia y disimulo el hecho de ir a su lado, aun así no había querido separarse ya que buscaba la mejor situación para darle las gracias, pero era realmente difícil.

Apretó los puños cuando pudo ver la puerta de la sala de él, ya que lógicamente al ser la A, estaba al principio de todos los 3eros.

Mordió su labio cuando pudo ver la separación de los dos, ya que se dirigía su clase.

Se apresuro y sin más remedio dejo a sus labios trabajar en aquella milésima de segundos entre su camino hacia el F y la puerta de la entrada de él pelinegro.

-Gracias –susurró suavemente, calculando el hecho que solo llegara a sus oídos-

El chico se sorprendió ante sus palabras y sin más importancia rió levemente.

-Suerte –respondió en el mismo tono, para luego perderse entre sus compañeros-

Y en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía, caminando con toda la felicidad en su rostro.

-

-

**Se obligó** a respirar con calma, cuando pudo ver la Hoja del examen sobre su banco.

-Por favor, comiencen –clamó fuerte el profesor del frente-

Sakura sin dejar esperar, dio vuelta el papel.

Se dejo sorprender al darse cuenta que el texto plasmado en el examen, era el mismo que habían analizado juntos en la primera clase de francés.

Comenzó a recordar las palabras del pelinegro, descifrando cada palabra y cada estrofa de este.

Y como muchas otras veces, agradeció de todo corazón a Uchiha Sasuke.

Y así, con todo el conocimiento de las materias y todo lo aprendido, respondió con esfuerzo cada respuesta, como lo hizo con todos los otros exámenes.

-

-

**Todos** los alumnos de la clase estaban recaídos, menos uno, que poseía una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura –suspiró derrotada la rubia- ¿Cómo te fue?

La chica sonrió nuevamente y rió pero intentando ser mucho más sutil, para no llamar la atención.

-Bien –respondió sin más- supe cómo hacerlos.

Sus amigos se miraron desconcertados entre sí, aun así, no le importo, estaba muy feliz para echarlo a perder.

-Te vez bastante relajada –habló desganada la castaña Tenten- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Luego estarás completamente avergonzada –advirtió Ino mientras jugaba con su larga cabellera- y no digas que no te advertimos.

Sakura entornó los ojos al escucharla. Siempre venía con el mismo discurso, haciéndola parar directamente a la tierra, pero esta vez, estaba equivocada, ya iba a ver el día de los resultados.

-¡Hoy hay que divertirse! –Gritó entusiasmado Naruto que dirigía rápidamente hacia ellas- La tortura termino, así que ahora hay que relajarse, ¿cierto Sakura-chan?

La chica le sonrió, intentando decir "sería-una-buena-idea,-pero-no-tengo-ganas", aun así el rubio era totalmente malo interpretando a las personas, así que emocionado la tomo en brazos, corriendo hacia la entrada de la clase y comenzando a darle vueltas en el aire.

-¡Detente Naruto! –clamó la chica en sus brazos, rogando que el chico le hiciera caso, pero al igual que él, se encontraba feliz, así que no le molesto del todo-

No noto, cuando un pelinegro paso en el pasillo que se encontraba a su lado, observando completamente la escena de la pelirosa.

Caminaba con Neji, uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que habían ido a comprar una refrescante bebida.

El castaño se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Mira Sasuke –le apunto a la pelirosa- La chica que se te declaró, al parecer está saliendo con ese tal Naruto.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño cabreado, ¿Desde cuándo se ponía a hacer escenas al medio de los pasillos?, pues si que era molesta.

-No es asunto de nosotros –respondió secamente, mientras le daba un sorbo rápido a su bebida, desviando completamente la vista, para seguir con su camino, como si no hubiera visto nada-

Aun que fuera un poco difícil.

-

-

**Corrió** con todas sus fuerzas hacía el patio central de la escuela.

Una semana exacta había pasado luego de loe exámenes y justo como apuntaba la tradición, la lista se mostraría aquella mañana.

Se encontró con una enorme multitud amontonada, quienes todos leían el gran papel que se montaba en sus rostros.

_Los cincuenta mejores puntajes._

Se hizo un espació entre la gente, totalmente nerviosa, necesitaba leer los resultados, pues todo su esfuerzo se centraba en ellos.

Llevo la vista hacía el frente, encontrándose directamente con el número uno, cual obviamente lo ocupaba un pelinegro con puntaje perfecto, Sasuke Uchiha.

Embozo una sonrisa totalmente grata, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y ahora por alguna razón se encontraba completamente tranquila.

Salió de entre la gente, pues debía ir al otro lado, donde se encontraban los últimos lugares, pues si tenía esperanzas, debería encontrarse allí.

Pero a medio camino se encontró frente a frente con el azabache, quien llevaba la mirada apacible. Claro, debió haber venido a cerciorarse que estaba en el primero.

-Felicidades –habló bajo pues sabía que él no le agradaba conversar con ella en el instituto- tienes el primer puesto.

Sasuke enarco una ceja con la vista penetrante hacia ella y luego embozo la famosa sonrisa Uchiha de orgullo.

-Por supuesto –respondió normal, como si no le importara la conversación en presencia de mucha gente- es la primera vez que estudio tanto.

La chica rió suavemente, bueno eso si que era verdad y todo por su culpa.

-Y tú también lo has hecho –le aclaró volviendo a la sonrisa de Uchiha, tratando de decir "lo-has-hecho-solo-por-que-yo-te-ayude"- ¿No lo has visto?

La chica negó sorprendida, ¿Estaba en la lista?, ¿Estaba bromeando? O ¿realmente todos sus esfuerzos habían valido para algo?

Se movió por instinto hacia el lado de las finales, pero sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre su brazo, tomándolo con fuerza y dándola vuelta.

El pelinegro tomo sus hombros y la obligo a quedar frente el papel, cerca de él mismo, haciendo que la pelirosa abriera los ojos de forma inhumana.

-No puede ser…-susurró lentamente sin todavía entender del todo y sintiendo que su felicidad ya no podía para más, aun así no la podía mostrar, pues estaba todavía en su trance- estoy en el lugar diecinueve…

El azabache soltó su agarre y se mantuvo en completo silencio, luego observo como la chica se daba vuelta con una sonrisa realmente gigante.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó fuerte, no lo podía ocultar, era su mayor logro- ¡Estoy en el lugar diecinueve!

El pelinegro subió una mano a la atura de ella.

-Gracias, Gracias –la tomo dulcemente- Realmente Gracias.

El Uchiha entorno los ojos, ya comenzando a cabrearse.

-No es eso –gruño- un trato, es un trato, regrésame lo que me prometiste.

La chica asintió totalmente feliz, sacándola la fotografía entre su bolsillo y sin muchos cuidados alcanzándosela en el aire.

El pelinegro se la quito al instante de las manos y la ocultó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras sentía la rabia cruzar por todo su cuerpo. ¿¡Como se le ocurría ser tan descuidada!?

-Para la otra muéstrasela a todos –habló con su tono de voz frió, pero a la vez bañado en uno sarcástico- Hmp, molesta.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta con elegancia, caminando al lado contrario de ella, realmente muy tranquilo y aunque le costara admitirlo, también muy feliz, ya que su ayuda había servido para algo.

Sabiendo ahora que no era para nada estúpida, pues el resultado realmente le había sorprendido.

-

-

**Ya **se deben haber enterado de los cambios, pues como vieron, Sakura ha estado en lista y no en el cincuenta como nosotros creiamos, si no que el diecinueve.

Se que suena extraño, pero pense mucho el número y deseaba algo que sorprendiera pero a la vez tubiera corcondancia con el trama y luego veran por que justamente _ese. _

Ruego a dios que les haya gustado, ya que como dije, yo disfrute haciendolo, aun que luego lo are mucho más cuando haya más entre los dos. Ahora recién empieza.

Por favor les pido que dejen comentarios, ya que entre más, yo subo mucho más rapido, ya que son mi inspiración y realmente soy feliz, sin ustedes no soy nada, encerio... A asi que esto va dedicado a cada uno.

Cuídense mucho, **¡REWIES POR FAVOR, PARA SABER COMO HA SALIDO Y MEJORAR LO QUE NO HA ESTADO MUY BIEN, ADEMÁS DE UNA RAPIDÍSIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

** .:Milkka:.**


	5. Rechazó y la fiesta del deporte

**Lectores(a): **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la Historia, espero no haberme demorado demasiado. No me convenció del todo y realmente se me hizo muy difícil hacerlo, y realmente tenia muchos cambios este, ya que es un poco más sentimental y no tantos diálogos. Oh, también deseaba destacar que en unos días más me iré de vacaciones a el caribe, por dos semanas y no se si podre actualizar ahí, aun que intentare llevar mi notebook, intentando hacer algo en los tiempos libres, aun así no creo que sea igualmente tan rapido como ahora, pero como me quedan unos cuantos dias intentare tener unos dos capitulo más antes del viaje.

**Aclaraciones: **Como aclaro en todos los capítulos, mi historia no es exactamente igual y tiene bastante cambios, para que se haga más interesante ante sus ojos y tengan un poco de intriga al no saber siempre lo que va a pasar si es que vieron el anime. También aclaro que los personajes son un poco distintos al pensar, como Sakura que destaco y en este capitulo se vera un pcoo más como es ella y su como se siente al amar a Sasuke y no ser correspondida, al no saber si renunciar todo o intentar seguir adelante.

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss**

IV "Rechazó y la fiesta del deporte"

-

-

**Miró el reloj.**

Apuntaban las dos menos diez.

Suspiró, solo faltaban unos minutos para que las clases por fin terminaran.

No podía negar que aquel día había sido uno del más feliz de su vida, pero debía destacar que recién había terminado unas interminables semanas de esmero estudio y necesitaba urgente un descanso.

Paso una mano por su cabello totalmente desganada.

Las cosas habían ido realmente bien, pues el pelinegro había estado todos los días junto a ella, ayudándola a estudiar y apoyándola silenciosamente. Pero ahora… tenía mucho miedo, ya que no tenía más excusas para estar a su lado, todo había terminado.

Sintió el timbre sonar de manera brusca, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Sin más espera se levantó de su banco, tomó su bolso y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas con sumo cuidado, sentía que sus ojos se le iban a dormir en cualquier momento.

-Hey, Señorita número diecinueve –le habló una voz femenina bastante familiar, claro, su rubia mejor amiga Ino- ¿No te sientes como la Uchiha de nuestra clase?

Sakura dejó salir una risita divertida. Ahora todos pensaban que era una mujer increíblemente inteligente y que se había convertido en un tipo de héroe del F.

-Como si lo fuera –respondió con burla mientras ordenaba las lapiceras-

¿Qué tenía la gente en la cabeza para compararla con él?, no es que le gustara ofenderse a sí misma, pero realmente eso era un poco ridículo, oh dios, él era el número _uno_ y ella tan solo la diecinueve, rematando que lo había hecho con una ayuda casi soberana.

Las dos chicas sintieron como unos pasos se acercaban, voltearon sus miradas y se encontraron con los rostros de sus amigos, Naruto y Tenten.

El rubio llevaba una sonrisa de lado a lado, estaba realmente feliz, pues se había dado cuenta en la mañana, que la pelirosa se encontraba en la tan preciada lista, anunciante de las cincuenta mejores mentes de los terceros.

-Sakura-chan –el rubio miro suavemente hacia el pupitre de la chica, ella no respondió, pues estaba bastante ocupada con el arreglo de sus útiles- Se te cayó algo, ¿Qué es?

Subió la vista un poco cabreada, ¿Por qué siempre le molestaba en los peores momentos?, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba bastante cansada para estupideces y se quería ir a dormir?, dios mío, sabía que Naruto era una muy buena persona, pero a veces era muy molestoso.

Se sorprendió.

Pues lo que el chico llevaba ahora en sus manos, era el castaño sobre quien su imaginaria suegra le había dado el día de los exámenes, asegurándole que le daría suerte y que lo abriera una vez que terminara. ¡Pero se le había olvidado!, dios quizás estaba sentida con ella al no haberle comentado nada sobre ello.

-Es un amuleto de la suerte –respondió un poco pálida, ¿Por qué tubo que olvidarse de ello?, ¿Por qué?- creí que me ayudaría a los exámenes y entrar a la lista.

Tenten parecía emocionada. Claro, a la chica le encantaban todas esas cosas triviales que nadie puede comprobar, dando por hecho que su amiga era bastante extraña, pero de igual forma la quería de una forma impresionante.

-¿Por qué no lo abres y compartes con nosotros? –Comentó emocionada la castaña, quien no podía quitar los ojos del sobre-

La pelirosa suspiró. Si no aceptaba, sabía que no la dejarían tranquila y sus horas de descanso se irían directamente al retrete.

-Acérquense –accedió derrotada, ¿Qué más podía hacer si sus amigos eran molestosos y tercos?-

Los tres chicos casi corrieron a su lado. Ino se puso a su lado derecho como siempre y Teten al izquierdo, dejando a Naruto sin más opción que detrás, aun así no le molesto ya que era bastante más alto y no le quitaba la vista para nada.

Dejó pasar unos segundos, pues les gustaba hacerlos sufrir. Pero ya no pudo por mucho más y sin interrupciones se dedico a abrir el sobre con cuidado, en su interior había láminas blancas, de una tela bastante familiar. Las dio vuelta y se encontró con unas fotos.

No pudo describir las caras de todos cuando se dieron cuenta de su contenido, por ello el silenció se permanecía sin dejar atrás el transe del cual todos parecían estar.

-Me puedes explicar…-murmuró Ino totalmente fuera de sí, pero aun así podía notar su tono de voz bastante molesto y a la vez confundido- ¿Qué haces durmiendo junto a Sasuke Uchiha en estas fotos?

La pelirosa mantuvo silenció. ¿Cómo mierda habían fotografias de los dos en sus horas de estudios?, ¿Por qué existían?, ¿Quién se las había tomado?, ¿Y qué hacían en su sobre de la_ suerte_?...

Se sonrojó en sobremanera, pues no podía negar que el pelinegro se veía realmente encantador con sus cabellos desparramados, los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados inocentemente. Además ella se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de la misma forma, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Claro, ¿Quién no estaría feliz de dormir al lado de aquel ángel?

-¡Respóndeme Sakura! –Le exigió impaciente la chica al no sentir respuesta-

No. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, no podían saber la verdad, pues _Sasuke se lo había pedido_, y aunque sonara estúpido ella deseaba acatarlo con todo su corazón, ya que no deseaba mas pelea entre ellos, no.

¡¿Por qué no podía pensar en una salida rápida?!

-¿Qué diablos… es esto? –El rubio pregunto totalmente herido, temiendo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-.

No. No quería dañarlo, pues no lo podía soportar, odiaba hacerle esto al rubio, ¡Pero era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta totalmente que estaba enamoradade _Sasuke Uchiha_ y no de él!

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –exploto ya sin compostura Ino, quien se sentía totalmente fuera de sí, ya que su mejor amiga le escondía cosas- ¿Por qué estás tú e Sasuke durmiendo juntos y tan felizmente?

Se mordió el labio nerviosa, ¿Qué había que hacer?, No podía seguir con la farsa, ¡Eran sus mejores amigos!

-Discúlpenme –rogo la chica desesperada, intentando retener unas lágrimas-

-Ya no importa –sonrió Tenten dulcemente, mientras se ponía por delante de la molesta Ino- solamente necesitamos que nos expliques, pues acá nadie entiende nada, así que no te pongas a llorar.

La chica los miro con un nudo en la garganta, ¡Eran muy buenos!, pero… se le hacía tan difícil desobedecer su trato de no decir nada, bueno aunque ellos de igual manera guardarían el secreto así que, ¿Por qué no contarlo de una buena vez?

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer –habló la rubia un poco resentida, sin duda el tema de esconder cosas siempre le había llegado-

La pelirosa asintió un poco derrotada, al diablo con descansar ese día y también a guardar su más preciado secreto… y todo solo por sus mejores amigos.

Intentando retener su miedo, comenzó a contar todo sobre su nueva vida, aun así omitiendo temas privados entre el pelinegro y ella, pues podía herir a un rubio y también por el hecho de que esos recuerdos solo quería que les perteneciera a los dos.

Pasaron minutos enteros en los cual ella se encontraba narrando, por lo cual cada vez sus amigos se sorprendían más, aun así no le importo, ya que sabía que luego la entenderían, ¿no?

-Ah ahora entiendo todo –exclamó emocionada Ino-

-Viviendo los dos juntos –Tenten parecía deducir algo con mucho cuidado- el corazón de Sasuke podría ablandarse contigo, ¿No crees?

Sakura se puso completamente roja, creía que iba a explotar, ¿No entendía cuanto llegaban esas palabras a su corazón?, maldita Tenten, sabía cuál era su punto débil.

-Eso es imposible –casi gritó Naruto sus palabras, estaba realmente molesto, por ello golpeó por inercia la mesa-

-No lo creó –lo regañó la castaña bastante molesta, ¿Por qué siempre el rubio tenía que hacer esos comentarios que bajaban el autoestima de su amiga?- Ya que se ven bastante cercanos en las fotografías, admite ya Naruto, que quizás el podría haber cambiado de opinión aunque sea un poco.

La pelirosa fijo sus ojos en la chica, ¿Podría ser que sus palabras tuvieran razón?, ¿Podría encontrar una leve esperanza que el pelinegro pudiera cambiar?, ¿Podría mirarla con otros ojos?, ¿Estaban más cercanos?, miles de preguntas el anidaban.

El rubio apretó los dientes, ¿Cuánto más podría soportar que la persona cual amaba, estaba enamorada del un estúpido chico que no le importaba en los más mínimo?, ¿Por qué no abría los ojos?

-No lo creo –suspiró Sakura derrotada mientras ponía su bolso por sobre el hombro izquierdo- Incluso en casa, él me ignora totalmente. Me odia.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta, no deseaba hablar más de esto, pues darle más vuelta a el asunto que todos los días le anidaba era totalmente doloroso. ¿Cómo podría saber si tenía posibilidades?, él no la tomaba cuenta y fin del asunto.

No quería más ilusiones, su vida estaba como estaba, vivía con su frialdad, con sus miradas penetrantes que la hacían quedar sin aire, lo cual estaba totalmente acostumbrada. Incluso amaba a Sasuke tal como era, pero realmente ya no quería saber lo que sentía él, porque al fin de cuenta sabia que terminaría perdiendo.

Tomo la puerta con sus blancas manos y la abrió lentamente, pues no tenía muchas fuerzas y estaba totalmente centrada en sus pensamientos.

-De todos modos, estoy viviendo temporalmente con él –habló con voz dolorosa, mientras les daba la espalda, no quería que vieran su rostro- Por favor manténgalo en secreto, ¿sí?

No lo resistía mas, hablar de eso le hacía daño, Sí, porque él siempre le hacía daño y eso que tan solo con su presencia, pues aunque le doliera admitirlo él estaba grabado dentro de su corazón, lo amaba demasiado.

Y en ese momento, corrió, rogando el poder desahogarse.

-

-

**Escondió** su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Lloraba. No lo podía desmentir.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer una persona enamorada si su corazón no era correspondido?, ¿Acaso ir feliz por la vida?

Apretó sus labios, le dañaba en sobremanera pensar en el tema y más aun si lo tocaban otras personas. ¡Era su vida!, ¿Por qué se tenían que meter?, ¿Por qué le exigían saber cada detalle?, ¿Por qué no podía vivir silenciosamente con su problema?, ¿Por qué?

Sentía su corazón desgarrarse, silenciosamente pero a la vez mortal, creyendo que si seguía con esto terminaría muerta de amor.

-Haruno –sintió un grito fuerte gritó a sus espaldas. Oh no, ¿Cómo la habían encontrado?, y peor aún, ¿Por qué justamente _él_?-

Había sentido su tono de voz totalmente molesto, al parecer algo había hecho y por estúpida todo se iría a la basura en ese momento.

Un mano la tomo bruscamente de su brazo, sintió como su corazón latía descontrolado, pero esta vez no solo era por su presencia si no que también de el más puro miedo.

-Maldita Haruno –la tomo lentamente de su sitio y sin más preguntas le exigió mirarlo a sus ojos negros, que esta vez estaban totalmente furiosos- ¡Te dije que guardaras silencio, que no le digieras a nadie que vivíamos juntos!, maldita sea, ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que un secreto es un secreto?

La chica no podía detener su mirada, no quería sentir sus ojos comiéndola con odio, despreciándola, ¿Pero por qué maldita ella sea no podía apartar la vista?

Sabía que estaba llorando nuevamente, como una estúpida niña tonta, que nunca en su vida podría aprender a salir sola de todos sus problemas. ¿Por qué era tan patética cuando se trataba de él?, ¿Por qué?

-¡Fue suficiente hasta aquí! –gruñó cabreado el chico quien sentía las gotas de agua caer por su cabello, ya que recientemente se había duchado- Tu puedes estar bien con esto, ¿No?, ¡pero para mí es un completo problema!

Apretó los puños fuertemente en la camisa que sostenía de la chica, justo a un lado del brazo.

-Creía que podrías entender, incluso te lo pedí, pero ahora veo que ni eso puedes hacer –continuo el chico con el ceño completamente fruncido- ¡Ya deja de meterte en mi vida!

Dicho esto la soltó con brusquedad, pues todo eso le sacaba de sus casillas, ¡Ella solamente le arruinaba la vida!, realmente era una de las más grandes molestias que había tenido en su vida y comenzaba a detestarla con todo su corazón. Pero, ¿Por qué sentía tristeza al ver las lagrimas que la adornaban?, maldita sea, no la quería ver.

Se dio vuelta, deseaba irse y desaparecer de ahí, su presencia simplemente no la aguantaba.

Camino totalmente enfurecido, ahora todos lo comenzarían a molestar y decir que estaba con una estúpida niña con promedio deprimente.

Sakura lo observo con total detenimiento cada paso que daba, los cuales parecían la distancia que los separaba amorosamente, percatándose que cada vez se hacía más grande, dejándola sin esperanzas, porque si algún día la tubo, ahora había desaparecido por completo.

-

-

**Mantuvo** su vista en los pliegues de su cama.

Estaba abrazada tontamente a su cuerpo mientras sentía las lagrimas caer por sus ojos, no podía aguantar hacerlo, aun que se sintiera cada vez más inútil al pensar que lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar todo esto?, ¡¿Hasta cuándo maldita sea?!

Llevo el sobre que tenía en sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, mientras sentía como una punzada se enclavaba en su pecho.

-La primera carta de amor que he escrito… –susurró inaudible, ya que deseaba que las palabras solo fueran escuchadas a sus oídos- ni siquiera fue leída.

No podía creer que aun estaba enamorada de aquel molesto descorazonado, ¿acaso era una masoquista?, pues aunque estuviera cerca, era demasiado deprimente.

Cerró sus ojos, no deseaba luchar, es más, solo deseaba que la tierra la tragara de una vez por todas, para poder desaparecer completamente de sus problemas.

Dejo caer lagrimas nuevamente, ya que no podía controlar el dolor de su corazón, ¿Por qué justamente se tenía que enamorar de él?

Sonrió tristemente mientras sentía como el sueño la domaba totalmente, aquello era su salvación, ya que estaría algunas horas pérdida en sus imaginarias escenas en las cuales no tenía que pensar que el Uchiha era un completo bastardo con sus sentimientos.

Y así los minutos comenzaron a pasar, con ella totalmente dormida en los sueños más profundos que anhelaba su corazón y sin la interrupción de nadie.

La puerta se dejo abrir lentamente, dejando ver a un pelinegro recién duchado, con las gotas de agua caer por sus cabellos rebeldes, pantalones deportivos y una polera casual, pues normalmente no usaba pijama para dormir.

-Hey, el baño está libre –anunció con su voz normal, mientras secaba la parte de atrás de su cabello con una pequeña toalla- Puedes entrar.

Se iba a dar nuevamente la vuelta para salir, pues no se había percatado que la chica estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Aun así, la tentación de sus ojos lo hiso darse cuenta de la situación y nuevamente se odio por haber hablado tan fuerte, pero al parecer tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía como todo su ser le obligaba a acercarse.

Camino a pasos silenciosos mientras observaba como sus largos cabellos rosas se entrelazaban con las almohadas. También notaba como sus ojos cerrados se encontraban tristes, ya que se dejaba ver todavía las lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas.

Le clavo una mirada un poco profunda, quizás no estaba apenado, pero aun así algo dentro de su ser se arrepentía en sobremanera por haberla dejado en ese estado.

Llevó una mirada a sus manos que se encontraba casi empuñadas, quizás por el hecho de tener tanto dolor o rabia. Aun así, lo que llamó su atención fue el sobre que descansaba a solo unos metros de su rostro.

Lo tomó. Viendo su nombre escrito en la primera plana.

Sonrió suavemente.

Aquella era la carta que ella le había presentado hace unas semanas, dándole comienzo a una nueva molesta vida que la incluía a ella.

La abrió.

Quizás se lo merecía, pues sabía que había puesto esfuerzo en ella, era solamente por respeto, además ella no tenia por que enterarse.

Prendió con suavidad la luz de su velador y luego ya sin mucha paciencia comenzó a leer.

"_Es un gusto conocerte, Sasuke-kun._

_Soy Haruno Sakura, de clase F. _

_No sabes quién soy, ¿Verdad?_

_Pero, yo sé quién eres tú._

_Por dos años he admirado tu inteligencia y genialidad luego de que diste tu discurso en la ceremonia de entrada. _

El chico llevo una pequeña mirada hacia su lado, notando como ella respiraba lentamente totalmente dormida, de una forma realmente bella, no podía negarlo, se veía muy bien de esa forma.

_No tengo esperanzas de estar en la misma clase que tú, así que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazón._

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, mientras nuevamente llevaba una vista hacia alado, no sabía por qué, pero realmente algo extraño le impulsaba a hacerlo.

_Sasuke, te amo._

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

-

-

**El instituto** se teñía de fiesta.

Los estudiantes llevaban vistas radiantes y grandes energías. Pues claro, aquel día se conmemoraba el festival de deportes del Instituto Konoha.

La pelirosa suspiró.

No estaba con muchas ganas de participar, ya que los sucesos del día anterior la seguían torturando en su interior.

Llevo su vista hacia el lado, mientras jugaba con un mechón rebelde de su cabello rosa, que por una extraña razón no se encontraba en su coleta matutina.

Las clases estaban divididas como lo apuntaba la tradición. Sí, debían competir entre sí para llevarse el trofeo deportivo. Aun así por primera vez no tenía miedo de su clase, ya que siempre destacaba en lo atlético a diferencia de lo académico.

Habían ganado el año pasado por la ayuda de su mejor amigo rubio, que solía destacarse en las carreras de velocidad y en los juegos grupales.

No podía quejarse de ella misma, pues siempre había tenido buenas calificaciones en todo lo deportivo y se consideraba muy atlética, por ello todos los años la elegían a ella y su mejor amigo para la temida carrera de los cien metros.

Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría este día, teniendo todo un corazón roto?

Camino con tranquilidad hacia las bebidas, tenía mucha sed y necesitaba relajarse en sobremanera, para que de alguna milagrosa manera pudiera olvidarse por unos momentos de aquel pelinegro que le quitaba el aliento.

Sintió como en los micrófonos anunciaban las carreras masculinas.

No tardo en reaccionar y a regáñete se fue a las gradas destinadas a los deportista, ya que no todo el instituto participaba, solo los delegados de cada clase, por ello llevaba una vestimenta diferente y una placa de identificación.

A su lado encontró a una chica bastante reconocida entre las porristas, sí, la temida Temari no Sabaku, quien era bien conocida en la clase B.

Era una bastante bonita, pues la llamaban la reina de su clase. Poseía un cabello rubio, que generalmente tomaba en cuatro coletas bastante llamativas, también destacaba sus ojos verdes azulados, nariz respingada y un cuerpo de rogar.

Aun así eso de la farándula escolar no le llamaba la atención, así que sin importancia llevo la vista hacia el frente, encontrándose en la cancha central a todos los próximos participantes preparándose con duros calentamientos.

Los reconocía a todos, ya que solían ser siempre los mismos y generalmente eran reconocidos en todo el instituto como los guapos de cada clase, aun que ella no compartiera todos los gustos.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando divisó el chico retrasado, quien llegaba con bastante barra y no tan solo de su clase, si no que de todas las chicas de Instituto.

Claro, no podía negar que él era el muchacho más guapo.

Sí, el pelinegro guapo e inteligente, Sasuke Uchiha, representando a la A. Luego le seguía Gaara no Sabaku, de la clase B, Neji Hyuuga por la C, Shikamaru Nara por la D, Kiba Inosuka por la E y finalmente Naruto Uzumaki por la F.

Sintió como la rubia de su lado apoyaba fielmente a su reconocido novio de la clase C, el castaño Shikamaru Nara, quien con su aire de todo-es-tan-problemático-así-que-no-me-importa, hacia que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies en cosa de su segundos.

Debía admitir que era guapo, pero aun así, su corazón y sentidos hormonales solo pertenecían a aquel dios griego vestido de ropas deportivas. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta lo hermoso que se veía aquel día?

Llevaba una camiseta mangas cortas de color blanco, y con el cuello un poco caído teñido de negro, cual aun que le doliera admitir le derretía, ya que se le dejaba apreciar un poco de músculos. También poseía un pantalón corto deportivo de color negro y un su pelo mojado se entrelazaba una cinta amarrada del color de su clase, azul.

El timbre de precaución se dejo escuchar por todo el estadio, haciendo que todos tomaran sus representantes lugares, en un total silenció de concentración.

Los gritos se escuchaban en todo ese tiempo de tensión, tanto como las chicas vueltas locas y los competitivos hombres que los amenazaban en matarlos si tenían derrota.

Y en ese momento el sonido de la campana anunció el comienzo, saliendo disparado cada chico de su lugar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con desespero al notar como su amado no correspondido tomaba la delantera de todos, con su cabello bailando con el viento y sus pasos perfectamente elegantes, en un ritmo inalcanzable, convirtiéndolo en un chico totalmente perfecto, ¿Acaso había algo en lo que no pudiera ganar?

Aun así, todo comenzó a perder el control, cuando el rubio lo alcanzaba en una perfecta sincronización y en un vaivén realmente tranquilo. ¿Había dicho que era muy bueno en lo deportivo?, aun así no había tenido en cuenta si podría ganarle al temido Uchiha, pero al parecer así era como se presentaba.

Sus compañeros lo apoyaban con gracia, realmente sorprendidos y enérgicos, pues se debía admitir que para esos casos, era un real genio. Y así, los metros se hacían cada vez menos, lo paso con un poco de dificultad y el pelinegro le llevo una vista fría, pero aun así la chica la encontró realmente extraña, como si lo estuviera esperando.

Y en aquel instante terminó.

La gente se le empezó a tirar en abrazos hacia su mejor amigo mientras lo llenaban agua y entre los hombres lo levantaban con gozo hacia su honor. Ya que nuevamente había salido victorioso.

Sakura realmente no lo entendió muy bien, le llevo muy mala espina la mirada del azabache, pero se notaba realmente tranquilo, bebiendo un agua con gas y secándose su sudor con una toalla.

Dios mío, ¿Por qué era tan irresistible en cada momento?

Sintió como un alguien le tomaba con suavidad su hombro, dándose completamente vuelta del susto.

Se encontró con una castaña de coletas subidas, sí, su mejor amiga Tenten, quien llevaba una sonrisa de lado a lado, que seguramente se debía a la reciente victoria.

-Están llamando a las chicas –le desordenó el cabello- así que mejor apresúrate y ve a la cancha, antes que quedes descalificada.

Ella asintió un poco desganada, ¿No le había dicho en la mañana que realmente no tenía ganas?, ¿Por qué no podía competir ella o Ino?, maldita sea.

Se levantó a no muy convencida mientras buscaba la cinta de cabello que debía colocarse de color rojo, la encontró cerca de su bolso y sin pensar la tomo, poniéndosela con no mucho cuidado.

Noto como a un lado derecho había una pelinegra que la miraba directamente, la conocía, obviamente era la madre de Sasuke y se encontraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado. A su lado descansaba su esposo Fugaku y entre caras de admiración el pequeño Shouta.

¿Acaso Sasuke la iba a observar en su carrera con toda su familia?, su corazón comenzó a latir con impaciencia mientras solo pensaba en su mente ganar, para poder lucirse con su amado, quien le podría tomar interés.

Llego trotando a la línea de lugar, encontrándose con ciertas chicas bien reconocidas a sus ojos, Claro, para la clase A se encontraba la popular castaña llamada Rin, le seguía Temari por la B, Matsuri por la C, Haruka por la D, Karin por la E y finalmente ella en la F.

Tomo un respiro, realmente era muy difícil ganar, pero daría todo su corazón para que todo saliera bien.

Sintió como la llamaban la precaución y apretó los dientes, rogo a dios que los papeles que le esperaban al final fuera fácil para ella. Ya que anotaba alguna petición que debía hacer el competidor.

Llevo una vista a su lado, encontrándose con una pelirroja completamente concentrada, oh dios como odiaba a esa tipa arrastrada por_ su_ Sasuke, esa Karin era una zorra y le iba a ganar, sea como sea.

El timbre del comienzo se escucho en sus oídos, dejo que sus pies corrieran lo más rápido que pudieran, pensó en una sonrisa del azabache esperándola y sus pasos cada vez eran mucho mejores, su cuerpo sudaba y su corazón estaba a todo poder.

No deseaba mirar a otro lado más que el final, no debía desconcentrarse, solo pensar en la meta, por ello no notaba los rostros sorprendidos que la miraban fijamente, ¿Acaso no podía abrir bien los ojos para darse cuenta que iba a la delantera con una diferencia claramente remarcada?, nadie lo podía creer.

Unos ojos negros la seguían sin expresión, estaba en total concentración en aquella carrera de la cual su madre casi le había obligado a ver, pero realmente no estaba tan mal.

Por el lado de su mejor amigo Naruto, era totalmente diferente a la del azabache, ya que casi tenía toda la boca abierta de la sorpresa, pues estaba realmente sorprendido. A pesar de ello, estaba a solo unos metros del Uchiha, ya que al igual que él, había ido a buscar un buen refresco.

La pelirosa paro luego de los cien metros, encontrándose con la mesa con los papeles anunciantes de la prueba que debían hacer. Aun así no se detuvo, para no perder tiempo, así que se dio la vuelta con rapidez y comenzó nuevamente a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras abría con desespero su interior, para observar de qué se trataba.

Casi se desmayo de la sorpresa cuando pudo observar totalmente su contenido, que claramente decía "_**La persona que amas**_" apretó los dientes mientras intentaba pensar claramente, ¿Cómo mierda llevaría a Sasuke a la carrera?, porque sin dudar ningún momento él era la persona que amaba.

Sin mayores entendimientos su corazón la llevo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el azabache, noto como la miraba nulamente y con desagrado, ¿Seguía odiándola de la forma que le había confesado ayer?, miro hacia abajo tratando de controlarse, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Llevo la vista hacia los lados intentando encontrar una solución, mientras su corazón le pedía a gritos que tomara la mano del pelinegro y la llevara hacia la carrera, ¡Pero no podía hacer eso!, ¿Con que excusa lo haría si él no la deseaba ni ver en pintura y solamente quería que desapareciera?

Y en ese momento encontró a su salvación.

Sí, el rubio que la miraba sorprendido mientras bebía su agua con pasión. Bueno, exactamente lo amaba, pero no de la forma que lo expresaba la carta, aun así podía servir muy bien, ya que era realmente rápido y podía pasar desapercibido.

Tomo con desespero la mano de este y sin respuestas comenzó a correr hacia el lado contario, mientras maldecía por lo bajo a aquel pelinegro bastardo que la hacía sentir de ese modo, por lo cual ahora su corazón se encontraba casi estrujado del dolor.

Naruto no lo entendió del todo, pero aun así se dejo llevar mientras dejaba caer su agua, desparramándola por el piso, al igual que la pelirosa quien sin procesar dejo caer la hoja de papel que sostenía en las manos.

Corrió y Corrió, como si tratara de encontrar alguna salvación a su corazón y de alguna forma abrirle los ojos a la persona quien amaba, ¿Podría darse cuenta que todo lo que hacía era por él? ¿Y que realmente ella no era tan mala como él pensaba?

Sasuke por su lado los vio partir realmente desconcertado, pues recordaba aquella mirada de la chica, como si intentara encontrar esperanzas de un signo de él, ¿Pero cómo lo iba a hacer si no sabía qué era lo que exactamente buscaba?, de igual manera no quería ayudar, ¿O sí?

Bajo su mirada hacia el papel que se encontraba a sus pies y sin protestar lo recogió, porque realmente tenía bastantes curiosidades de su interior.

Lo abrió.

"_**La persona que amas**_"

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, ¿Así que ahora salía con que tomaba la mano de Naruto para ello?, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Acaso lo que había visto en los pasillos era verdad?

No. No podía ser, ya que en su carta solamente lo nombraba a él, ¿O era que ahora con su actitud no muy considerada hacia ella, la había hecho retroceder su pensar?

Enarco una ceja desconcertado. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto?, era como si le molestara…

Rió, ya que eso realmente era estúpido. ¿O no?

-

-

**Bien**, este fue otro capitulo más de la colección de esta historia.

No puedo explicar por que no me gusto del todo, pero mas o menos era así, espero que les haya gustado la forma en lo que lo escribí, además si se preguntan por que tomo a Naruto y no como lo habia hecho con su padre en el anime, es por que reciví un rewies el otro día, donde enfatizaba que le gustaria ver a Naruto más con Sakura y que de alguna forma despertara los celos en el, aun que no lo notara de todas formas, espero que les haya agradado.

Ah, vuelvo a repetir que lo del puesto diecinueve todabia sigue siendo un secreto, osea no es importante, aun así tampoco era algo que cambiara mucho la historia, solo queria agregarle un Tip pequeño que se dejara ver mas adelante, algo pequeño pero que para mi persepcion puede sonar dulce.

Ya, me despido ante ustedes y porfavor, **¡DEJEN REWIES PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR LO MAS PRONTO CON LA CONTI Y ME ANIME PARA HACER EN EL VERANITO!**, es que chicos ustedes son mi inspiración y me hacen ver lo que me falta y por ello muchas gracias a todos, me apoyan demaciado y me siento feliz con la historia.

Un beso gigante,** Milkka.**

**Rewies; continuación.**


	6. Renovando esperanzas

**IMPORTANTE**

**Lectores(a): **Lo prometido es deuda, pues le dije que antes de salir de vacaciones traería un nuevo capitulo de la Historia. Se me hizo un poco mas corto, pero realmente no podía más, ya que he estado muy ocupada últimamente con todas las cosas del viaje, además mañana en la mañana parte mi avión, así que son ¡Dos semanas sin poder subir!, ya que mis padres le han puesto un poco de problemas respecto a llevar mi computador, aunque también tienen razón pues uno necesita relajarse. Pero igual me da mucha cosita dejar solito mi fanfiction, aun así le prometo que estare todos los días revisando los rewies y les queria pedir que si en estas semanas me ayudan con criticas, cosas que le gustaria que pasara y todo eso, ya que estoy abierta a todo.

También aviso que este capitulo como todos posee cambios, y gracias a todos lo que lo hicieron posible con sus comentarios, perdonenme de nuevo y nos vemos en unas semanas.

**Aclaraciones: **Como lo acabo de decir, el capitulo posee cambios, como todos lo otros. Es un poco más corto, pero estoy segura que les soprendera y también pido perdon si posee errores de todo tipo, ya que no tube tiempo de revisarlo, estoy totalmente estresada por ello.

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss**

V: "Renovando esperanzas"

-

-

**Suspiro** agotada, mientras sentía las gotas de sudor caer por sus mejillas.

Había ganado. Sí, la carrera de los cien metros era ahora parte de sus mejores triunfos, aun así no estaba feliz, se sentía vacía y realmente no entendía el por qué.

Sus amigos la felicitaban, la barra completa la homenajeaba, hasta podía escuchar ofertas amorosas y piropos de todo tipo.

Pero aun así, ¡no se alegraba!, es más, sus sentimientos se asemejaban a dagas incrustándose en su menudo cuerpo. Ya que, aun sin querer admitirlo del todo, ella no era nada sin el apoyo de su pelinegro favorito.

Sabía que no estaba allí, pues hace unos minutos lo había buscado con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrar alguna señal de vida siquiera.

Había desaparecido.

Bajo la mirada, lo más probable es que nunca estuvo interesado en su carrera, ya que como lo probaba en cada una de sus acciones, el no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo de ella. Pero no lo culpaba, ¿el era así, no?, por ello solo se odiaba a sí misma, por el hecho de guardar esperanzas a esas alturas.

Camino con lentitud, necesitaba tomarse un refresco y salir lo más rápido de ahí, pues ya no tenía ganas de nada, solo deseaba desaparecer.

Frunció su ceño con dramatismo al notar como su tobillo se retorcía de dolor a cada paso que daba, lo más probable era que se tratase de un esguince, debido a la reciente actividad física, aun así ¡Era demasiado fuerte el dolor!

Intento controlar su respiración y darse fuerzas en su interior para caminar hasta la enfermería, pero se le hacía tan difícil, era como si entre martillazos molieran su pequeño hueso de pie.

Pensó en su rubio amigo, ya que sabía que tendría una muy buena voluntad hacia ella y que sin dudar la ayudaría a encaminarse hacia algún tipo de curación en el edificio de la primera planta, pero no tardo en rechazar la idea al notar que se encontraba rodeado de personas hablando con amistad los últimos sucesos, que al parecer lo convertían en un deportista de gran calidad.

Suspiró, no tenía oportunidad.

Sus amigas se preparaban a varios metros para un partido de voleyball, y no pensaba pedir ayuda a las chicas que habían participado junto a ella en la carrera, ya que sabía que seguramente en estos momento la debían odiar en sobremanera.

Se armo de valor, ¿No podía ser tan malo, no?

Con toda su voluntad comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, se retorcía del dolor, quería llorar y realmente no estaba segura si en ese momento lo hacía. Aun así, no podía rendirse, ¡Ella no era de ese tipo de persona!, debía luchar por lo que quería.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ponerse al pensar sus últimos pensamientos.

¿Acaso se está diciendo a ella misma que no debía darse por vencida con el azabache?, ¿Debía luchar por él?

Llevo su vista hacia abajo, totalmente apenada, pues aquel tema era un tipo de tabú que la perseguía en cada momento de su existencia. ¿Acaso no podía admitir que él nunca fijaría sus profundos ojos negros en ella de alguna forma amorosa?, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?, ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en algún otro chico que la aprendiera a apreciar verdaderamente?, ¿Por qué?

Sintió como en cosa de segundos era empujada hacia el suelo, trato de evitar caer, pero su pie no muy sano se lo impidió con un fuerte dolor, ¡Eso le pasaba por andar pensando en cosa imposibles, en vez de llevar su concentración hacia el frente!

Cayó directamente al suelo, con su pie mal apoyado, dejando salir un grito ahogado, le dolía, ¡Maldita sea, dolía tanto!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a retorcijarse en el suelo sin comprensión, ¿Qué acaso el que la había chocado no se había dado cuenta que ella está allí?, ¡Ella estaba lesionada, maldición!

- ¡Puedes darte cuenta por donde caminas! –le gruñó una voz bastante cabreada, aun así, la reconocía a la perfección-

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, noto como unas lágrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas, aun así no le importo, solo llevo su vista hacia el frente, del cual se encontraba un chico de cabellera negra mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes.

Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerzas, ¡Dios mío lo odiaba por causar todo eso en ella!, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente odiarlo?, en vez de estar ahogada entre sus ojos, rogándole que le salvara el corazón.

- ¿Haruno? –Su voz se escuchaba sorprendida, cómo si no pudiera dar créditos a lo que veía en estos momentos-

Apretó los puños con fuerza, su ceño se había vuelto notable y sentía que no podía aguantar por mucho más. Sabía que la había llamado, lo había escuchado claramente, más aun, sus sentidos no la dejaban actuar de forma muy elocuente.

No tuvo más remedios, que retorcijarse en el suelo por el dolor.

- C-cielos… –habló el chico completamente sorprendido, nunca la había visto de ese modo, y aunque supiera de antemano que era una niña débil de sentimientos, ella no desearía nunca mostrar aquella debilidad ante él-

Algo estaba mal.

¿Qué le había pasado para que llorase de ese modo?, algo en su corazón pareció preocuparle, era como si lo obligara a ayudarla, ¿Pero él no quería, no?, ¿era una obligación de su persona ya que recibía la hospitalidad de sus padres y casa?, ¿cierto?

Aun así, no le importaba cual era la respuesta, pues pasaba totalmente a segundo plano al notar como todo aumentaba. ¡Lo único que podía pensar era consolar lo que fuera que le hiciera daño!, le molestaba en sobremanera verla llorar, aun así, ella no debía notar su repentina debilidad.

¡No!, Primero muerto.

- ¿Acaso siempre tengo que estar cuidando de ti? –Le gruñó totalmente cabreado, mientras que formaba una mueca de desprecio en su rostro-

La chica había puesto su vista hacia él rápidamente, cuando había sentido nuevamente su voz, aun así había sentido una fuerte punzada en su corazón, al notar la mueca que se mostraba en todo su rostro, demostrándole que la situación le agradaba para nada.

Quiso levantarse, más aun, no podía.

Pero todo pareció cambiar, cuando sintió unos grandes brazos rodeándola por la cintura, quienes en cosas de segundos la tomaban de las piernas y la elevaban de forma rápido hacia un torso muy bien formado, para no dejarla caer.

Abrió los ojos en sobremanera, no podía ser…

¡Sasuke Uchiha la había tomado en brazos!

- ¡Sakura-chan! –una voz molesta que conocía muy bien, la había sacado de sus pensamientos- ¿Estás bien?

Levemente dio vuelta su rostro hacia la voz que la llamaba a solo unos pasos, encontrándose con unos ojos azules con una total preocupación.

Claro, su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Uchiha? –Explotó el chico totalmente exasperado al darse cuenta la situación que poseían el pelinegro y la chica-

El pelinegro alzó desafiante la vista hacia él.

-Muévete –le exigió el azabache con un tono extremadamente frío, realmente no andaba con mucha paciencia para tratar en esos momentos con niños estúpidos-

Naruto frunció el ceño al instante, ¿Quién se creía ese maldito súper popular nerd?, pues quisiera o no, él no se movería del lugar, protegería hasta el cansancio a su mejor amiga y amada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Esta vez el rubio le gritó- ¿Adonde crees que llevas a _mi _Sakura?

Sasuke remarco unos pasos hacia él, quedando frente a frente ante su rostro.

Realmente estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se ponía a hablar de su Sakura si ella ni le tomaba atención?, estaba más que claro que no era de él.

-A la enfermería, obviamente –le respondió con un tono desafiante ante sus expresivos ojos azules-

-Yo haré eso –se defendió enseguida el ojiazul mientras extendía sus brazos para poder tomar a la pelirosa, ¡No quería que ese estúpido engreído estuviera a solas con ella-

El pelinegro la movió bruscamente, esquivando rápidamente los movimientos del rubio.

No dio explicaciones, cuando dio completamente la vuelta, pues no andaba con ganas de venir a hacer estúpidas escenas con un retardado.

Ahora ÉL llevaría a la pelirosa hacia la enfermería.

-¡Tú y tu arrogancia maldito engreído! –le grito con despreció el otro chico, cuando pudo notar totalmente que él no le hacía caso y se largaba lo más lejos posible- Solo te crees por sacar las mejores calificaciones, ¡pero no eres más que eso!

El Uchiha apretó los dientes con molestia.

Vale, ese estúpido le molestaba desmesuradamente.

-Excusa de perdedor –le escupió casi en un grito, pero esta vez totalmente sarcástica, pues el rubio nunca iba a ganar, siempre seria y será un perdedor, en _todo_ lo que respectaba a él-

Dicho esto se marcho con una sonrisa torcida por todo su rostro, mientras sentía la respiración entrecortada de la chica en su pecho y las maldiciones del rubio ante sus espaldas.

-

-

**La pelinegra** volvió a narrar la escena de los jóvenes aquella mañana.

El Haruno mayor abrió sus ojos en sobremanera mientras escuchaba atentamente cada palabra salida de su boca.

El pelinegro apretó fuertemente los puños avergonzado, ¡Su madre no paraba de transmitir su ida a la enfermería junto a la chica!, pero aun así lo peor era el hecho de la distorsión y los cambios que naturalmente la hacía a la historia para que fuera mucho más interesante.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar contando lo mismo? –explotó el chico con el ceño fruncido, ¡estaba harto de que todos mostraran sus debilidades! Y peor aún, con el padre de la chica-

La mujer desvió levemente su rostro hacia su hijo, había parado de hablar y llevaba una sonrisa completamente dulce.

- No puedo evitarlo –se excusó suavemente- ¡Ustedes dos se ven tan bien juntos y se ven tan adecuados el uno para el otro!, ¡Deberían casarse!

Jugó con un mechón de su cabello azabache con las mejillas a todo fuego, ¡Dios mío hasta imaginarse el futuro de su hijo con ella era una bendición!

- Sasuke –volvió a hablar su madre embelesada- realmente tu tipo de mujer es como Sakura, ¿cierto?

Todos los presentes pronunciaron muecas sorprendidas y por supuesto la pelirosa se sonrojó completamente.

- Por supuesto que no –cortó enseguida el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos al pecho de manera inexpresable-

En esos momentos la chica sintió como si le destrozaran completamente el corazón a salvajes patadas en suelo.

¡Maldito Bastardo Engreído!, ¿acaso ella no era lo suficiente buena para él?, ¿necesitaba una modelo el gran Uchiha?, sabía que lo amaba, pero odiaba todo comportamiento de él.

- Pues tú tampoco eres mi tipo –le contestó realmente molesta, ¡Alguien debería parar su actitud grosera!, ¡El no era dios!-

El pelinegro alzó una ceja totalmente sorprendido, pero a la vez juguetón, pues sabía que no decía la verdad, ¿Cómo podía mentirse a sí misma de aquella forma?

- Oh, ¿de verdad? –le pregunto sarcástico, mientras la desnudaba con su penetrante mirada, cual sabia que ella no podría resistir- Estaba tan seguro, a pesar de que me enviaste un mensaje tan apasionado.

La fémina formo una mueca de total desconcierto, ¿De qué estaba hablando?, pues ya que no podía ser su declaración de amor escrita.

Él la había rechazado, ¿no?

- "_Un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun_ –con una sonrisa torcida comenzó a narrar cada palabra de forma bastante cómica- "_Soy Sakura Haruno de la clase F…_

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar al notar cómo se burlaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos, haciéndola sentir cada vez más inútil en frente de toda la familia Uchiha y su padre.

¿Le gustaba dejarla en ridículo?, ¿Le gustaba jugar a cada momento con ella y verla sufrir de manera desoladora?

Bastardo, Bastardo y _más_ Bastardo.

- _"… Por dos años he admirado tu inteligencia y genialidad luego de que diste tu discurso en la ceremonia de entrada"_

No podía más. Él era un estúpido, ¿Cómo se burlaba de ella de esa forma?, ¡Era su punto más débil!, pues lo había hecho con todo su amor y nuevamente a él no le importaba, ¡Nada de ella le importaba!

-"_… No tengo esperanzas de ir en la misma clase que tú"_

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Ya no resistía más, sabía que era débil ante todo lo que tratara de él, aun así no podía dejar que jugara con ella de la forma cual le placiera.

Se levanto en silenció de su asiento con la mirada gacha.

-"…_ Sasuke-kun, te amo_ –sonrió nuevamente con una ceja alzada, pero esta vez parecía totalmente satisfecho de su nueva victoria- _Sakura Ha…"_

No pudo terminar, ya que fue bruscamente interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada.

Sintió el dolor impregnarse en su mejilla y la sorpresa no se borraba de sus ojos, ¿De qué se había tratado todo ello…? No podía ser que ella…

Levanto suavemente la vista mientras colocaba instintivamente una mano a su rostro, encontrándose directamente con los ojos verdes de la chica mirándolo con un completo dolor y despreció.

-¡Esto es terrible! –lo acusó casi gritándole del dolor, realmente estaba totalmente resentida- ¿te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente?, ¿Por qué te crees el dueño del mundo?, ¡Deja de pensar que soy una tonta y que caeré en todos tus acciones, eres aborrecible…

El pelinegro sintió como su corazón se contraía, sus palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente y por una extraña razón se sintió un completo bastardo.

Se había pasado.

-Además –las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro- leíste la carta sin mi permiso.

-Tú me la escribiste a mí, ¿verdad? –se defendió con las pocas cosas que se permitía-

-¿Por qué no me la pediste?, ¡en vez de husmear entre mis pertenencia y memorizarlas! –Le gritó ya sin compostura por el dolor-

-¡No puedo evitarlo! –le respondió en el mismo tono, aun así con un leve arrepentimiento, como si intentara excusar todos sus movimientos- ¡No puedo evitar memorizar todo luego de leerlo una vez!

La madre del chico estaba totalmente sorprendida, a tan solo unos pasos de ellos.

-No puede ser… -susurró de manera audible, haciéndose presente en todo el tenso ambiente- ¿Sakura-chan escribiste una carta de amor hacia mi hijo?

La ojiverde mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, cada vez se sentía más inútil en aquella familia, ¡Pero ya no podía ocultar lo evidente!

Asintió apenada.

-¿Es eso verdad Sakura? –alzó la voz su padre quien sin evitarlo se había levantado de su asiento completamente sorprendido-

- ¡Que felicidad! –Saltó con emoción la pelinegra- ¡Entonces, lo que dije anteriormente es más que un pensamiento de deseo!

Se dejo escuchar una fuerte plasmada en la puerta principal, abriéndola de par en par, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos.

Dieron la vuelta instintivamente, encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azules realmente cabreado.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! –defendió con fervor aquello que deseaba-

La chica lo miró totalmente avergonzada, ¿Qué hacia él en el salón de la casa de los Uchiha?, ¿Acaso no le daba vergüenza? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué la dejaba siempre en ridículo haciendo sus típicas escenas de celos?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Le exigió saber la ojiverde mientras intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada-

- Para protegerte de este bastardo, obviamente –le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras apuntaba con ferocidad hacia el pelinegro-

El azabache por su parte, le respondió con una mirada no muy amigable.

¿Qué hacia este estúpido en su casa y más aún, reclamando algo del cual claramente no era de él?, ¿Por qué no se podía simplemente resignar?

-Mi amor es completamente hacia Sakura Haruno –prosiguió con orgullo el dueño de los ojos azules, frente a todos los presentes- Y puedo asegurarles que mi pasión es la número uno de todo Japón. No, mejor dicho ¡Número uno de todo el mundo!

Paso una mano por su larga cabellera rubia, aun así, sin quitarle la mirada hacia el otro chico quien necesariamente tenía ganas de humillar, ¡se lo merecía por no aprender a apreciar a tal preciosa joya como su pelirosa!

- Oh cielos Sakura –Mikoto habló un poco decepcionada ante las últimas declaraciones, ¡ella debía ser de su hijo y al parecer se había puesto bastante complicado- No sabía que eras tan popular entre los chicos…

La dueña de los ojos jades quiso responderle al instante, ¡Eso si que estaba equivocado!, ¡Ella no era de esas jóvenes que pensaba!, aun así la voz de su mejor amigo se hiso nuevamente presente, mucho más confiada.

- Comparando todo lo que siento –dio pequeños pasos desafiantes hacia el pelinegro- ¡Señor genio, no solo no ama a Sakura, sino que honestamente la odia!, El casamiento ni siquiera entre aquí en fotografías.

Bajo levemente la mirada y luego embozó nuevamente una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bueno si ni siquiera sé por qué lo digo, ya que el mismo lo sabe muy bien.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, pero esta vez era relativamente dulce.

Corrió un mechón azabache de su cabello con un vaivén muy suave, para luego penetrar con su mirada al rubio.

-Pues eso… no lo sé –le respondió sin más con una sonrisa cautivadora-

El rubio y todos los otros presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, ¿Q-Que estaba diciendo el gran Uchiha menor?, ¿Acaso estaba confesando que sentía aunque sea algo por ella?

-Los sentimientos pueden cambiar –prosiguió el azabache con aun dibujada aquella extraña y hermosa sonrisa- Tú hoy puedes odiar a alguien, pero, mañana podrías amar a aquella persona.

Naruto sintió como iba a explotar en ese instante, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué ahora de repente le daba con aquellas palabras?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Escupió sus palabras el ojiazul totalmente fuera de sí- ¿Qué significa todo ello?

Sasuke pareció ignorar sus palabras, pues nuevamente se había dado la vuelta y camina en dirección opuesta donde estaban las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-Por favor siéntate cómodo en casa –habló esta vez de forma bromista, mientras desaparecía con una sonrisa juguetona tan típica en el cuándo se satisfacía con alguna victoria-

Mientras que en la sala la pelirosa quedaba encallada en el suelo con un corazón latiendo con gozo de completo amor.

-

-

**Camino** apaciblemente por los pasillos.

Aquella mañana había despertado completamente feliz y con energías necesarias para cualquier actividad que le designaran en el día.

Y la razón era completamente simple.

_"Albergaba esperanzas luego de las recientes palabras que Sasuke había pronunciado la noche anterior"_

Ya no era un cuento de hadas, si no que cabían posibilidades que se convirtiera en un hecho completamente real.

A la vez que aumentaba su paso, comenzaba a sentir pequeños susurros de la gente, recordándole aquel hecho de su nueva vida junto al pelinegro.

Sonrió, pues esta vez lo dicho por sus bocas eran totalmente positivo.

-Mira –una chica de voz chillona se escucho a sus espaldas- ella es Haruno o mejor dicho la Sra. Uchiha.

La pelirosa dejo salir una risa divertida.

¿Desde cuándo la gente pensaba que ellos dos estaban juntos?, ósea vivían en la misma casa y eso no era ya un secreto en la escuela, pero ¿llegar a una relación?, ¿Quién inventaría semejante hermosa barbaridad?

-Haruno –sintió una voz grave hablándole a su lado derecho-

Dio la vuelta con el corazón palpándole cada vez más fuerte, pues reconocía totalmente aquella voz de hombre implacable.

Se encontraba en esos momentos recostando su espalda en las maquinas de bebida, tomando un refresco de frutilla, con sus cabellos negros bailando con el viento veraniego y con su camisa blanca mangas cortas desabotonada en los tres primeros botones, con apenas una corbata que se bajaba cada vez más por el calor, por supuesto de color rojo.

Solo una palabra para describirlo; _Irresistible_.

Sonrió satisfactorio cuando pudo notar la mirada que había provocado en su pequeña niña rosadita, le encantaba ser el punto vulnerable en ella, aun así en ese momento no estaba para juegos.

- Ven conmigo –le habló nuevamente con su voz fría, cambiando gradualmente todo el ambiente que antes se había divisado-

Bajo la mirada, pues sabía que estaba molesto.

Había sido muy bueno para ser verdad el hecho de haberlo mirado con un semblante de despreocupación y de excesivo calor de verano, con un rostro de querer comerte con la mirada, haciendo que cualquier persona le pidiera a gritos que le besara.

Vio como el chico caminaba hacia el norte, le siguió.

Atravesaron pasillos atestados de gente y realmente ninguno de los dos se preocupo si observaban con ojos equivocados el hecho de estar juntos.

Se escucharon bastantes voces en voz baja comentando la situación, pero tan solo le hizo oídos sordos ya que Sasuke se había colocado ahora a su lado con un semblante serio.

- ¿Qué pasa esta vez? –la dueña de los ojos verdes se colocó totalmente nerviosa al darse cuenta que no pretendía hablar todavía-

El azabache dejo salir un gruñido de sus labios.

-Eso –apuntó con una mueca molesta hacia el diario mural que todos los días se exponía en su instituto- Échale un vistazo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia lo indicado, sin percatarse que dejaba completamente solo a el Uchiha menor.

Le faltaban tan solo unos cuantos pasos, aun así paró en seco, dado que podía divisar totalmente la imagen que frente a sus ojos se proyectaba.

Se trataba de un dibujo en cartulina, donde se supuestamente se encontrar ella aceptando encantada la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hacía, declarando que eran pareja.

Abrió los ojos en sobremanera, ¿Quién había hecho todo eso?

-¿Quién ha dibuja…? –trato de hablar la pelirosa, aun así se encontraba en un estado de un completo trance, pues no entendía que diablos pasaba-

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber –le interrumpió el pelinegro quien habia hablado a su espalda, luego noto que se había colocado a su lado, observando cautelosamente- ¿Quién haría esta tontería?

En ese instante la chica sintió hervir su sangre, ¿Cómo estaba hablando de una tontería?, ¿Acaso todo lo que ella sentía por él era un objeto de burla?

Dio vuelta su mirada hasta él, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada totalmente molesta.

-Sin embargo, no es exactamente una tontería –su tono de voz había cambiado notoriamente a uno bastante sarcástico, como el que normalmente solía usar su amado en casos como ese-

-¿Qué dijiste? –se defendió el Uchiha totalmente desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido, ¿Ahora de que mierda estaba hablando la molestia rosada?-

-Pues, porque ayer –siguió hablando la chica, como si estuviera ignorando completamente al azabache- dijiste que había una oportunidad de que pudieras amarme.

El pelinegro sintió como todo su ser explotaba en una vergüenza extrema, ¡Como venia una chica a hablarle de ese modo! Y ¿Por qué sentía su mejilla arder intensamente?

-¡Eso lo dije debido a la situación! –Se justifico ya sin paciencia, parecía casi un grito desesperado-

Sakura embozó una radiante sonrisa juguetona, pues sabía que se excusaría de cualquier forma para no demostrar debilidad.

Mucha gente reía dulcemente a sus lados, comentando cosas como "ya tienen peleas de pareja" o "el que se quiere se aporrea" y ella tan solo se sentía feliz.

-Además –siguió el chico con un tono rápido y nervioso- nada bueno me ha pasado desde que llegaste!, ¡Ahora no eres nada más que una molestia!

Entorno los ojos, ¿Hasta cuando iba a seguir con su discurso de superioridad con el hecho de hacerla sentir cada vez menos delante de las otras personas?, aun así, solo no tomaba atención, pues estaba completamente acostumbrada.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Alzó fuertemente la voz con el ceño notoriamente fruncido-

Las cosas entre ellos seguían igual, las peleas no cesaban, los insultos no paraban y el hecho de ignorarse por completo tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Aun así, sentía que algo la hacía pensar desde aquel día de una forma más positiva, pues la esperanza había vuelto a surgir.

Además, con Sasuke Uchiha a su lado, todo se podía esperar.

-

-

Otro capitulo más en mi colección.

Estoy un poco triste debido a que estare un tiempo no muy conectada con esto, ya que estare de vacaciones, pero le prometo que a la vuelta estaré a full con el fanfiction.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya que posee mas SasuSaku, además se ve como otro lado de Sasuke y yo personalmente lo encuentro hermoso, el saber que en su coranzocito esta sintiendo algo por ella, me emociono.

Porfavor dejen rewies para emocionarme y seguir con la Historia, ustedes saben que son todo lo que yo poseo como escritora y soy feliz con cada palabra que ustedes me dedican, estare revisando a dario los rewies y peticiones que he pedido si pueden darme, como cambios o cosas que no les gusta o si desean alguna cosa extra, ¡Estoy dispuesta a todo!

Bueno espero que esten bien, que la pasen bien y yo me voy ¡Directo a Cancún nenas, yeah!

**¡DEJEN REWIES PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR LO MAS PRONTO CON LA CONTI Y ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR MÁS Y MEJOR!**

Besitos gigantes;** Milkka.**


	7. Vacaciones de verano

**Lectores(a): **He llegado de mis vacaciones, vuelvo luego de dos semanas. Fueron geniales, hice mis sueños realidad de hablar con unos Japoneses, soy feliz, ¡hable en Japones! y estoy invitada a su casa en Osaka. Debo admitir que en mis tiempos libres escribí y a este capitulo le puse mucho amor, no veía las ganas de volver a estar en contacto con ustedes y darle mis capítulos, ¡Los extrañe muchísimo!, desde hoy las actualizaciones vuelven a tener el mismo curso de antes.

**Aclaraciones: **Lo repito, Volví, así que vuelvo a la rutina de antes. Respecto al capítulo, como siempre posee cambios, espero que sean para mejor, como siempre lo ruego. No quiero desepcionarlos, así que puse todo el corazón. Quizas no haya mucho amor, pero siempre hay nuevos indisios, sean pacientes, los buenos capitulos con mucho SasuSaku, pronto llegaran.

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss**

** VI: **Vacaciones de verano.

-

**Sakura se** levantó más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana y escuchó a la señora Uchiha dando vueltas por su habitación, al parecer para prepararse un baño.

Bajó a paso lento las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se prepararía un vaso de leche fría acompañado de unas galletas de chocolate. Sabía que Mikoto se molestaría al no esperar que ella le cocinara uno de sus esquicitos platos madrugadores, pero realmente ese lujó no podía darse hoy.

El desayuno solo tardó unos minutos, su estomago se llenaba con rapidez y extrañamente no tenía mucho apetito.

Volvió a darse camino entre el pasillo principal que conducía directamente hacia las escaleras. Pasó frente a la puerta entreabierta del pequeño Shouta sin hacer ruido, quien se encontraba dormido profundamente, enroscado igual que un ratoncito en su cama.

Llegó al cuartó con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel pequeñín era encantador. Tomó con cierta pereza sus ropas, examinándolas atentamente. Finalmente eligió un conjunto veraniego bastante común; camiseta de tirantes color rosa y una mini de mezclilla. Le daban un tono de sencillez y feminidad.

Se dirigió al baño, para realizar el ritual matutino del relajante baño caliente. Lo agradeció totalmente, ya que como siempre, borraba rastros de sueños. Se unto entre sus cremas de olor a cerezos, como en su perfume primaveral, para luego darse paso a colocarse su vestimenta.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, para dejar que el aire libre acabará con el vapor. No le agradaba sentirse ahogada, como si se tratara de sauna.

Tomo el cepilló de dientes y comenzó a refregarse meticulosamente, pues le agradaba mantener su sonrisa lo más perfecta posible. Escupió el contenido con un sorbo de agua, sonrió ampliamente con sus cabellos rebeldes cayéndole húmedos sobre su rostro.

Recordó que allá fuera hacía calor, así que tan solo con unas pequeñas refregadas sobre la toalla estaba bien, su cabello terminaría de igual manera secó al cabo de unos minutos. Lo cepilló suavemente, para dar paso a su peinado de todos los días.

"_Perfecto" _pensó, y el espejo mostro a una muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Te quieres apresurar? –Sintió una voz masculina bastante conocida a tan solo unos metros. Dejándola completamente helada- Como vez también voy hacia la escuela, si deseas ir sola me da igual, pero yo ahora salgo.

Sintió su corazón acelerar.

- Claro, te sigo enseguida –respondió de forma rápida sin apartarse del reflejo del espejo.

Lo sintió alejarse a pequeños pasos, no le sorprendió, ya que él era de pocas palabras, no necesitaba responder para dejar a entender lo que quería. Respiró con tranquilidad e intento calmar el pulso de su corazón, odiaba en sobremanera el efecto que él causaba en ella.

- Ah, se me olvidaba –volvió a escuchar el sonido melodioso de su voz, la sorpresa le hiso voltear hacia él en cosa se segundos, observando sus penetrantes ojos negros- Te ves bien hoy.

Se quedo petrificada. Él le dirigió una sonrisa totalmente traviesa, indicándole que le hacía gracia dejarla en ese estado, luego se dio media vuelta decidido a abandonar la casa.

"_Te ves bien hoy, Te ves bien hoy, Te ves bien hoy" _se repitió infinitamente la frase en su mente, todavía sin creérsela. ¿Acaso Uchiha Sasuke había pronunciado esas palabras, y peor aun hacia ella?, no pudo descifrar la mueca extraña que se formaba en su rostro ya frente del espejo. ¿Estaba drogado?, ¿Había tomado?, ¿o se trataba de la temprano hora?

Bueno, ¿Qué importaba?, lo importante es que lo había hecho, le daba igual en qué estado o si lo había hecho sin pensar. Su corazón salto de alegría, formo una sonrisa inconfundible y luego mojo su rostro con un poco de agua fría para disimular su sorpresa.

Tomó su bolso que se encontraba recostando entre los pasillos y luego corrió feliz hacia la escalera, rogando que el pelinegro no se hubiera marchado.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con el clon en miniatura de Sasuke, Shouta. Llevaba puesto su pequeño pijama de color gris, que combinaba con sus ojos de manera encantadora. La miro perezosamente.

Detrás le seguía los pasos una pelinegra con su hijo discutiendo por el desayuno, al parecer no estaba muy contenta al saber que sus dos adolecentes no comerían junto a ella.

- Sasuke, vamos no seas testarudo y aun que sea come un pastelillo –le rogo un poco irritada.

El azabache entorno los ojos impaciente.

- Madre, me estas atrasando, no puedo –le respondió frío.

- No es mi culpa que se despierten a estas horas en las vacaciones de verano, yo pensé que dormirían un poco más, como es debido –cruzó los brazos- ¿Que les costaba avisar que tenían deberes en la escuela?

- Bien, yo tengo soccer –avisó impaciente mientras tomaba su bolso-

- Y-yo –A la pelirosa le resultaba difícil integrarse en una pelea de familia- Tengo que ayudar a mi profesora algunos días.

Mikoto asintió derrotada.

-Bien, me voy –el pelinegro se encamino con rapidez hacia la salida, lo habían retrasado bastante.

Sakura lo siguió en cuestión de segundos, al estar afuera recordó infantilmente las palabras dichas esta mañana a su honor. Se sonrojó, mientras sentía sus pasos más seguro entre la acera, era realmente extraño, pero en su mente no se dejaba de pensar que era su pasarela y ella una top model de pies a cabeza. Si él decía que se veía bien, era la realidad.

Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, le pareció extraño a esas horas de la mañana, aun así no se enmudeció al abrirlo y descifrar que tenía un nuevo mensaje de su rubio amigo.

"_¿Nos vamos juntos?, te estoy esperando en la cuadra siguiente de la casa del genio Uchiha" _leyó un poco divertida las palabras de Naruto, nunca se rendía ante el hecho de ganarse su corazón, todavía sin comprender que ya tenía un dueño.

Lanzó una mirada hacia su lado, encontrándose con el hombre de su sueños totalmente serió mientras llevaba la vista hacia el frente. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla en total acorde con una camiseta azul marina y camisa negra por encima. Había más detalles llamativos, que tan solo ella se fijaba, como el cinturón negro que resaltaba, una pulsera delgada de cuero en su mano izquierda o hasta en el dije Uchiha que adornaba su collar. Todo le hacía ver _perfecto_, _irresistible, estiloso_ y _masculino_.

Le extraño completamente que su mueca apacible se borrara, mostrando esta vez una bastante molesta e irritada. Llevo la vista hacia el adelante curiosa, encontrando la razón recostada en la muralla de la esquina.

- Buenos días, señor genio –saludó con un rostro divertido el rubio.

El Uchiha llevó una mirada gélida hacia él, no le caía bien, más bien, no lo soportaba. Demasiado ruidoso, molesto, testarudo, torpe y enamorado de una persona quien ni se detenía a mirarlo. Soltó una sonrisa arrogante mientras pasaba a su lado como si no existiese.

- De lujo, vas a jugar soccer bien temprano en la mañana –el tono de voz que había adoptado Naruto se notaba sarcástico- Claro, se me olvidaba que eres el capitán y ese es tu deber, pues ten cuidado que otros puedan tomar tu lugar.

-¿Quién lo haría? –rió arrogante el pelinegro- ¿Tú?, te repito que ni me llegas a los talones Uzumaki, además no podrías por tus calificaciones, eres un caso perdido, sin esperanzas.

El rubio apretó los dientes con fiereza, sabía que aquello era verdad.

- Arrogancia –escupió las palabras subiendo el tono- Te quedaras solo y nadie te querrá, admite que no sabes amar a nadie más que a ti mismo, al parecer que llamen a una persona genio lo convierte cada vez en un peor monstruo.

- Claro, si una persona tan inteligente como tú lo dice, debe ser verdad –comentó con risa el azabache sin dejar atrás sus pasos hacia la estación.

El ojiazul sintió que todas su compostura explotaría en cosa de segundos, maldito engreído mal nacido, ¿Qué mierda se creía tratándolo de esa manera?. Apretó sus puños con fuerzas, no lo soportaba, debía darle su merecido.

- Naruto –La pelirosa lo llamó un poco preocupada, pues conocía la tensión que ellos dos compartían, no se soportaban y aun que confiara en Sasuke, sabía que el rubio no tenía el suficiente autocontrol para manejar una situación de esa calaña- ¿Vamos?, no quiero llegar atrasada con Anko y al parecer tú tampoco a tu práctica.

El chico asintió con la vista furiosa hacia el frente.

-

-

**Su aparición** en la clase fue a tiempo.

Por lo visto la profesora Anko todavía no llegaba. Suspiro aliviada, no podía llegar a pensar que le hubiera hecho si hubiese tenido un retraso.

Observo en silencio a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Conocía a la mayoría, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si eran sus compañeros de curso? –Sonrió- esta vez ella no se encontraba en su estado.

Se trataba de los estudios de verano, cuales asistían en castigo los alumnos con promedios deprimentes, por lo general todos los estudiantes del F. Había estado allí dos años seguidos, pero esta vez era diferente, pues se había convertido en la genio adorada por los profesores, gracias al Uchiha menor.

- Buenos días Sakura –Chilló una voz eufórica a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de la rubia de ojos azules Ino.

- Sí, buenos días –esta vez la voz de Tenten se había escuchado.

La pelirosa embozó una dulce sonrisa complacida, le encantaba estar acompañada de sus amigas.

- Envidio tanto el que seas la genio Uchiha de nuestra clase –la rubia apretó infantilmente sus labios- No debes asistir a estas estúpidas recuperativas innecesarias que te arruinan completamente el verano y además te has convertido en la mano derecha de la profesora, ¿Te das cuenta que ahora le puedes hacer la pata?

No pudo reprimir la risa, causaba gracia decirlo de esa manera, pero no podía negar que era toda la verdad. Luego contagió a la rubia, entonando una divertida melodía de carcajadas, lo extraño era que Tenten no se les unía.

- Ahora que lo pienso –La castaña habló con total naturalidad sin apartar la vista de la ventana, al parecer no le importo interrumpirlas, pero realmente ellas no le dieron mucho caso- Tu esposo también se encuentra aquí.

Sakura llevo una vista curiosa. Sabía que estaba hablando de Sasuke, pues hace unos días se había ganado ese embarazoso sobrenombre por unas bromas, además también tenía en mente que él estaba allí, obviamente jugando soccer.

Ino se acercó al vidrio totalmente juguetona, ella le siguió a los segundos totalmente derrotada, era adicta a él. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, era una chica enamorada que necesitaba llenarse de su amado para sentirse completa.

Lo vio corriendo deprisa con la pelota entre sus pies, sus negros cabellos bailaban melodiosos con el viento y su vestimenta le seguía. No podía darse el lujo de los detalles debido a los metros de altura, aun así podía destacar sus ropas deportivas de color oscura y el matiz de sus movimientos.

- Al parecer Sasuke-kun es hermoso después de todo –confesó hipnotizada ante la imagen.

Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada, como si estuviera completamente loca, más aun calló a golpe tan solo a unos pocos segundos.

Sakura sintió pasos seguros acercándose, se irguió frenética y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el frente, sabía que se trataba de la profesora. Anko apareció unos momentos después con la mirada gélida, el silencio sepulcral invadió cada rincón del aula. Ella sonrió y comenzó sin tiempo que perder su aburrida clase de matemáticas, quien la pelirosa como asistente, tenía que aguantar todo a su merced.

-

-

**Mikoto** embozó una gran sonrisa triunfal.

Le encantaba el plano, las habitaciones se encontraban a la perfección, al igual que todos sus planes respecto al futuro. Fugaku le tomaba la mano con emoción y Ryoma daba magnificas ideas por montón.

- Haremos que está sea la habitación de Shouta –el señor Uchiha apunto hacia la izquierda pensativo.

- Perfecto amor –la pelinegra lo abrazó con emoción- Pronto crecerá y se pondrá más exigente con el espacio, a mi hermana le hubiera gustado darle lo mejor.

El Haruno asintió comprendiendo a la perfección.

- Pero lo más importante –Mikoto volvió a hablar pero esta vez con un tono dulce y con mejillas levemente sonrojadas- la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura, debe ser grande y acogedora, también en el lado debemos construir la del bebe.

- No se preocupe por nosotros –Ryoma agacho la cabeza avergonzado- me aseguraré que en un tiempo más Sakura no moleste para nada.

Fugaku le golpeo amigablemente los hombros.

- Hombre, está bien –le sonrió sinceramente- Sakura es una joven encantadora y entre más tiempo este con nosotros, será mejor, no te preocupes por todo.

Ryoma sonrió ampliamente, ellos sí que eran buenos amigos.

- Primero, tenemos que esperar que se gradúen el próximo año –continuó la pelinegra sin interrupciones- Luego podremos proseguir con el plan.

Sonrió maliciosa entre los brazos de su marido.

- ¿Proceder con cuál plan? –una voz juvenil interrumpió su conversación con evidente enojo, parecía cabreado e impaciente.

Los tres personajes dieron vuelta sus cabezas totalmente sorprendidos. Se encontraron a un pelinegro cruzado de brazos, sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas y su mirada se mostraba más gélida de lo habitual.

- Sasuke –susurró a duras penas su asustada madre.

- ¿Y bien? –Gruño ya impaciente- ¿Me dirán que mierda están tramando?

El Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño notoriamente, no le gustaba como el chico le hablaba a su madre.

- No le faltes el respeto jovencito –advirtió entre dientes su padre.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? –Alzó la voz molesto- Se que sus secretitos me incuben directamente y ya me canse que me mantengan al margen como un niñito pequeño, les advierto que ustedes no decidirán mi vida.

El silencio domino totalmente la sala, la tensión aumentaba y los nervios no faltaban.

- ¿Y bien? –exigió ya cabreado, no sabía si aguantaría unos minutos más sin explotar.

Mikoto mordió su labio inferior. Odiaba guardar secretos con su hijo y más aun, habiendo inculcando en su educación la franqueza, pero tenía tanto miedo que negara todas sus esperanzas.

- Casamiento –confesó ya sin fuerzas, no podía contenerse por más, el debía saber la verdad.

Apenas había sido un susurro, aun así Sasuke lo había oído a la perfección.

- ¡Esto no es divertido! –Finalmente explotó- ¡¿Yo casándome con ella?!

Fugaku clavó una mirada preocupada en su alterado hijo.

- Sasuke, por favor cálmate –le rogó.

La pelinegra llevo sus manos desconsoladas a su rostro, escondiéndolo completamente.

- Sabía que seguramente te opondrías si te lo contábamos –habló con un nudo en la garganta-

El joven azabache volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez más que molesto.

- ¡Pues claro! –Respondió a gritos- ¡No hay forma que pueda permanecer con alguien como ella para siempre!

La puerta del frente se dejo abrir con dureza. Todos los presentes llevaron sus miradas hacia el estruendos completamente desconcertados. Encontrándose con una linda jovencita de ojos jades combinados totalmente con sus rebeldes cabellos rosas, su rostro no era muy apacible y la rabia se mostraba en cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso Uchiha?! –la voz suave femenina y melodiosa de la pelirosa, esta vez se dejo ver totalmente furiosa.

Sasuke clavó su vista penetrante en sus ojos verdes.

- Solo estoy diciendo que debería tener el derecho de elegir –defendió su causa con extraña calma.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior intentando controlar sus emociones.

- ¡Pues aunque después digas que quieras casarte conmigo, definitivamente me negaré! –escupió casi descontrolada, odiaba como él la hacía sentirse inferior, ella también lo podía rechazar, ¿no?.

- Eso sí que me tranquiliza –el azabache confesó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- De esa forma, si me enamoro de ti, me ahorrare una equivocación.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Sintió su respiración irregular y los latidos de su corazón. Tan solo habían sido unas palabras, aun así ella sentía como todo su mundo se venia abajo por él, lo odiaba por causar todo eso en ella. Odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke por amarlo tanto.

_Si-me-enamoro-de-ti_, repitió sus palabras en su mente. ¿Acaso estaba confesando que podría enamorarse de ella?, ¿Qué mierda pasaba con Sasuke?. No lo sabía, solo estaba segura que no podría durar por mucho tiempo con los sentimientos controlados sí el seguía con aquella actitud; definitivamente terminaría muriendo de amor.

- De todos modos, término con esta discusión –finalizó con su actitud gélida, pero tan agraciada que lo caracterizaba.

Mikoto mostraba un rostro destrozado, para cuando Sasuke abandono la estancia con paso elegante y decidido. Mordió su labio intentando controlarse, pero le era casi imposible, había planeado una vida tan feliz y hermosa para él, pero él la rechazaba a gritos en su cara.

- Sasuke Hijo… -susurró de forma inaudible, controlando que sus palabras solo llegasen a sus oídos- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-

-

**Sakura lanzó** un cojín hacia el suelo con rabia.

- ¡Ya basta! –gruñó con voz alzada.

Mordió su labio con rabia, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de color rosa. Se sentó de un tirón y cruzó sus brazos cabreada.

- Él no se tuvo que comportar de ese modo –esta vez su voz era silenciosa, definitivamente por el miedo de ser escuchada- Dice cosas esperanzadoras y luego te trata con despreció, ¿Quién lo entiende?

Paso una mano por su cabello de forma brusca. Notó que las puntas se encontraban con pequeñas ondas, como siempre se le colocaba luego de las largas duchas calientes o unos días sin cuidado de los cepillos. Más aun, no le importo, en este momento pensaba en cosas más importantes.

Quiso llorar, pero no encontraba lágrimas.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, una dulce melodía sucumbió su cuarto luego de unos segundos. Se pregunto quien seria, esperaba que no fuese Naruto, porque siempre terminaban larguísimas con sus chistes y no estaba de humor.

Soltó un suspiro cuando lo tomo y comprobó que se trataba de Ino. Contestó.

- ¡Sakura! –La rubia había soltado un chillido emocionado.

- Te agradecería en sobremanera que no volvieses a gritar en el teléfono, recuerda que tengo oídos –su voz se escuchaba pausada y desganada. Ino mantuvo un silencio de culpabilidad- Ya venga, ¿Qué pasa?

Escucho como su amiga tomaba una boconada de aíre.

- ¡He logrado reservar entradas en waterland! –Su voz estaba alzada de la alegría- Me ha costado mucho, porque el lugar es increíblemente famoso, además de caro.

Sakura sonrió, le encantaba ver a su amiga tan feliz.

- ¿Con quién vas? –pregunto curiosa.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

- Contigo, obviamente –inquirió con orgullo- eres mi mejor amiga, al igual que Tente y Naruto, que también estarán allí.

- Suena maravilloso.

- Claro –al otro lado del teléfono la ojiazul sonrió- Así que no hagas planes el veinticinco de agosto y no te preocupes por las clases, por qué terminan el día anterior.

Aquel había sido el toque alegre de ese maldito día. Lo debía admitir, estaba mucho mejor.

- Estaré ahí –prometió con una voz dulce.

- Bien, que tengas buenas noches cerda, adiós –colgó.

Sakura mantuvo su vista en el teléfono. Sonaba sorprendente como solo unos minutos hablando con su mejor amiga le habían hecho olvidar al pelinegro. No podía reprimir una sonrisa, le encantaban las piscinas y realmente necesitaba un tiempo libre, lejos de la mansión Uchiha.

No sabía que detrás de la puerta se encontraba la madre del pelinegro. Llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos, aun así podría decir que hace minutos estaba en el mismo lugar, escuchando completamente la conversación de la pelirosa.

Mikoto sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea.

-

-

**El sol** iluminaba con gozo el día de agosto.

Sakura pasó una mano suave por sus largos cabellos rosas. El calor la sofocaba, hasta sentirse ahogada en algunos momentos, aun así, no le daga caso, estaba contenta.

Soltó una sonrisa sincera mientras observaba el lugar. Poseía más de cinco piscinas de distintos tamaños y formas, además de los toboganes que adornaban las principales. Podía ver a la gente atrapada en la diversión, grandes y chicos, en ese lugar cabían todas las edades.

Caminó unos pasos al norte. Ino se encontraba tirada en las sillas de playa, contemplaba a la gente con sus gafas de sol y esperaba ansiosa un tostado en su cuerpo, pues sabía que a los chicos les agradaban las morenas.

Se puso a su lado con naturalidad, la rubia se sorprendió, luego la miro descarada.

- Diablos cerda –se quito los lentes- Te ves fabulosa.

La pelirosa se sonrojo completamente. Llevaba un bikini de color rosa pastel, poseía detalles en tonos rojos. Su piel parecía porcelana y su cabello rosa se encontraba cayendo de forma rebelde por su rostro, suelto y largo.

- ¿Tú crees? –inquirió en voz baja y avergonzada.

Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se levantaba, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Qué acaso no te ves? –resopló con envidia sana- Desearías que estuviese Sasuke aquí, créeme.

_Sasuke. _Mordió su labio inferior, él volvía a ocupar sus pensamientos, luego de prometerse a sí misma que no lo haría en el resto del día. ¿Acaso no la podía dejar en paz?, quería disfrutar aun que sea una tarde sin su indiferencia.

Mantuvo silencio. Su amiga lo comprendió, intentó protestar, pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de Tenten junto a Naruto.

La castaña llevaba un bikini modesto, de color azul cielo. Su cabello extrañamente se encontraba rebelde, seguía teniendo los moños pero muchos más sueltos y juveniles. Se veía genial, más aun no podía pasar a la ojiverde y el que mejor sabía ello era Naruto.

El rubio tenía la boca literalmente abierta, sus ojos esmeraldas pestañeaban continuamente, todavía sin creerlo. Movía sus manos de forma nerviosa por su pantalón corto de traje de baño, color azul, combinable totalmente con su mirada.

Quiso sacar palabras de su garganta, más aun no salían, se encontraban en estado de shock, pensándose a sí mismo que su amiga y amada sería perfecta en revista de playboy. Se repitió nuevamente que ella era todo lo que un chico podría pedir; Inteligente, amigable y –definitivamente- sexy.

- Sakura onee-chan, te ves muy bien en traje de baño –una voz naturalmente dulce se dejó escuchar a la espalda de ella. Se paralizó, conocía aquella voz de pequeño.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente. Se encontró a un diminuto pelinegro sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus ojos grises se encontraban abiertos de la emoción, seguramente por lo llamativo que era el lugar para los niños de su edad.

Luego lo vio a él. Caminaba con naturalidad entre la gente con un helado entre las manos, sus cabellos azabaches bailaban con el viento. Llevaba un traje de baño de color negro, con sencillos diseños a su lado de color blanco. Su pecho se encontraba en totalmente descubierto, descubriendo sus juveniles músculos.

Se quiso preguntar qué mierda hacia allí, pero no pudo, más bien no le importo, ya que se encontraba realmente feliz que hubiese venido, con aquella imagen, ¿Qué mujer no lo estaría?. Trago saliva he intento calmarse, pero se le hacía realmente difícil.

El rubio apretó los dientes apenas lo vio.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Gruño molesto- ¿Acaso el _genio_ nos está siguiendo?

El pelinegro lo miró con indiferencia.

- Por supuesto que no –contestó arrogante- Yo no soy como tú.

Naruto quiso gritar, golpearlo y dejarlo agonizante en el suelo, más aun no hacía nada, ¿Por qué? –se preguntaran- Porque sabía que a Sakura terminaría sufriendo. Gruño dándose la vuelta, no quería discutir más con aquel bastardo de mierda.

Sasuke llevo una mano a su rostro de forma pensativa. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño. No cabía mucha suerte a la coincidencia y al parecer sabía perfectamente quien tenía la culpa a esta escena. Ya veo –pensó comprendiendo todo.

**Flash back. **

El pelinegro dejó suavemente el libro a un lado.

- ¿Piscina? –preguntó.

Shouta asintió.

- La tía Mikoto dice que puedo ir, solo si tú me acompañas –explicó nervioso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño totalmente desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué yo? –inquirió sin mucha paciencia.

Su madre apareció en frente luego de solo unos segundos, era completamente extraño que llegase en el momento preciso, más aun nadie le tomo importancia.

- Tus eres su primo, casi como un hermano mayor –lo reprendió con el mantel de cocina entre sus manos- ¡Así que lo acompañas!

**Fin Flash back.**

- Así que era por esto –susurro con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

Por otro lado Shouta miraba totalmente curioso a los amigos de la pelirosa. Pensó que el chico era ruidoso, la rubia un poco vanidosa y la castaña un tanto extraña, más aun no les parecían malas personas.

- Ustedes son de la clase F, ¿Verdad? –Les pregunto y los tres asintieron rápidamente- ¿Es común que ustedes se junten aquí en vez de hacer los deberes de verano?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros de forma nerviosa. Era verdad, se olvidan completamente de eso, quizás hasta lo pensaban el día antes de entrar.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

- Pequeño, los deberes se hacen a los dos días antes, todo el mundo lo sabe –explicó con arrogancia.

Shouta lo miro desconcertado.

- Son las vacaciones, después de todo –prosiguió con una sonrisa- Uno se debe olvidar de todas esas cosas, ¿Cual es el punto si no las disfrutas?

- Por eso te va tan mal en la escuela, al parecer eres un tonto –esta vez habló el pequeño con total naturalidad.

El rubio pareció totalmente sorprendido. Disculpen, ¿Un niño que le llegaba a las alturas de las caderas le venía a decir que era un tonto?, lo miró con odio, al parecer era completamente parecido a su primo, arrogante, irrespetuoso e imbécil. Si tuviera más edad, lo encararía y lo pondría en su lugar, pero era un chico de primaria.

Sakura notó la tensión junto a Ino.

- Bien, vamos a divertirnos chicos –se apresuro a interrumpir la rubia.

Naruto no se movió, las chicas se asustaron, más aun Tenten fue mucho más astuta y lo tomo de la mano rápidamente, tirándolo a duras penas hacia la piscina junto a la pelirosa y la ojiazul.

-

-

**Shouta observaba** desde la piscina de niños.

Llevaba la vista fija en la piscina principal donde se encontraban Sakura y sus amigos. Hundió lentamente sus hombros, quedando sentando en las aguas bajas. Pensaba audazmente que podría anotar en su libreta hoy.

Se trataba de un deber de la escuela. Cada alumno debía escribir un seguimiento específico de su vida, como un diario de vida. A Shouta no le pareció muy buena la idea, ya que su vida solía ser aburrida y no le apetecía. Pensó por horas y no encontró solución, su primo era genial y le hubiese encantado escribir todos los días de él, pero era mucho más aburrido, bueno antes que llegase Sakura. Y en ese momento lo descubrió, ella era perfecta y todos los días se traía cosas nuevas.

Observo nuevamente, no veía casi nada, estaban muy separados y hace paso no podría anotar nada nuevo y realmente deseaba una perfecta en su trabajo.

- Es cierto –murmuró comprendiendo- No podre mirar adecuadamente si no me acerco.

Se le ocurrió una gran idea para persuadir a su primo.

- Sasuke onii-chan –Shouta se dirigió a él. Sasuke desvió la mirada del libro que llevaba entre sus manos, observando directamente a el pequeño de los ojos gris- Quiere un helado.

El pelinegro dejo pasar un suspiro por sus labios, luego se levanto.

- Espera aquí –ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta a grandes pasos.

El pequeño salió con rapidez del agua, camino a pasos pequeños hacia la piscina principal. Paso por cientos de personas, quienes lo miraban con extrañeza al acercarse a esa zona donde los peligros podían pasar.

- _Observación diría _–repitió en sus pensamientos- _Sakura-chan está usando un bikini muy provocativo que a mi primo le gusta. _

La vio lanzándose agua junto a su amiga castaña extraña. Se estaba alejando un poco, al parecer deseaba buscar algo. Entrecerró sus ojos grises, mientras pensaba que hacer.

Luego de unos minutos tomo la escalera de la piscina, se agacho un poco y comenzó a bajar lentamente. Su plan era sentarse en los primeros tablones, más aun estaba bastante refalosa, por que cuando lo hizo, cayó al agua en un dos por tres.

Alzo sus manos con desesperación, mientras se sentía hundir todo su cuerpo hacia el fondo, eran más de dos metros de profundidad –le había explicado su primo esta mañana-. Su corazón latía a mil y sentía como faltaba el aíre, no pudo controlar el miedo y rogo que el pelinegro lo viniera a rescatar, pero al parecer debería estar muy ocupado con su compra de helado.

Cerró los ojos, no podía hacer nada, no sabía nadar.

- _Moriré_ –pensó destrozado con los últimos segundos consientes- _Moriré, Moriré, Moriré…_

_-_

**Dos semanas. **¡Ahora vuelvo!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo -mi frase típica- pero no puedo evitar decirlo, ¡realmente lo espero!, me muero si no les gusta.

Lo prometido es deuda, llegué hoy en la mañana y ya les tengo subido, ya les he dicho que amo este fanfiction y estaré a ciento porciento con el.

Los deje con la intriga, ¿verdad? -a menos que hayas visto la serie- Shouta no te mueras nunca, realmente me fascinas, por eso te creé.

Dios mio tengo fiebre, estoy ardiendo y mi refriado va para mal, me iré a acostar unos momentos, ¡Espero con ansias sus rewies!, los quiero mucho mucho.

Hasta pronto y no olviden su rewie, entre más, más rapida la actualización y autora más contenta significa capítulos más largos y con más pasión, además de la rapidez como lo habia dicho. Me encanta escribir así que lo aria con gusto, solo depende de ustedes.

**¡DEJEN REWIES PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR LO MAS PRONTO CON LA CONTI Y ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR MÁS Y MEJOR!**

Besitos gigantes;** Milkka.**


	8. Amabilidad

**Lectores(a): **Ruego disculpas por el atraso, más aun, ¡No tenia tiempo!. Entro a la escuela el próximo miércoles, y me tenía días enteros comprando útiles, uniformes y peor aun, tuve que viajar a concepción (Una región de mi país, Chile), y estuve unos días sin Internet. No pude escribir, y ahora me ven, apuradisima por mostrarle mi nuevo capitulo, ¡Que me costo mucho hacerlo!, estaba un poco ida y se nota en algunas partes, pero por favor tienen que darle una oportunidad, ya se vendrán los buenos capítulos, ya verán. ¡Mucho SasuSaku!

**Aclaraciones: **Como siempre digo, ¡Mi Historia posee cambios!, no es exactamente igual a el anime, por que también dependo con actitudes diferentes y personajes. Aun así, intento complementarlos muy bien, para que se vea digno ante sus ojos. Espero que lo este haciendo bien... o muero. **Respecto a el capitulo, **¡Veran como las actitudes de Sasuke van cambiando de a poco! y como todo su alrededor se va dando cuenta, más aun, como ustedes saben, el Uchiha es muy orgulloso para llegar a pensar que algo este cambiando. ¡Ya verán!, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss.**

**VII: **Amabilidad.

-

**El pelinegro** apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared.

Esperaba el helado de Shouta, ya que según decían, se les había acabado el chocolate. Serían tan solo unos minutos –le aseguró el vendedor-, pero él notaba la falta de sinceres entre sus ojos.

Suspiro. Le estaba cabreando el tener que esperar pacientemente mientras tenia a tan solo unos metros a un pequeño expuesto al peligro. ¿Acaso la gente no podía hacer bien su trabajo?, ¡Tan solo pedía un helado, maldita sea!

Cerró sus ojos con lentitud e intento pensar en otra cosa, no le gustaba alterarse por sucesos insignificantes.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue un Bikini color rosa pastel, luego diviso unas curvas fascinantes, largas piernas y abdominales para matar. Mordió su labio inferior e intento controlarse, pero ya no podía hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo parecer indiferente en todo el momento que estuvo junto a ella? –Siendo buen actor-, pero sabía que había algo más encendido entre sus razones y lo que más le razonaba era el hecho de no soportar sentirse vulnerable por una chica así. Solo se veía bien –se aseguro- nada más que eso, _solo estaba radiante_, ella **no** es para mí.

Paso una mano por su cabello mientras sentía los rayos del sol apoderarse de su piel desnuda, más no le importo. Se encontraba en otro lugar, perdido. Sí, al parecer se estaba dando cuenta que las mujeres comenzaban a mostrar grande parte de su vida emocional, algo que anteriormente nunca pasaba. Pero, ¿Era un adolecente, no?, tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos y ella era una chica de su edad y _bien desarrollada_, todo estaba completamente bien, solo eran hormonas y ella un capricho nuevo_, nada más._

Sintió como otros dos compradores se colocaban detrás de él en la fila. Soltó una sonrisa disimulada al pensar los rostros cabreados que podrían al saber que tendrían que esperar sus quince minutos más para que saliera el chocolate. Pero... al parecer ellos solo estaban concentrados en su propia conversación, la cual Sasuke no podía evitar oír, ¡Esos tipos hablaban como si tuvieran megáfonos incrustados!

- Pero amor, ¿Tú estabas ahí, no?, ¿Qué paso? –Chilló la voz de una mujer joven.

Su acompañante mantuvo silenció por unos segundos.

- No, no estaba ahí –finalmente respondió con un deje de preocupación- Pero oí que se trataba de un niño, el cual al parecer estuvo a punto de morir ahogado.

El pelinegro sintió como todo se detenía a su alrededor. Por un segundo pudo notar como su corazón latía con fuerzas en su interior y la respiración se volvía desnivelada. Sus manos se helaron y sus labios parecieron secarse. Luego de escuchar sus palabras presentía como todo se volvía negativo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. _Lo había dejado solo. _

Se podía tratar de muchos niños, ¿Cuántos había allí?, _¿cientos?,_ Aun así algo en su interior le indicaba que no debía cantar victoria y le obligaba a salir corriendo y cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. Sí lo estaba, estaría completamente aliviado y se preocuparía de nunca más dejarlo solo, y sí no lo estaba, lo salvaría con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle nada más.

Llevo su vista hacia el frente y noto como el señor le extendía el helado de chocolate, con una falsa sonrisa que venden en todas las tiendas. No lo tomó en cuenta y tan solo salió corriendo a dirección opuesta, pasando entre una montonera de gente que vagaba de un lado a otro. Empujo a unos cuantos, pero no se quedo a asumir consecuencias, en su mente solo estaba su primo.

Pasaron minutos con el corazón en mano, con la respiración alzada y los nervios devorándolo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y sintió que iba morir en el lapso de la agonía, no deseaba ver a una persona que quería en peligro. Pero luego, lo diviso. Gracias a kamisama, _a salvo._

Estaba recostado a un lado de la piscina principal, totalmente empapado. Notaba que estaba respirando, pero parecía totalmente inconsciente. Quiso correr a su lado y hacerlo despertar, pero sus pies quedaron incrustados en la acera, cuando divisó a la persona que se encontraba al lado del pequeño cuidándolo con fervor. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Se trataba de Sakura, que a simple vista se podía observar igualmente empapada. Sostenía su mano con fuerzas e intentaba moverlo para que reaccionara. Lo llamaba con su nombre y mordía su labio inferior para reprimir las lágrimas.

- ¡Shouta, Shouta –lo llamó a voz alzada- Shouta, por favor despierta!

Más aun el pequeño seguía sin reaccionar antes sus tácticas. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar algo que pudiera ayudar, pero se le hacía tan difícil, debía admitir que estaba mucho más que desesperada.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza, he hizo recinchar levemente sus dientes. Se sentía inútil al no poder moverse de su estado y no poder hacer nada, tan solo quería ayudar, pero algo le hacía ser solamente un observador, se sentía cautivado con la escena que parecía haberse sacado de una película dramática.

- Shouta... –le rogó nuevamente mientras bajaba su cabeza con resignación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, las sintió en sus mejillas. Intentaba disimularlas con las mechas rebeldes que caían por su rostro. ¡Estaba totalmente desesperada!, lo admitía, no sabía qué hacer, solo lo llamaba intensamente y le rogaba a dios con voz dificultosa, el volver a verlo a verlo sonreír.

Observo como unos ojos grises se habrían con dificultad luego de los interminables segundos. Tosió, y toda el agua que su cuerpo reguardaba se dejo caer desde su boca.

Sakura no lo podía creer. Abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida mientras se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, abrazando al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas. Lo apretó contra ella y acomodo su cabeza entre su cuello. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Verlo en ese momento con sus sentidos en plena función, era como si toda la felicidad cayera directamente sobre sus hombros.

- N-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más –lo regaño con apenas un hilo de voz.

El pequeño tan solo se limito a devolver su abrazo en silencio, todavía sin fuerzas.

- Tú... –murmuró con la voz desganada.

Se soltó de sus brazos con lentitud. Le resultaba extraño que ella estuviera aquí en vez de su Tía o su primo, pero eso le hacía feliz. Al parecer no era tan mala como pensaba, podía tener un gran corazón.

Naruto se acerco a grandes pasos hacia Shouta.

- He pequeño, ¡Debemos enseñarte a nadar lo más pronto posible! –le revolvió el pelo amigablemente- No sabes el susto que nos mandaste, además a Sakura le costó salvarte un montón.

- No deberías entrar a una piscina en las que tus piernas no llegan al fondo –explico sin más, con una hermosa sonrisa dulce.

Shouta mordió su labio inferior. Estaba agradecido, pero se sentía tan diminuto entre ellos, un estúpido por no saber nadar y él quería ser como todos, tener su respeto y no causar estas complicaciones. Se odio en su interior y le pidió a dios que lo sacara de allí, de alguna forma sentía que se podían burlar de él.

No le importo como se paró de allí y las personas que empujo sin querer en el tramo que se encontraba corriendo. Solo quería salir de ahí y estar solo un momento. Soltó un suspiro cuando analizo la escena y no encontró a Sasuke entre los presentes, ¡No podía imaginarse la cara de decepción que debería tener en su rostro si lo veía!. Él tenía que ser un Uchiha ejemplar como sus dos medios hermanos.

Sasuke por su parte, seguía atracando. Observo la escena cuando su primo se levanto sin más y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección contraria. Pensó en seguirlo y explicarle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero se vio interrumpido con los pasos rápidos de una pelirosa que comenzaba a seguirlo entre la gente. Sabía que Shouta estaría bien, Sakura lo cuidaría y realmente no tenia duda luego de presenciar la escena de rescate y las lagrimas que corría entre sus mejillas. Se veía tan tierna, tan maternal y emocional, quizás no le agradaba del todo aquellos comportamientos, pero a ella le pegaban completamente y no lo podía desmentir.

La siguió con sus negros ojos hasta que la vio perderse entre la gente, sentía su corazón latir con desenfreno y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. ¿Sería un agradecimiento por lo sucedido hace pocos segundos?, ¿O es que acaso ella tenía algo especial entre todas las otras?.

Gruño. Le estaba hartando no comprender nada de lo que ocurría en su interior. De igual modo, ¿eran estupideces, no?, él no debía pensar en ello, y menos con una estúpida niña como lo era la pelirosa, simplemente _imposible._

-

-

**Shouta** se acomodo entre las gradas.

Se encontraban en el pequeño anfiteatro, cual estaba completamente vació. Cerró sus ojos con rapidez e intento pensar en otra cosa, ¡Pero se le hacía tan difícil!, solo quería desaparecer o crecer de una vez por todas.

Enterró su rostro entre las rodillas mientras se abrazaba a él mismo.

- Maldición –susurró con voz quebrada- Ya no quiero ser más un niño, no quiero que me traten como tal.

Apretó sus puños con fuerzas. ¡Tenía tanta rabia!, ¿Por qué no podía ser como su primo de una vez por todas?

- Yo no creo que seas un niño –una voz dulce se dejo escuchar en los oídos del pequeño.

Levantó su rostro con lentitud. Una alta pelirosa le sonrió al instante a su lado derecho. Su corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación.

- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mi? –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada encantadora.

- No. –Se acerco lentamente hacia él, luego apuntó a su derecha- Tan solo te venia a buscar para subirnos allí.

Shouta siguió su mirada al instante. Se encontró con el tobogán principal de todo el parque acuático, era gigante y daba cientos de vueltas, además de caídas excepcionalmente divertidas. Le dio miedo sentirse vulnerable, pero nunca había estado allí o había estado en una experiencia parecía, ¡No sabía qué hacer!

Mordió su labio nervioso. Más aun, deseaba ir.

- Tranquilo, nada te pasara –le sonrió- además estarán mis amigos y yo. No te dejaremos exponer al peligro.

El chico asintió en silencio.

- Bien, ¡Vamos! –Tomó su mano con emoción- ¡No nos vamos a perder uno de los más famosos deslizadores de agua!

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras era arrastrado por la pelirosa.

-

-

**Sasuke** llevo su vista hacia el lado.

Resultaban ya diez minutos sin encontrarlo, ¡Le ponía tan nervioso dejarlo solo!. Sabía que estaba con Sakura y tenía la suficiente confianza que podría cuidarlo, pero no se tranquilizaba totalmente. Necesitaba verlos y saber que todo estaba bien.

Dios, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un ser tan sobreprotegedor?, el nunca había sido de ese modo y tampoco lo deseaba ser ahora. ¿O acaso también estaba preocupado también por la _acompañante _de su primo? –Rió- eso era imposible.

Dio una vuelta hacia su lado derecho. Podría haber jurado que había escuchado un ruido bastante familiar, del cual creía haber estado acostumbrado hace algunos años. _Chillido de niño._

- ¡Que me sueltes, oh! –alzó aquella voz, cual Sasuke reconoció enseguida; _Shouta_.

Se encontró con la escena a tan solo unos metros detrás de él.

- Ni lo sueñes –soltó una carcajada la ojiverde de voz dulce- me aseguraré que lleguemos y te lances.

- Puedo hacerlo solo –se defendió entre dientes el pequeño- ¡Me duele el brazo!

La pelirosa formo una mueca divertida en su rostro.

- Pues, te aguantas.

Shouta entrecerró los ojos, totalmente enfadado.

- Eres una malvada –le habló gélido, como solía hacer su primo.

Sakura sintió como reaccionaba su corazón. Tan solo había escuchado unas tres palabras y ya lo extrañaba en sobre manera, ¡Pero eran tan idénticos!, y odiaba que el pequeño jugara con ello sin intención.

- Te quiero –le respondió sinceramente.

El dueño de los ojos grises sintió sus mejillas arder. Movió su rostro hacia el lado contrario, para que ella no lo pudiese notar.

Sasuke por su lado, sonrió arrogante.

Sabía que Sakura era encantadora y con sus rostros apacibles podría sonrojar a cualquier chico. Claro, menos a él. Aun así, su pobre primo tendría que reprimir todas esas cosas, ya que la chica tenía ya visto su amor, y no era Shouta, No, no.

¿Estaba peleando con su primo de tercer año de primaria por una chica que ni le importaba?, ¡Se te estaba volviendo loco últimamente!. Además, ¿había dicho que la pelirosa era _encantadora_?.

Soltó un bufido mientras los veía pasar de largo hacía la construcción principal del parque acuático.

Le sorprendió comprender que iban directamente hacia los toboganes o mejor dicho, a _él gran tobogán_, por que habían tomado el camino de la derecha.

Se alarmo y pensó todas las posibilidades desgraciadas que podría resultar si algo pasaba. Pero, ¡No se pensaba hacer nada!, ellos mismos se habían metido y tendrían que salir solos por cualquier eventualidad.

Bien; retiraba lo dicho anteriormente. Mejor se quedaba en las reposeras que bordeaban las salidas, por sí llegara a haber un peligro.

Pero esperen, ¡Solo era porqué su madre lo regañaría a él, si algo pasara!, _nada más. _

Encontró una silla solitaria en la primera fila.

No era que se preocupara por ella, **¡No!.**

-

-

**Naruto **embozó una gran sonrisa triunfadora.

- Muy bien, ¡Te desafío! –alzó la voz.

El pequeño de los ojos grises sonrió arrogante.

- ¡Como si fuera a perder contigo! –respondió secamente.

- Di lo que quieras pequeño –el rubio fijo sus ojos sobre el agua que se deslizaba dentro del deslizador- Te mostrare las grandes diferencias entre tú y yo.

El timbre de precaución sonó. Los dos se miraron fijamente, la tensión se rebelaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego, cada uno clavó sus ojos en sus respectivos lados, que llevaban diferente color.

Shouta puso su pie derecho más adelante, preparándose para lanzar en cualquier minuto. ¡No le podía ganar ese estúpido rubio en el lanzamiento, no!

Naruto lo imito en un silencio total.

Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Ino. ¡Esos dos se llevaban la contraría en cada momento!, ya llegaba a parecer chistoso.

Sonó el timbre del comienzo.

Shouta se lanzó de picada, al igual que Naruto. ¡Ninguno de los dos iba a dejar que el otro ganara!, No, ni locos.

Sintieron el agua penetrar a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras se deslizaba en una bajada que daba un miedo de muerte. Más no llevaban la mente en esos detalles. Solo divisaban la victoria.

- ¡No perderé! –grito al otro lado del tobogán el ojiazul, quien formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pues estás equivocado! –Contesto el azabache- ¡No hay posibilidad que yo pierda con un estúpido como tú!

El rubio mordió su labio molesto. ¡Qué niño más irrespetuoso!

-

-

**Ino **rió desde arriba mientras sentía sus gritos de alegría. No podía negar que parecían dos niños hechos para hacer travesuras juntas.

- Me alegra que Shouta-kun esté contento –Confesó la dueña de los ojos jades.

- ¿Bromeas? –La rubia habló desde atrás- Naruto y el se llevan muy bien, aunque no parezca.

Sakura soltó la toalla que adornaba sus caderas con diversión.

- ¿Estas intentando decir que Naruto es como un niño de primaria? –preguntó directamente mientras sonría de forma picara.

La rubia rió totalmente culpable. ¿Acaso no era evidente?, Todos sabían que el ojiazul era un niño frustrado en último año.

- ¡Hey! –La voz del pequeño las interrumpió de golpe- ¡Te toca a ti, gánale a Ino-chan, como yo lo hice con este estúpido!

- ¡Date, prisa y deslízate Sakura! –esta vez gritaba Naruto, extrañamente relajado.

La pelirosa se acerco hacia el comienzo del juego, Ino le siguió unos segundos después.

- ¿Tienes miedos? –Shouta parecía disfrutar de la situación.

Sakura sintió el timbre de precaución.

- Ni que digas –Habló confiada- ¡Ahí voy!

Ino bufó a su lado para cuando el timbre se dejo escuchar. Sakura se lanzo totalmente confiada, ¡le encantaba deslizarse por el agua y de forma tan rápida!

Rió como una niña pequeña mientras sentía la corriente del agua empujarla cada vez más abajo.

- Esto es genial –gritó emocionada hacia su amiga Ino, que se encontraba al lado contrario.

Se sentía en el cielo, como si volviera rápidamente a su niñez. En este momento no había miradas penetrantes de Sasuke o exámenes de grado. Solo existían el tobogán y ella…

Más aun, todas sus alegrías cesaron cuando su pierna le transmitió dolor a todo su ser. ¡No la podía mover!, estaba como dormida, pero a la vez dolía cada músculo que tocaba.

Intento calmarse a sí misma, asegurándose en su mente, que todo estaba bien. ¿Pero qué mierda estaba hablando?, ¡Tenía un calambre en mitad de un tobogán y solo faltaban segundos para caer a una piscina en la que no podría nadar por su pierna inmóvil!.

Cerró los ojos con dolor inevitable.

- Ino –le rogo con la voz rasposa- Ino yo...

- Ya se, ya se –le interrumpió cabreada- Estas ganado, lo veo.

Sakura mordió su labio.

- No es eso –defendió rápidamente- Es que...

Y sintió el agua callarla en cosa de segundos. Intento deshacer la inmovilidad de su pierna derecha, ¡Pero se le hacía imposible!. Obligo a calmarse casi en gritos dentro de su mente, pero ¿Quién lo podría hacer si estaba a solo unos minutos de la muerte?. Dios, necesitaba un _milagro._

No podía morir. No. ¿Dejaría todo inconcluso en su pelea por el Uchiha?, ¿a un Naruto llorando su muerte por un tiempo inolvidable?, ¿o a una Ino arrepentida de a verla invitado?.

Intento alzar sus manos, para que alguien la pudiera observar, pero ya estaba bastante profunda para sacar sus brazos del agua. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más hacia el tope de profundidad y a su corazón latir con fuerzas del más puro miedo. No podía controlar el quiebre de las esperanzas de volver a abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con las personas que más amaba.

Ahora... todo se veía tan lejos.

Cerró sus ojos desesperanzada.

Y alguien la jaló. Sintió como todo su cuerpo llegaba hacia el exterior en cosa de segundos. Agradeció a dios casi a gritos dentro de su interior y respiro a boconadas, dándose cuenta que ahora estaba nuevamente en el lugar que hace unos minutos veía imposible.

Una respiración irregular se escuchaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertada, logrando encontrar a la persona protagonista de su rescate.

Él... No se trataba de nadie más que él.

Sus largos cabellos negros bailaban con el viento y su cuerpo se contraía a grandes sacadas por la respiración. No pudo describir la forma en la que la miraba directamente hacia sus ojos verdes. Llevaba escrito entre sus pupilas; _miedo, desesperación _y ¿_alivi_o?

- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto el azabache con un hilo de voz.

Asintió fuera de sí. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por ella como ahora?, ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma tan extraña?, acaso... ¿le importaba?

- Tonta –Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro- ¿Acaso siempre tengo que estar cuidando de ti?

Y en ese instante, lo abrazo. No le importaba que él luego la rechazara, tan solo necesitaba sentir su proximidad por unos pocos segundos, para asegurarse que todo era verdad y no se trataba de un dulce sueño.

Quería darle las gracias y volver a recalcarle lo mucho que lo amaba, aun que él no lo deseara. Pero... lo único que salía de su corazón eran lagrimas entre su cuello. Y se sintió tan estúpida por ello, ¡Pero él no se quejaba!, tan solo se mantenía quieto sin decir nada.

- Sasuke yo... –su tono de voz se escuchaba dificultoso debido a las lágrimas.

El pelinegro la separó de él con brusquedad.

- Mejor calla –habló gélido, algo que desconcertó a la pelirosa- Dios... Veré tu pierna, así que siéntate bien.

Sakura acato sus palabras en completo silencio. Le dolía la actitud fría que solía usar contra ella, pero prefería no decir nada y solo dejar que las cosas transcurrieran de forma natural. Aun así, debía admitir que la había sorprendido bastante con sus hechos amables.

El Uchiha tomo su pierna con delicadeza luego de unos minutos. Sakura cerró los ojos con el dolor transcurriendo sobre su piel. Más aun, se le hacía agradable sentir sus tibias manos masajeándola con suavidad.

Llevo su vista hacia el frente, encontrándose con su mirada gacha que desfilaba su nariz por debajo de la larga casquilla que no dejaba dar a luz totalmente sus ojos.

Se sonrojo por completo.

- Sasuke-kun... –Su voz sonaba nerviosa.

Él chico desvió su vista directamente hacia la pelirosa, logrando penetrar sus profundos ojos negros en ella.

Sakura sintió que sus manos temblaban sin consuelo.

- ...Gracias –finalizo casi sin voz.

Sasuke formo una sonrisa en su rostro totalmente dulce a los ojos de la ojiverde.

- No hay problema –confesó al instante- Tú salvaste a Shouta, ¿verdad?

- Sí... –Sus mejillas adornaban al rojo vivo. ¿Desde cuándo él sabía de ello?, ¿Acaso Shouta le había contado?, ¿O los había visto?, más aun, ¡Que importaba!, le alegraba totalmente que o supiera.

Había sido tan amable el pelinegro, casi no lo podía reconocer.

-

-

**El rubio** apretó sus dientes enrabiado.

Miraba directamente a la escena, todavía sin poder creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo el maldito Uchiha se ponía tan considerado con _su_ Sakura?, ¡Lo odiaba!, y nadie podría entender cuanto.

Era un maldito engreído mal nacido, que creía poder domar a las chicas como se le viniera la gran gana, ¡Pero las cosas no eran así!, debía tratarlas con amor y escucharlas... como él siempre lo había hecho con Sakura. Pero, ella ya se encontraba enamorada de otro.

Sí. Y lo peor es que siempre se había tratado de ese mal nacido.

Al principio lo había soportado, porque pensaba que se trataba solamente de un capricho. Pero ahora, ella vivía a su lado, lo veía todos los días y él luego de muchas insistencia, ¡Era amable con ella!, No, no iba a permitir que se la ganara.

- Uchiha... –hablo cabreado entre dientes.

Quiso correr hacia él y mandarle un puñetazo que lo llevara directamente hacia el suelo. Debía demostrarle que solo era un pobre diablo que no tenía educación con los demás y se creía el hombre más superior del mundo.

Llevo un paso al frente. Al diablo, debía parar esta farsa, luego de un tiempo sabia que la pelirosa lo agradecería.

Más aun, fue detenido por una mano que tomo con fuerza su traje de baño.

- ¿Qué demonios?... –Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás con las cejas totalmente fruncidas.

A sus espaldas se encontraba el Shouta con la mirada totalmente gélida. Quiso poder zafarse rápidamente de sus manos, pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba.

- Por favor déjalos –habló con voz madura- Me gusta verlos felices.

Y el mundo de Naruto pareció irse hacia abajo.

Se quedo inmóvil con la mirada clavada en los dos jóvenes. Cierto, estaba siendo egoísta, por qué no podía analizar que quizás ellos estaban contentos de la situación y él deseaba arruinarla por completo.

No era que le importara el Uchiha, pero Sakura, era otra cosa.

La pelirosa se encontraba totalmente sonrojada, como siempre había soñado que ocurriera con él. Pero ahí estaba con otro, y al parecer se veían bien. Porque la sonrisa de su amada no cesaba y el trabajo del Uchiha parecía no tener fin.

Suspiro. Al parecer nadie podía contra el amor de la chica.

- Sakura... –la llamo en un susurro, soñando que ella pudiera escucharlo y correr rápidamente hacia él. Más aun, eso _nunca_ sucedería.

-

-

**La pelinegra** se escondió entre los arbustos, totalmente embelesada ante la escena que podía presenciar a tan solo unos metros de ella.

Volvió a enfocar su cámara hacia los adolecentes del frente.

Se veían tan bien juntos, eran como dos gotas de aguas, siempre lo había pensado. Más aun, su hijo era el rey para quitar sus esperanzas de que algo pudiera surgir.

Sabía que había muchas chicas enamoradizas que adoraban a su hijo, pero nadie era como ella. Tan amable, valiente, inteligente, hermosa, adorable y lo más importante, capaz de poder soportar a su hijo con toda su frialdad, arrogancia y mal trato ante las mujeres. Es más, sabía que ella lo amaba de todas formas.

Algo en su corazón le indicaba que necesitaba dar más de sí, que la ayuda entre ellos nunca iba a estar mal, porque de alguna forma, quizás... podrían terminar juntos en la eternidad.

Soltó una tierna carcajada.

- Dios, Hijo –susurró embelesada- Puedes decir muchas cosas, pero yo se que solo necesitas unos empujones más.

Sonrió de forma picara mientras apretaba al fin, el botón de la cámara.

_Flash._ Otra nueva foto para su álbum.

-

-

**Apuntaban **las tres de la tarde, para cuando Mikoto apareció junto a Shouta.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el accidente de la piscina, y el doctor le había asegurado que solo se había tratado de un calambre producido por la falta de estiramiento en sus músculos.

Sakura había terminado prometiéndole que tendría mucho más cuidado para la próxima. Más aun, le habían recetado un descanso por algunos días, debido a la inestabilidad del tobillo lastimado hace unas semanas atrás.

Por ello, ahora se encontraba en el living, observando la televisión completamente acomodada.

Apago el aparato.

- Sakura-chan –habló la pelinegra al instante- Lo siento, pero algo sucedió de repente y tendré que ir a la casa de mis padres.

La pelirosa se preocupo al instante.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –habló respetuosamente.

- Recibí una llamada en la mañana, informándome que mi madre no se sentía bien –explico con voz desganada.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

- Eso no suena bien –confesó asustada.

- Al parecer no es nada malo –aclaró enseguida- Pero estoy preocupada, así que deseo ir a verla lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke apareció entre los pasillos con una toalla por su cuello, al parecer se debía a una ducha de relajación que se solía dar en los días calurosos.

Mikoto lo miro con una sonrisa de lado a lado, muy parecida a la de su hijo, cuando lograba hacer algo de maravilla.

- Me llevaré a Shouta conmigo –su voz parecía divertida- Así que te dejo la casa a ti y a Sasuke, ya que Fugaku está en un viaje de negocios y no llega hasta el martes.

Sakura asintió en silencio.

- Bien, nos vamos –anunció Mikoto con la mano de Shouta entrelazada.

El pequeño salto un bufido.

- No quiero ir –soltó una voz de pataleta- Me quiero quedar aquí, como mi primo.

- Ya, ya Shouta –lo regañó la pelinegra mientras tomaba la puerta entre sus manos y lo dejaba pasar con sumo cuidado, luego la cerró detrás de ella.

Y en ese instante Sakura asimilo todo.

¿Qu-Qué?, ¿Acaso tenia la casa sola para ella y Sasuke?, _solos_. Su corazón latió con desenfreno, mientras llevaba una mirada disimulada a los negros cabellos que el chico adornaba por sobre su rostro, tapándole una parte de su ojos izquierdo.

- Hey –La llamó con su habitual voz gélida- Asegúrate de la cena.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Claro... –respondió nerviosa.

El chico dio la vuelta totalmente confiado, mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia su habitación en los grandes aposentos del segundo piso.

-

-

**Colocó **el delantal blanco sobre su cuerpo.

Sonrió tiernamente mientras pensaba en su mente que hacer para la cena. ¡Era una gran oportunidad para mostrarle a Sasuke, lo buena que podía ser para muchas cosas!, porque después de probar su comida, quizás la quisiera un poquito más.

Bueno... sabía que lo último era un sueño, pero aunque sea pensaba desmotarle que podía hacerlo muy bien.

- Bien –habló con voz sería- sorprenderé a Sasuke, ya verá.

Se llevo manos a la obra. Cortado verduras, cocinando el arroz, preparando las carnes y la sopa de entrada que pensaba hacer.

Pasaron los minutos, en que la cocina era protagonista de sus acciones y se dejaba ver uno más de los dotes que podía poseer.

Cuando apuntaron las ocho, la comida estaba totalmente preparada. Sasuke esperaba impaciente en la mesa.

Sakura apareció luego de unos minutos por la puerta de la cocina, con dos platos y una extraña ropa que se le asentía muy bien. Pero que de igual modo llevaba escrito inconscientemente, quiero-impresionar-a-Sasuke-Uchiha.

Sonrió arrogante y tomo con sus manos el plato que le ofrecía la chica.

Se trataba de una sopa de verduras típica en Japón. Se veía bastante bueno, al parecer, servía para cocinar.

- Gracias por la comida –recito como apuntaba la tradición.

La pelirosa sonrió dulcemente, mientras llevaba por inercia una cucharada de comida en su boca. Sasuke la imito.

Su paladar fue sorprendido por el sabor dulce que salía en cada poro de la comida. No era tan increíble como su madre –era una diosa en la cocina-, pero no estaba mal.

El Uchiha mantuvo silencio mientras saboreaba cada tramo del plato, mientras que la ojiverde lo seguía con la mirada en silencio.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Le constaba asimilar que estaba comiendo a solas con la persona cual más amaba, ¡Se sentía como si fueran unos recién casados!, en sus sueños, por supuesto.

Más aun, le ponía nerviosa tanto silencio, quizás a él no le había gustado y solo se lo comía por respeto. ¡No, que mal!, moriría si algo así estuviera pasando.

- Esto Sasuke-kun... –comenzó con la voz tiritona.

Vamos, debía detener la falta de comunicación entre los dos.

- Sobre los exámenes... –prosiguió suavemente.

- Los termine hace un día –le interrumpió con voz implacable el pelinegro.

Sakura lo miro con una mueca totalmente sorprendida.

- Estas dificultosos –explicó gélido- Así que yo creo que serán más de dos días para ti, con esa cabecita que tienes.

La pelirosa sonó sus dientes enfadada.

- ¿Realmente son tan difíciles? –pregunto irritada.

Sasuke probó una nueva cucharada en silencio, al parecer le gustaba armar la tensión y la impaciencia de su respuesta para la chica.

- Buena suerte –respondió con las más simples palabras que llegaron a su mente.

Sakura suspiro. Por lo visto no tenía ganas de hablar y tampoco de ayudar, debería hacerlo sola. Al parecer de un día para otro se había vuelto más frío de lo habitual.

Mordió su labio inferior.

Bueno, ¿Qué podría hacer?, era Sasuke Uchiha, y ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, fuese como fuese.

-

**Ñe**, ruego que les haya gustado -frase tipica-, pero es cierto, ¡Me costo mucho hacer este capítulo!

Soy un poco mala explicando competencias y eso, así que existen altos y bajos, pero uno va aprendiendo con todo eso.

Queria decirles a todos los lectores, que no tengan miedo de decir sugerencias y cosas que les gustaria ver. ¡No es una completa adaptación!, también hago cambios y estoy digna a escuchar cada uno de ellos o cosas que les gustaria ver.

Respecto a el **NaruHina**, ¡Vendrá!, ¡No desesperen!, por que si habra y no se decepcionaran.

He hecho una parte del capitulo que viene, ya que estoy intentando escribir lo más que puedo para cuando entre a clases y quizas no tenga el mismo tiempo.

Así que como siempre he dicho, MANDEN MUCHOS REWIES Y LA CONTINUACIÓN SERA MUCHO MÁS RAPIDITA, ASÍ SABRE CUANTO LA QUIEREN.

Un beso gigante, y no olviden dejar un pequeño mensaje, ¡Por favor!, me aras feliz y es facil.

**Milkka.**


	9. Contacto Físico

**Lectores(a): **¡Me disculpo!, se que no había escrito en mucho tiempo pero estaba con todo lo del colegio y en una etapa súper difícil y estuve 1 mes completo en Canadá, así que no podía escribir. Ustedes saben que también está la inspiración y la mía estaba inestable, así que no sé cómo estará el capitulo, tratare de escribir seguido esta vez y los adoro mucho.

**Aclaraciones: **Lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, ¡Mi historia tiene cambios!, así que los capítulos no era exactamente iguales por que como saben se tiene que adaptar a los personajes. **Respecto al capítulo**, dios a mi me gusto el principio y de ahí va el nombre, creo que Sakura se va dando cuenta de lo negativo de Sasuke, ¡Ya vendrá el amor y el NaruHina!

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss.**

**VIII: **Contacto físico.

**Silenciosamente** avanzó por el pasillo.

Odiaba admitir lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era la única salida. ¡Ya llevaba cinco horas cabeceándose las respuestas, mientras que el Uchiha dormía aplaciblemente!, así que, ¿Por qué no echar una pequeña miradita entre sus apuntes para _acelerar _su trabajo?

No tenía nada que perder, si quería dormir esta noche. Además, ¿Qué le podría molestar?, solo era dejar mirar a una persona lo que él hacía con bastante facilidad. ¡No creía que fuera tan desgraciado para decirle que no!, ¿o sí?

Luego de unos minutos, llego a la puerta que tanto estaba esperando. Ya podía sentir a su corazón latir nervioso, más aun, no se iba a permitir detener por nada del mundo.

La abrió suavemente, mientras le rogaba a kamisama que nada malo pasara. Agradeciendo de todo corazón, el no haber hecho el más mínimo ruido cuando entro.

Rápidamente llevó una mirada parcial hacia la habitación que solo hace unos meses había entrado por primera y única vez. Más aun, todo quedo a segundo plano, cuando pudo notar la _maldita _escena que se presentaba a tan solo unos metros hacia el frente.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama matrimonial, con todos los cabellos desparramados en la almohada. Sus fascinantes ojos negros, estaban cerrados en una mueca de tranquilidad. Y _esos labios entreabiertos_, ¡hacían rogar en el piso poder besarles!

Mordió su labio inferior, mientras daba vuelta la cabeza. ¡Este no era el momento para dejar a luz sus debilidades!, necesitaba encontrar el cuaderno y largarse lo más rápido posible. ¡Pero se le hacía tan difícil, teniendo a un chico modelo durmiendo tan próximo tuyo!

Camino un paso hacia la estantería que se encontraba justo a un lado de la cama. Intento no prestar atención al Uchiha y se obligo a concentrarse en encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero ¡Tenía cientos de libros y apuntes!, ¿Cuál era entre todos?

Quedo completamente sorprendida, cuando noto que estaban todos ordenados por sectores e intereses diferentes, ¡Dios mío, no podía ser más ordenado!, ahora podía comprender a la perfección a Mikoto cuando le advirtió que no desordenara la sala de estar.

No le fue difícil encontrar los apuntes de aritmética. Estaba en la categoría "_Preparatoria_", sección "_Matemáticas_", justo en la segunda fila. Lo tomó con suavidad, comprobó los contenidos y luego se obligo a pensar que debería salir lo más rápido posible, antes que pudiera despertar.

A pasos lentos, volvió a caminar hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía, estaría estancada por otros minutos mirando su figura masculina.

Más aun, _algo _la detuvo por su brazo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –la acusó a sus espaldas con su voz gélida y melodiosa.

La pelirosa dio la vuelta por la impresión, encontrándose con sus penetrantes ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. Dejó caer los apuntes, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se volvía completamente helado.

- ¡N-No estoy haciendo nada! –Respondió con los nervios devorándola por dentro- Solo yo...

- ¿Te puedes callar? –La interrumpió de golpe.

La ojiverde lo miro sorprendida. Odiaba su tono de voz demandante, odiaba que la hiciera callar, que la mirara con desprecio, que no la tomara en cuenta y peor aún, ¡Odiaba amarlo con todas esas cualidades!. Quería despreciarlo y pretender que no existiera por todo el resto de su vida, _¡Pero no podía, maldita sea!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas e intento retener las lagrimas de tristeza. Abrió su boca, casi pareciendo una boconada, para poder contradecir cada palabra de él, más aun nada salía.

Volvió a sentir como la aprisionaban, más aun, ahora sabía de _quien _eran esas firmes manos que se encontraban incrustadas con suavidad sobre su _cintura_.

Abrió sus ojos instantáneamente.

Y ahí se encontraba él. Apegado a su cuerpo, mirándola a una cabeza más de altura. Su perfil se desfilaba con la luna y sus labios delineando con una sonrisa traviesa, pero a la vez encantadora.

No pudo describir el latido de su corazón o la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, para que él la pudiera besar. Estaba a tan pocos centímetros de ella, con la mirada fija en su rostro. Parecía haber sido sacado de una película romántica o el más puro sueño que ella había vivido.

¿Y si no estaba realmente ahí y se había quedado dormida terminando sus trabajos?, mordió su labio con suavidad, desesperada a que este hermoso hecho no fuera nada más que una fantasía. Más aun, ahí estaba él, lo podía tocar, mirar y no se desvanecía.

La atrajo más a él y la movió al lado contario. Quedando con sus pies rozando el borde izquierdo de la cama.

Fue bajando lentamente con ella, quedando recostado encima de ella sobre las sabanas blancas y el cubrecama negro.

Y ya no pudo describir la reacción de su cuerpo.

Solo sabía que él se apoyo con sus manos a los lados de ella para no aplastarla, dejando ver sus largos cabellos negros caer por su rostro de forma despreocupa.

- No te preocupes –habló suave e explicativo, mientras la miraba los ojos con una pasión extrañamente encendida- No lo hare vergonzoso para ti, _amour._

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia sus labios.

- El estúpido lo dijo antes –volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de voz irresistible que había usado anteriormente- uno nunca sabe cuándo un genio se convertirá en un moustro.

Y la pelirosa sintió como todo el reloj paraba ante sus ojos. No encontraba las palabras para describir los sentimientos que recorrían vacilantes por todo su cuerpo o el temblor de sus manos.

Lo amaba; demasiado para decir verdad. Y no quería detenerse por nada del mundo, pero, ¡Ella no era el juguete de ningún Uchiha!, no era como las mujeres fáciles que dejaban pasar todo lo que ocurriera con ellas. No, No. ¡Más aun, ¿Cómo detener el hecho que la tenía despabilada al más alto grado que nunca hubiera pensado?

Lo quería solo para ella; como siempre lo había soñado.

- Me gustas, Sasuke –llevó una vista dulce directamente a los ojos de él, que se encontraban cada vez a menos centímetros- Pero yo no soy tu juguete, si alguien me quiere, tendrá que tener una relación sana primero.

Lo empujo con la poca racionabilidad que encontraba dentro de sí en aquellos momentos. Escapando de sus fuertes brazos, para levantándose a duras penas y disimuladas autoridades entre sus pensamientos, más aun, sabía que lo único que quería, era estar junto a él.

Sasuke soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

- No te preocupes –habló con un remarcado deje de diversión- No importaba la parte sana, de todas formas, no pensaba hacer nada contigo.

Y el corazón de Sakura se rompió.

Se acerco a duros pasos hacia él, mientras sentía como todo el cuerpo le pesaba de la más pura agonía de su interior. No pensaba, solo hacia las cosas. Sabía que tenía rabia, tristeza y odio, pero más allá de ello; ni la más remota idea.

No supo cómo; pero lo abofeteo con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

- Lo sabía –mintió con un completo despreció a él- ¿Se trataba de otra de tus bromas,_ insensible de mierda_?, pues veamos, ¡No me sorprende!

El pelinegro se sorprendió por completo. ¿Desde cuándo ella le hablaba así?, ¿era tan insensible como decía?

Llevo una mano hacia su mejilla por inercia. Ardía, no lo desmentía, pero en estos momentos, no le importaba. Observo como la pelirosa se alejaba de él, para salir completamente de la habitación.

- Hey –la llamo cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta.

Ella no dio la vuelta, tan solo paró en seco, esperando que él hablara. Sentía que lo quería matar en cualquier momento por ser el peor hombre de la historia, más aun, tenía una debilidad calcante y por nada del mundo quería caer; viendo sus preciados ojos negros.

- Pensaba prestarte mis apuntes, en una disculpa –explico usando un intento de voz intachable.

Sakura tomo la manilla de la puerta con de forma firme, como si nunca hubiese escuchado las palabras salidas de él azabache.

Abrió la puerta por completo, en solo un tirón.

- No pienso recibir nada de ti –aclaró con un tono de voz desafiante- aunque no lo creas, puedo hacerlo sola.

Sasuke intento protestar, más aun la puerta ya se había cerrado en un sonoro portazo.

_Lo había dejado solo._

Apretó sus dientes con furia. Las cosas no se suponían que serían así.** Él **era quien terminaba las conversaciones y llevaba controlada la situación.

**El profeso**r formo una mueca sería en su rostro.

Había prometido una charla importante para todos sus alumnos, luego de terminar por completo su clase. Todos estaban seriamente preocupados, esperando que empezara pronto, ya que su semblante no parecía de una situación muy positiva.

- Debido a que somos una escuela afiliada –comenzó para el alivio de muchos- Hay bastantes alumnos que descansan cómodamente con el sistema escalador de la escuela.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, al parecer estaba comprendiendo donde deseaba llegar su conversación. Algo que estaba temiendo hace mucho tiempo...

- Sin embargo, como ya saben, el hecho de que entren o no a la** universidad,** –cruzó seriamente sus brazos, mientras llevaba la vista hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido- Depende de que su puntaje promedio de este periodo, supere cierta calificación.

Camino hacia la mesa del frente, donde se encontraba una callada pelirroja, y sin más, golpeó su mesa con fuerzas, sobresaltando a todos los alumnos del lugar.

- Especialmente para los de la Clase F, todos los años; luego del segundo periodo de finales –llevo una mirada penetrante hacia la penúltima fila, donde se encontraba un rubio bastante hiperactivo- muchos estudiantes reciben resultados _deprimentes. _

El castaño removió sus gafas del lugar correspondiente, con total tranquilidad fluyendo por su cuerpo.

- Así que –prosiguió más suave- Por favor, trabajen duro para asegurarse de que este año no suceda lo mismo.

Dio la vuelta con elegancia, encaminándose hacia sus cosas, que debía ordenar antes de escuchar el sonido del timbre. Todos entendieron el mensaje, y en un silencio sepulcral, lo imitaron a duras penas.

Al parecer, este tema era el_ más_ delicado dentro de su clase.

**Sakura** bajo desganada las escaleras.

Habían pasado ya semanas de esmero estudio, y sentía que no podía más. Seguía enfadada con el Uchiha, así que no pensaba pedirle ayuda a un estúpido que solo deseaba hacerla sufrir.

Intentaba parecer la situación lo más normal posible, ya que no deseaba preocupar a Mikoto, con sus peleas. Sabía que si se enteraba, buscaría una forma de volverlos a juntar, ¡Tenia una manía de verlos juntos y realmente no entendía el por qué!

Bien, no le desagradaba al principio, pues le gustaba verse con él. Pero ahora, que se daba cuenta lo desagradable que podía ser el Uchiha, ¡No lo soportaba!, solo quería decirle a la pelinegra de buena forma, que los dejara tranquilos de una buena vez.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando llego a la sala.

Se encontraba la familia completa esperando las habituales comidas nocturnas de la señora de la casa. Era como una tradición familiar que se había impuesto, asegurando la _"unión",_ más aun, para muchos, solo era un fastidio.

Camino unos pasos perezosamente y sin vacilar se sentó junto a la persona que parecía tener más cuerda entre todos los demás; "_Fugaku Uchiha_".

Le agradaba de manera desmesurada, ya que solía ser muy cordial y amable, además de recordarle en cada segundo a Sasuke, pero en su parte positiva.

- Disculpen la tardanza –una voz se dejo escuchar entre los pasillos que daban hacia la cocina.

Todos los presentes dieron vueltas sus rostros hacia el lado izquierdo, encontrándose con una pelinegra que cargaba una bandeja llena de pastelillos recién horneados.

- Pensaba hacerlos de frutilla, pero luego Shouta vino a alegar, diciendo que le agradaba la de chocolate –dejó las cosas sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado, mientras divisaba a sus "_invitados_".

Lanzo una mirada penetrante hacia la pelirosa, con sus desfilados ojos negros.

- Oh, Sakura-chan –su voz sonaba preocupada, al igual que la mueca que acababa de formar en su rostro porcelanico- ¿Qué sucede?, últimamente, te he visto muy cansada.

La ojiverde bajo su vista al instante.

¿Qué decirle?, ¿Acaso confesarle que amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón, pero agregando que era un maldito imbécil que se divertía haciéndole bromas de mal gusto?, ¿o que no le agradaba que ella se metiera en todos los casos de su "_relación_", si se le podría llamar?

- He estudiado un montón –Se excuso con su único recurso vigente que no dañaría sus sentimientos- Los exámenes comienzan en una semana.

Mikoto le devolvió una sonrisa materna, que te hace caer directamente en la dulzura.

- Cariño, no deberías sobre-esforzarte –Sirvió una taza de té con total suavidad- Recuerda que son solo estudios.

Una carcajada se dejo escuchar unos centímetros hacia el este, donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes Uchiha. Más aun, no era una voz _"dulce-de-pequeño",_ si no que una más bien, _"irresistiblemente-masculina_", cuál la pelirosa conocía más que bien.

- Sin embargo, ella tiene que sobre-esforzarse –Corrigió a su madre, el dueño de los ojos negros, quien se notaba bastante divertido por la escena.

La pelinegra pareció curiosa ante la situación.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó sin rodeos.

- El examen que se aproxima, decide si entras o no a la Universidad –explicó de forma tranquila, mientras posaba su vista en un panecillo de chispas chocolatada- Un gran problema para alguien que asiste a la clase _extra._

Sakura sintió su cuerpo arder, de la más pura rabia en su interior. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que salir con sus estúpidos comentarios de _"Soy-un-chico-de-la-clase-más-alta-del-instituto-y-tu-no"_?, odiaba cuando se comportaba como un egocéntrico que no pensaba en nada más que él.

Mikoto pareció explotar de la emoción, en cosa de segundos.

- ¡Entonces deberías enseñarle, Hijo! –Sus ojos parecían brillar de la más pura alegría entre sus palabras.

Más aun, el Uchiha menor tan solo resopló.

- Preferiría no sacrificar mi sueño para _eso._

Y en ese preciso instante, lo quiso golpear con todas sus fuerzas y lanzarlo lo más lejos de ella. _¡Maldito engreído mal nacido_ –pensó en sus adentros, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerzas, para poder controlarse- _Me tenía que enamorar del peor hombre del planeta!_

- ¿Por qué no dejas de luchar y te rindes? –Esta vez se dirigió hacia la pelirosa, mientras masticaba un pedazo de pastel.

"_¿Rendirme?", ¿_acaso el pensaba que podía hacerlo naturalmente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y botar hacia la basura todos los planes de su futuro?, ¡Ni loca!, ¿Qué pensaba que era?, ¿Una criada que podía mandar a lo que fuera?, ¡Ella podía salir adelante y sin la compasión de sus palabras!

- No hay necesidad que te sobre-esfuerces, –prosiguió, aun así, esta vez, se notaba mucho más dulce que lo habitual- Solo para entrar a la Universidad, de todos modos, hay otras cosas, ¿verdad?

Y el mundo de la señora Uchiha; _no pudo ser mejor._

- ¡Eso es una buena idea! –clamó a los cuatros vientos, con una sonrisa iluminada de oreja a oreja- Si no logras entrar, ¿Qué dices si hacemos un entrenamiento de ama de casa juntas?

Sakura pareció desconcertada de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Eso sería estupendo!, ¿No crees Sasuke? –Le pregunto su madre totalmente embelesada entre sus pensamientos.

Más aun, el Uchiha solo se puso de pie.

- Tomare un baño –Anunció con una voz habitualmente fría.

Y lo quiso parar para cuando se daba vuelta en dirección hacia los pasillos, más aun, las palabras no salían de su boca.

Lo veía alejarse a sus elegantes pasos y ella tan solo se quedaba incrustada entre la madera y sus pies. Y es que era vulnerable, ¡Demasiado, a decir verdad!, pero no podía negar que él era el hombre de su vida.

Apretó sus dientes con furia para cuando ya no quedaba rastros de él en su mirar.

_Maldito Uchiha_, odiaba amarlo tanto.

**Camino** con los pies pesándole en montón.

Hace unos diez minutos había terminado la escuela y ya venía camino directamente hacia la mansión Uchiha. Si hubiera sido un día normal, todavía estaría junto a sus amigos, charlando de cosas sin sentidos y riéndose a la grande, más aun, en estos momentos; su obligación era estudiar.

Su futuro se encontraba en juego y no le podía fallar. Daba igual lo que opinara Sasuke. En estos momentos todo lo que hacía, era solo por ella. No por estúpidos insensibles que solían matarle el corazón con cada movimiento que hacían.

Formo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que daba a la calle.

Sabía que Mikoto la recibiría con su típica interrogación sobre el día, pues bien, era como una tradición que no se le solía olvidar. Pero en esos momentos, no deseaba nada más que tirar sus creencias al retrete y subir a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y sin muchos pensamientos; corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, que la conducirían directamente hacia su habitación.

Le extraño no ver a la pelinegra.

Más aun, todas las alegrías parecieron caer, cuando abrió la puerta, echando un vistazo a su habitación.

Se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas, junto a la señora de la casa; charlando de lo más alegres sobre la cama. Se sorprendió de gran manera y sintió que todo el cansancio caía sobre sus hombros, ya que esto no olía precisamente a _descanso_, como ella justamente había planeado.

- ¡Sakura! –Chilló la voz su rubia amiga, quien al parecer poseía la alegría plena en su rostro- ¡Mira que has llegado, te estábamos esperando!

La pelirosa asintió desconcertada. ¿Qué querían ahora?, ¿Por qué debían molestar concretamente esta tarde?

- Cariño –la llamo la voz reprensora de Mikoto- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vendrían tus amigas a estudiar contigo?, ¡Habría hecho unas galletas extras!

Y el mundo de Sakura, pareció caer a pedazos. ¿Estudiar?, ¿Acaso creían que ella...?, No, no, ¿No habrán tomado enserio las palabras que había dicho el profesor de Historia?

- La verdad señora Mikoto –explico la castaña del grupo, con un deje de diversión- Es que estamos aquí, para que Sakura nos enseñe.

Oh no...

- ¿No me digan? –la pelinegra parecía más que emocionada.

- Es cierto –rectifico Ino con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro- Sakura es tan buena en los estudios, que esta mañana nuestros profesores no han recomendado estudiar con ella, ¿No cree que es genial?

Asintió completamente de acuerdo.

- ¡Espera a que mi hijo sepa de esto, no puedo esperar! –Corrió hacia la puerta- Tendré los panecillos listos en una hora...

De forma elegante abandono la habitación.

Más aun, a la pelirosa no le parecía importar. Sentía sus pies tiritar sobre la madera, ¿¡En que mierda se había metido! Ella no servía para enseñar, ¡Solo había sido una broma!, pero, ¡Sus amigas estaban en su habitación esperando que comenzara con su clase!

Mordió su labio inferior y pensó la solución más concreta para salirse de esta, ¡Pero no la encontraba!, al fin y al cabo; sabía mucho más que sus compañeras, si hacia el intento, podría ayudarlas a alcanzar sus sueños.

- Vamos Sakura, no te enojes con nosotras –le suplico la ojiazul a tan solo unos metros hacia su este- Sabes que nos cuesta demasiado, además solo te queremos pedir ayuda.

Y el mundo se le cayó en pedazos… ¿Quién podría resistirse a esos ruegos?...

Sabía que estaba cansada, que deseaba dormir y los pies le pesaban. Pero ellas eran sus amigas, las que siempre estaban allí y la aconsejaban sin parar. Les pedía ayuda y ellas acudían... Como ella debería estar haciendo en estos momentos.

Se le hacía todo tan parecido, como si ayer hubiese vivido una situación así, solo que los papeles se ocupan de otra forma. Con un pelinegro bien formado y una enamorada pelirosa que necesitaba urgente ayuda para tener buenos resultados en los exámenes.

No podía decir que no. No deseaba ser como él.

Suspiro sonoramente.

- Está bien –respondió al fin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un par de brazos la rodearon de forma emocionada. Sus amigas parecían agradecidas de corazón, sintiéndose útil por alguna vez en su vida, al igual que una pequeña niña genio que debía estar dando clases para alcanzar su coeficiente.

...Como Uchiha.

- Que me suelten –esta vez su vos sonó mucho más bajoneada, alertando a sus amigas quienes habían obedecido en cosa de segundos- Necesito revisar que nos servirá para repasar por cada materia, así que siéntense.

Ino y Tenten tan solo comenzaron a deambular por la habitación de forma curiosa, pasando por alto la petición del asintiendo. Parecían buscar algún tipo de tesoro pirata en por los alrededores, por que por lo visto parecían más que encantadas, aun así, ¿Quién no lo aria si todo estaba completamente amoldado a su estilo y perfectamente decorado?

Sakura intento concentrarse entre los libros de la biblioteca, más aun, las vocecillas de sus amigas parecían no tener remedio.

Mordió su labio, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

- He Sakura –la volvieron a interrumpir, pero esta vez en voz alta- ¿Dónde queda la habitación de Sasuke?

Se helo luego de escuchar su nombre.

- Al final del pasillo –informo con una actuada voz despreocupada, mientras seguía ojeando los textos- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tenten soltó una carcajada irónica.

- ¿Por qué será? –En su voz dominaba el sarcasmo- No es por qué sea un bombonaso genio que todas las mujeres se mueren por tener, no.

Y la lámpara se dentro de la pelirosa.

Dio la vuelta de forma brusca hacia las dos chicas que descansaban sobre su cama.

- ¿No habrán venido solamente para ver a el Uchiha? –acrimino con una voz extrañamente furiosa, de la cual nadie podría haber pronosticado hace unos minutos.

Ino pareció sorprendida.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Entonce...

- Entonces, nada –volvió a interrumpirla la rubia totalmente cabreada- Estamos aquí para estudiar, solo fue una pregunta curiosa de Tenten, de cual tu tampoco debiste reaccionar de esa manera.

Mordió su labio inferior con tensión.

- Sakura, abre los ojos; –volvió a hablar Ino exigente- Sasuke no es tuyo y no debes actuar como si lo fuera, recuerda que hay cientos de chicas que pueden sentir lo mismo, y tienen los mismos derechos que tu.

Tan cierto y tan claro, más aun, ¿Por qué mierda todo lo que decía era verdad aun que fuera muy hiriente?

Ella no era quien para Sasuke, tan solo unas de las tantas que no resisten su mirada, que susurran su nombre en sueños y no pueden pensar en nada más que sus ojos. Por qué él era irresistible, inteligente, masculino y más aun, el chico más popular de toda su escuela.

Dio la vuelta masacrada, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que deseaban liberarse de sus ojos. Sabía que siempre era lo mismo; le recordaban su nombre, y luego la hacían volver a la cruda realidad.

Estaba tan casada de eso...

- Abran su libro de Historia –ordenó con un hilo de voz mientras le daba la espalda.

Sus dos amigas se miraron con la precaución saliente de sus ojos. Guardaron un silencio sepulcral mientras la delgada silueta de la pelirosa parecía no dar signos de vida. Y es que preferían callar, porque sabían que a veces, esa era la mejor manera de ayudar.

**Volvió** a centrar sus ojos en el problema.

Esta era la cuarta vez que lo realizaba y no podía encontrar el resultado correcto. Se sentía tan inútil consigo misma y hasta deseaba gritar lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieran.

¿Por qué no podía?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

- Sakura, ¿No crees que deberíamos seguir con la próxima pregunta? –pregunto a voz baja Tenten.

- Ni lo sueñes.

Ino recinchó los dientes.

- Ya para de ser tan testaruda –ordeno con la voz cabreada- hay que seguir con los otros problemas, por si no te das cuenta.

- ¡Ya se! –Alzó la voz mientras golpeaba la mesa con inercia- pero, ¿No te das cuenta que estaba intentando resolverlo por ustedes?

Tenten asintió en completo silencio, más aun, la tensión se encontraba en las otras chicas que no parecían abandonar su actitud de defensa.

- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? –Ino se demostraba desafiante.

- ¿Para qué? –Escupió las palabras con desenfreno- ¿No dijiste que debía dejarlo tranquilo y que me diera cuenta que no era mío?

Recibió una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡Tonta! –Gritó con las lagrimas casi saliendo por sus ojos- ¡Estas enamorada!, no como nosotras que estamos todavía esperando, más aun cuando llegue yo tendré todas las fuerzas para que esté a mi lado, ¿¡Por qué mierda no luchas por Sasuke, si lo amas?, ¡Maldita sea, No lo dejes ir!

La pelirosa mantuvo silencio mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? –volvió a hablar su rubia amiga, más aun, mucho más suave- Ve a hablar con él, nosotras te esperaremos aquí.

Y es que, ¿Cómo confesarle a su amiga que ya estaba cansada?, o más que eso; derrotada. Ya no deseaba su mirada oscura o sus frías palabras. Pero su corazón la llamaba, gritándole que caminara hasta su puerta caminara.

Lo necesitaba...

No supo como su cuerpo se movía a suaves pasos hacia la puerta, más aun, no se contuvo. Algo le decía que debía ir, guardarse su orgullo y disfrutar su presencia que la hacía simplemente feliz y a la vez, la persona más triste del mundo.

¿Por qué debía ocultarse a si misma que deseaba estar a toda costa con él?, ¿Por qué no aprender a gritarle a el mundo que lo amaba y pensaba hacer todo por él?

**Con las manos** temblorosas, abrió la puerta.

Los impulsos tomaban decisiones apresuradas por sobre su mente, dejándola perpleja antes sus deseos más grandes. Y es que podía darse cuenta que con solo unas semanas atrás diciendo que lo odiaba, ahora se encontraba a solo unos metros de él y con el corazón palpándole a mil por hora.

Quedo atónica entre su figura.

Le daba justamente a su perfil, que se desfilaba con el sol que traspasaba por su ventana. Estaba recostado jovialmente sobre las sabanas y una sonrisa traviesa jugueteaba su rostro a la vez que cambiaba constantemente de canal en la televisión. Sus traviesos cabellos negros jugueteaban con el contraste de su roja playera y pantalones cortos color negro.

Parecía no darse cuenta que ella se encontraba allí.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –Interrumpió sus pensamientos con su tono naturalmente frío, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Su voz sonaba tan melodiosa y a la vez fastidiosa entre su mente.

- Mira Uchiha –Intento hablar con una voz tajante, más aun, sabía que temblaban sus rodillas- Tengo un poco de problemas con unos ejercicios, pero ¡no es porque no los pueda hacer!... es solo que ellas me obligaron a acudir a ti.

Una risotada se dejo escuchar ante los labios del pelinegro.

- Obviamente tu no tenias problemas con el –soltó su comentario de una forma dolorosamente sarcástica- solo ella te obligaron…

Mordió su labio inferior con una fuerza descomunal, hasta pudo jurar sentir un hilo de sangre recorrer su lengua.

Vale, era un maldito egocéntrico. Sintió su puño tiritar de la rabia mientras pedía a gritos que se resbalara de forma brusca por la mejilla de él.

- ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no? –Intento fingir una voz cariñosa.

Soltó una sonrisa torcida mientras la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

- Solo si admites que _necesitas _mi ayuda –concluyó completamente divertido.

Oh no, ¡Le encantaba jugar con fuego!, dejarla humillada y luego burlarse en su cara de todos sus errores y inferioridades frente a él.

- ¡Ni enferma de la cabez…!

- Sakura –la interrumpió con una voz triunfal- ni que se te ocurra terminar esa frase, porque si es así, no abra clases y tus amigas lo necesitan en este momentos, ¿Las dejaras así por tu orgullo?

Cerró su puño con fuerza.

Tenía razón, o mejor dicho, ¿Cuándo no tenía la razón?, era un maldito egocéntrico y sabelotodo que le encantaba jugar con ella a costa de su diversión.

_Bastardo._

- Si, lo admito... –murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

- Perdón –le hablo mientras corría un mechón juguetón de su cabello- ¿Qué admites?

_Bastardo._

- ¡Admito que lo necesito! –le grito con toda su rabia concentrada.

No le gustaba quedar de esta forma delante de él, como si fuese una pequeña niña que siempre necesitaba de su ayuda para sobrevivir. No lo soportaba. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria sin dejar pasar una palabra por su boca. Solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación y no salir por horas de ahí.

Rogo de todas las formas posibles que sus amigas ya se hubiesen marchado y gracias a dios, la escucharon. Encontró todo en un armonioso silencio de estos que te dan gusto y por fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

- Solo serán unos minutos –Se aseguró en silencio, más aun no se sentía fiada de su afirmación.

No lo quería ver.

Cerró los puños con fuerza sobre las sabanas de su cama y sus ojos quisieron descansar dentro de una tormenta de sentimientos. Ya no disfrutaba amarlo, de hecho, odiaba hacerlo. El jugaba con sus sentimientos y ella siempre terminaba lamentándose en silencio después de haber caído.

Ya no le importaba que pasaría con sus amigas o si Sasuke le podría explicar bien, aunque sonara de una forma egoísta, en esos momentos solo quería encontrar la forma de poder olvidarse lo más rápido de él.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

No sé si haya sido el mejor capítulo, pero fue el que más me costo, si no les gusto, me disculpo. Dios ya se va a acercar el amor entre ellos y el NaruHina, ¡Queda poquito!

Así que como siempre he dicho, MANDEN MUCHOS REWIES Y LA CONTINUACIÓN SERA MUCHO MÁS RAPIDITA, ASÍ SABRE CUANTO LA QUIEREN.

Un beso gigante, y no olviden dejar un pequeño mensaje, ¡Por favor!, me aras feliz y es facil.

**Milkka.**


	10. Cambios

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss**

**IX: Cambios.**

**Apuntaban** las diez y él se encontraba sentado mirando las estrellas.

Sakura lo observo desde la ventana que daba de su dormitorio hacia el patio. Sintió como la preocupación le invadía.

—Algo anda mal —Concluyó pensativa.

Se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, obligándose a ir hacia el pelinegro. Sabía que le era diminuta y quizás su presencia no le causara ayuda, más aun, sentía que debía estar junto a él.

Al principio sus pasos fueron firmes pero luego fueron perdieron fuerzas. Era como si con cada centímetro fuera cayendo en la triste realidad. Tuvo dudas, pero supo seguir adelante.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y camino en pequeños pasos hacia él. Seguía de espalda mientras sus cabellos negros bailaban con el viento.

—Sasuke —Lo llamó dulcemente. Su voz había sonado firme, pero por dentro parecía estar cayendo en un abismo de inseguridades.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta suavemente. Sus ojos oscuros estaban marcados por pequeñas marcas de agotamiento.

La miro directamente hacia sus ojos verdes, como si intentara apoyarse en ellos. Sakura estaba nerviosa, sus piernas tenían un pequeño tambaleo que el Uchiha alcanzo a percibir.

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

Sabía que Sasuke se había comportado como un imbécil. Su actitud de grandeza y su constante entretención de humillarla y hacerla sentir inferior le hacían odiarlo con gran parte de su ser, más aun, dejando de lado sus sentimientos; había sido considerado ayudando a sus mejores amigas, siendo que no era su obligación.

El Uchiha la miro desconcertado. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?, hasta él sabía que le había hecho pasar un mal rato. Algo dentro de él le divertía verla rogarle que le ayudase y que admitiera que lo necesitaba, porque le gustaba que dependiera de él.

—Estoy cansando —Hablo finalmente con su voz gélida. Había apartado su mirada, ahora se encontraba delineando las pequeñas olas que formaba su piscina.

—Lo siento. Solo venía a agradecerte la ayuda que le prestaste a mis amigas, que de seguro pasaran los exámenes.

El pelinegro sintió su cuerpo caer en una extraña reacción ante sus palabras. En realidad no estaba cansado de haber enseñado, sino más bien de que ella fuera tan sensible ante él. De que todas las palabras que dijera se las tomara en serio y que finalmente terminara llorando.

¿Qué pasaría si se lo confesara?, ¿acaso ella dejaría de actuar de esa forma?

Sintió su abdomen revolverse ante la idea de dejar sus sentimientos relucir. Espera, ¿Acaso eran sentimientos?, ¿Qué mierda estaba hablado?, el no sentía nada por ella, solo le daba un poco de pena verla mal, _nada más_.

—Al parecer deseas estar solo —Comento con resignación la pelirosa—. Supongo que me iré a dormir, Buenas noches.

Una mano la retuvo.

—Sakura —La llamó con velocidad y ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Se encontraba frente a frente con él. La miraba como si intentara descifrar algo entre sus ojos—. Dime algo, ¿Por qué quieres entrar a la universidad?

Ella lo miro sin entender, no sabía donde intentaba llegar con esa pregunta, más aun, su rostro seguía serio esperando una respuesta.

—Para estudiar, hacer amigos...

—La verdad —La interrumpió de golpe— No puedo entender por qué todos quieren entrar tanto a la universidad.

La pelirosa aparto la mirada con rabia.

—Bueno, tú no entenderías nuestros sentimientos —Puntualizó— Por qué eres Sasuke Uchiha, el que, naturalmente, ingresará a la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha.

—Yo no estoy pensando en entrar a la Universidad.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se abrieron a más no poder. Se dio la vuelta en cuestión de segundos totalmente sorprendida, acaso ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Uchiha Sasuke estaba diciendo que no deseaba entrar a la Universidad?

Tomo una boconada grande de aire, para poder gritarle que no fuera un tonto y aprovechara su inteligencia, que aun que le costase admitirlo, no era algo muy común entre la gente. ¡El tenia todo lo necesario para convertirse en el mejor de todo Japón! , y ahora terminaba diciendo que no quería entrar en la competencia.

—Además —Agregó— ¿Por qué hay necesidad de ir?

—Para estudiar lo que quieres ser en el futuro.

El azabache la miro en silenció. Raramente bajo la luna se veía mucho mas encantadora; sus ojos verdes mostraban un brillo extraño que le gustaba. Poso una mano sobre su hombro, mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Quería saber que pensaba, porque aun que sonara extraño, siempre encontraba sensatez en sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿Tu qué quieres ser en el futuro? —Le preguntó con voz suave.

El corazón de ella parecía querer morir en ese instante, pues sus latidos estaban descontrolados. ¡Estaba a solo un poco de distancia! Y le hablaba con la más gran sinceridad. Era como si por fin se diera cuenta que se encontraba allí y que le importaba lo que le pasase. Sabía que siempre terminaba despreciando cada uno de sus caprichos, pero no podía nunca determinar que lo había dejado de amar.

Por que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bueno, todavía no lo sé —Respondió con voz dulce, mientras no perdía ningún movimiento entre sus ojos negros. La miro con curiosidad y una nota de diversión que demostró con una de sus cejas— Pero, ¿No es por eso que buscamos respuesta?, al estar allí podrías descubrir que es lo que deseas hacer por el resto de tu vida.

El pelinegro la miro con un nudo en la garganta. Supongo que siempre había pensando que era una de esas chicas idiotas que morían por un beso, más aun, ella era más que eso. Había pensando que no podía tener inteligencia, pero ahora, poseía un promedio envidiado por muchas personas. Nunca había pensando que era bonita, más aun, ahora pensaba que era hermosa, al notar sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos rosas bailando con el viento.

La verdad, nunca la había tomado enserio. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba allí y que de alguna forma pertenecía a su vida aun que fuera _solo_ un poco.

Corrió un mechón de su cabello con suavidad y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida que hiso derretir a la dueña de los ojos jades.

—Realmente eres increíble —Le confesó con su característico tono de voz.

Y las mejillas de la pelirosa ardieron al rojo vivo. Sintió sus labios temblar estúpidamente y su corazón latir de una forma escandalosa. ¿Sasuke Uchiha le había pronunciado esas palabras a ella?, ¿Acaso deseaba alagarla? O ¿Se trataba de una broma?

Su rostro se demostraba serio ante sus palabras y supo que iba enserio. Supongo que nunca llegaría a comprenderlo de verdad y siempre terminaría sorprendiendo cada vez que dijera algo bonito hacia ella. Lo cierto era que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y su aliento caer tan cerca la hacía olvidar de todo lo malo.

—He estado pensando esto hace mucho tiempo y todavía no llego hacia una conclusión —Su voz se denotaba distante, como si no se perdonara por ello— Más aun tu eres tan decidida, peleas por lo que quieras y nunca te rindes.

Devolvió su vista de forma lenta, le sonrió a una cabeza de distancia. Dejo caer su rostro con suavidad, terminando con su frente pegada a la de ella.

—Estoy algo celoso.

Los ojos de le pelirosa se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras. Siempre lo había tomado como ejemplo y sabía que no solo ella lo hacía. Él era increíble y siempre había estado celosa de todas sus acciones y habilidades, pero ahora ¿Él venía a confesarle que la situación era al revés?

Estaba más que confundida.

Sentía que el Uchiha ahora era más humano, como si pudiese estar a su alcance y el pudiera abrir los ojos para ella y dejase de ser una de las cuantas que no ponía atención. Supongo que siempre había una esperanza...

—Buenas noches —Se separó de ella lentamente y sin decir más palabras dio la vuelta hacia el interior de la casa.

No lo detuvo, pues no tenía agallas. Además, ¿Para qué?, si al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada malo y tampoco tenía que agregar más a sus palabras. El momento había pasado y había sido perfecto. No podía pedir más.

Su corazón palpito más feliz que nunca. Sentía como si hubiese echado un vistazo por dentro del corazón de Sasuke aun que fuese un momento.

**Suspiro** agotada luego de haber dejado el café en la mesa del cliente.

Habían pasado tres semanas y las cosas parecían ir en un mejor rumbo. No era como si de pronto el Uchiha estuviese cercano a ella, pero de alguna forma estaba mucho mejor. Ahora le saludaba en las mañanas, tomaba atención a sus palabras y hasta le dirigía unas cuantas sonrisas torcidas.

— ¡Sakura —Una voz demandante interrumpió sus pensamientos—, un pastel de limón a la mesa tres, por favor!

Asintió dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Se acercaban las navidades y la pelirosa había tomado la decisión de trabajar. No era fanática de los regalos costosos ni nada por el estilo, pero de alguna forma necesitaba agradecerle a los Uchiha el permitirle vivir temporalmente en su casa.

La verdad debía admitir que con sus ahorros hubiese podido comprar con tranquilidad, pero luego de haber visto sobre la tarima de una tienda el regalo perfecto para Sasuke y su precio, termino decidiéndolo.

Bueno, lo admitía, concretamente lo hacía por él.

Tomo el plato recién preparado y lo llevo con sumo cuidado en dirección contraria. Se trataba de una señora de edad avanzada con su nieto.

— Tomen —lo dejo sobre la mesa—, espero que lo disfruten.

Les sonrió con alegría.

— Muchas gracias mi niña —Respondió amigablemente mientras revolvía su cartera pacientemente; sacando unos billetes redoblados— Aquí tienes por tus excelentes servicios.

—Gracias a usted.

La anciana le sonrió. Sakura inclino la cabeza y luego silenciosamente dio la vuelta totalmente satisfecha. Camino a pasos lentos mientras dirigía una mirada hacia el gran reloj que adornaba el local.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que su turno terminara y media hora para llegar a la mansión antes de que sirvieran la comida.

Corrió alarmada hacia el interior del dormitorio donde se dejaban las pertenencias de los trabajadores. Saco su ropa, se cambio rápidamente, para tomar luego su bolso e irse rápidamente hacia la estación del metro.

Agradeció a dios que todo el tiempo en el que estuvo trabajando no vio a ninguna persona de la familia Uchiha ni tampoco su padre. No deseaba que tomaran conclusiones precipitadas sobre tener problemas de dinero o cosas por el estilo. Además de tener en cuenta que toda su sorpresa se iría a las pailas si Sasuke descubriera que trabaja para su regalo.

—De seguro pensara que soy patética —susurro para sí mientras cerraba la puerta del café a sus espaldas.

Camino a pasos rápidos por la calle principal sin darse cuenta que solo a unos metros de distancia unos ojos negros le miraban con curiosidad. La había visto pasar por casualidad y no podía quitarse de la cabeza el por qué se encontraba allí. Era unos barrios peligrosos, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que podía pasarle algo? Y más encima saliendo de un café que para él era malas pulgas, ¿Por qué transitaban esos lugares?

—Sasuke —una voz le interrumpió a sus espaldas— ¿Esa no es la chica que te intento dar la carta?

El pelinegro asintió en silencio.

—Me voy a casa.

Algo le decía que debía ir y asegurarse que todo iba a estar bien. Además de seguro su madre terminaría reprendiéndolo si no estaba en la mesa cuando la cena comenzara y la verdad; no estaba de humor para gritos.

Neji lo miro extrañado, más aun él solo se dio la vuelta. Estaba extraño y el mismo lo sabía. Lo más probable es que su amigo se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo.

**Llego** cinco minutos atrasado para la cena de noche buena.

Trago saliva mientras colocaba nervioso las manos en sus bolsillos.

Sabía que le venía un sermón de mil palabras, más aun extrañamente sentía que todo valía la pena. Dios mío, no entendía ni un carajo que era lo que pasaba en su mente. Hace unos meses hubiese mandado a la navidad y sus regalos hacia la punta del un cerro, pero ahora los impulsos le mandaban a salir de su casa solo faltando dos horas e ir a comprar desesperadamente un regalo para la pelirosa.

Avanzó con la vista clavada en el frente.

—Hijo mío —Sintió la voz de su madre llamarlo con dulzura, extrañándolo en sobremanera— Estamos por comenzar la cena, ven a sentarte.

Asintió mientras se daba paso por la puerta que daba al comedor. Se encontró con toda su familia y dos amigas de Sakura, más aun, a ella no la veía por ningún lado.

Todos le miraron en completo silencio, supongo que se les hacia extraño verlo a esas horas y totalmente cansado. Se sentó con su típica mirada indiferente y trato de pensar el por qué ella no se encontraba con todos.

—Por fin llegas Sasuke-kun.

Dio vuelta la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, encontrándose directamente con los ojos verdes de la pelirosa. Estaba recostada sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa dulzona. Sus cabellos caían delicadamente sobre su torso y el vestido rosa que llevaba le daba un tono angelical. Parecía estar contenta de su presencia y eso le hiso sentir poderoso. Siempre le había encantado la reacción que causaba en ella.

No podía encontrar palabras a la belleza que proporcionaba. No se trataba de que fuera como una modelo, si no el hecho de que su forma de ser y como destacaba sus mayores atributos le volvían loco. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que con su vestido corto mostraba unas largas piernas que serían envidiables?, pues si lo sabía, se debía detener. Ya no resistía sus labios rojizos entre abiertos, su cintura estrecha y la mirada de amor prohibido que emitía.

Dios, ¿Qué _mierda_ estaba pensando?, ¿Desde cuándo hiperventilaba tanto con Sakura?

—Solo es efecto de la navidad y su vestido —Se excuso vagamente en su mente—, _Nada más_.

Corrió un mechón de su flequillo mientras llevaba la vista hacia el lado contrario. Se sentía estúpido mirando tanto hacia ella. Era como si hubiese caído en algún extraño embrujo que de un segundo a otro la encontraba la mujer más bella del mundo.

La pelirosa le miro extrañada. Sabía que él siempre la ignoraba, pero nunca tanto como para poner empeño en ello. Era como si de pronto tuviese que obligarse a hacerlo y la verdad, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. ¿Acaso había llamado su atención y deseaba aparentar que no le importaba? —Río con sarcasmo en su interior—. No, claro que no. Sasuke nunca se sentiría atraído por ello e intimidado.

Se sentó en frente desesperanzada.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Murmuró con un hilo de voz cual nadie pudo escuchar.

Decidió que no le prestaría atención. No debía achacarse por tonteras en plena cena de noche buena. Sonrió y rió como nunca, pues estaba cansada por sufrir de algo que no tenía esperanza. Sintió sus miradas fugaces en más de un momento, pero fingió no saber nada. Así todo era mucho mejor.

La cena pareció salir de maravilla. La señora Uchiha preparó un delicioso pavo al jugó con patatas asadas que dejo a todos con la boca abierta. Tenten e Ino de agradecimiento llevaron una serie de pasteles para el postre y Sakura se lució con un postre francés que preparó con la receta recién aprendida.

Cuando el reloj apuntó la medianoche todos estaban en la sala tomando té japonés y un pastel de chocolate. El primero en dar la alarma emocionada fue Shouta, quien corrió con gran alegría hacia el árbol de navidad, causando alguna que otra dulce carcajada.

—Tía Mikoto, es hora —Alzó la voz con alegría—, ¿Puedo comenzar a abrirlos?

—Claro mi vida.

Con jubiló tomo el primer regalo que llevaba su nombre y sin prestar atención a tarjeta lo abrió. La verdad era una escena tierna y confortable. Ver a un niño disfrutando con tanta pasión hacia recordar a todos su infancia y la alegría que les producía.

Ino le imitó rápidamente. Se sentó a su lado con cuidado y se encargo de leer cada tarjeta, para posteriormente repartirlos.

—Para Fugaku de Mikoto —Anunció con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

El señor de la casa le dirigió una mirada dulce a su esposa al momento que tomo su regalo. Ella corrió a sus brazos totalmente maravillada y le deposito un pequeño beso.

La rubia tomo aire nuevamente al notar que sobraban en la escena. Siguió con cada uno, la mayoría eran para Shouta y entre los invitados por cortesía. Más aun, cuando poso sus ojos azules en el envoltorio verde abrillantado, todos supieron que algo importante venía.

—Para Sasuke de Tenten y yo —Con pequeños brincos se los llevo a los brazos del pelinegro quien le dirigió una mirada totalmente extrañada.

Sakura parecía asustada. La verdad no se esperaba que sus amigas hicieran algo así. Algo en su interior le producía desconfianza y se sentía mal por ello. Movió su cabello rosa con los nervios de punta. Su vista estaba pegada directamente en ellos, pues la curiosidad le mataba con pasión.

Las manos firmes del Uchiha no parecieron vacilar. Rompió con desinterés la envoltura y sin tomar más tiempo saco un marco color rosado y lleno de lentejuelas de su interior.

Subió las cejas divertido.

—Valla —Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran escuchar—. Que detalle de ustedes, ¿Cómo supieron que me moría por una foto de Sakura?

Las mejillas de la dueña de los ojos jades parecieron arder al rojo vivo. Se llevo las manos a su cara totalmente sorprendida mientras intentaba matar con la mirada a sus dos amigas, que al parecer se encontraban riendo junto a la familia Uchiha.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Sentía una extraña descarga de rabia y vergüenza en su interior. Su corazón le aconsejaba que dejara salir las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos y rogará en el piso que aceptara el regalo. Que lo observara todos los días y que lo quisiera —Río con sarcasmo en su interior—, que estupidez.

—No te preocupes —Habló con extraña ironía en su voz—, No tienes ni que molestarte por qué yo con gusto recibiré ese regalo. Así que para con tu actitud, si no lo quieres, solo dámelo y termino el drama.

—No he dicho que no lo quiera —Hablo extrañado y con una pizca de autosuficiencia— De hecho me lo quedare, gracias a las dos.

La pelirosa abrió la boca en un acto de sorpresa, quiso decir algo, pero su boca no hayo palabras para discutir la situación. ¿Qué iba a decir si en vez de rechazarlo lo había aceptado sin mayores palabras?, debía admitirlo, aquel era uno de sus grandes sueños, pero ¿Qué haría con una foto de ella?

Se cruzo de piernas y se arreglo el cabello mientras el tiempo pasaba y la gente abría sus regalos con alegría. Estaba en un lapso de pensamiento de la escena pasada hace unos minutos, pues todavía se le hacía difícil creerlo. Tenía mucho miedo, pero a la vez alegría sabiendo que estaba mucho más enlazada con Sasuke si así se le podía llamar. Sentía que podía mirar cada vez más a través de esa coraznada bien armada del pelinegro.

—Sakura —Una voz aterciopelada la llamo desde su lado derecho.

Giro rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Se trataba de Sasuke con un pequeño regalo entre sus manos. Al principio sintió que aquello era lo más hermoso que podría haberle pasado en navidad, más aun, estaba extrañada a más no poder. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se preocupaba de ella y le traía regalos?, nunca hubiese pensado algo parecido salido de él. — ¡Eso es! —pensó con una cara de satisfacción. Mikoto lo había obligado por cortesía obviamente, pues el Uchiha menor no podría estar pensando de ella. Él no podía fijarse en ella. No. Aquello era más que imposible, ¿o no?

—Esto es para ti —Hablo con voz calmada—.

La pelirosa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Solo porque Mikoto te lo pidió —Lo miro a los ojos directamente—, Pero gracias de igual manera.

—De nada —Respondió mientras daba la vuelta hacia la salida—, ¡Ah se me olvidaba —Giró hacia ella— Nadie me obligo a nada.

Quedo plasmada. No podía hablar, estaba en un colapso mental. Las cosas no debían ser así, ósea, ¿Desde cuándo todo había girado y él comenzaba a fijarse en ella?, ya se había hecho la idea anteriormente que las cosas con él no podrían suceder. Bueno la verdad, no era para tanto, es solo un regalo, más aun algo dentro de su corazón decía que había una esperanza que no debía dejar pasar.

— ¡Sasuke espera! —Le gritó hacia la puerta—, se que ahora vas a ir a ver a tus amigos, pero antes debía entregarte mi regalo.

Le entrego una pequeña caja a sus manos. El pelinegro la observo en silencio y luego levanto la mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

—No era necesario —Declaro— Pero gracias.

Dicho esto partió su rumbo mientras colocaba la caja en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sakura lo miraba con nervios, tantas cosas que habían pasado en el día y sentía que ahora iba avanzando. ¡Hasta le dio las gracias por su regalo!, aquello era mucho hablando del Uchiha.

Entro rápidamente a la casa por el frío, aun que no lo sentía realmente, pero en estos días de nieve las enfermedades llegan muy rápido. Rió por sus adentros y abrió las manos en forma de alegría, sabía que no significaba nada, pero siempre guardaba esperanzas y para ella esto era un gran paso. No quería echar a perder su momento de felicidad con pensamientos negativos sobre una futura relación, ella lo quería y veía sus minúsculos avances. Solo se prometió a ella misma nunca ilusionarse.

**Habían **pasado ya un mes desde las celebraciones, ahora nuevamente volvía la etapa de estudiar duramente para las pruebas de selección universitaria.

Sakura paseaba nerviosa por el pasillo de su casa. Se trataba de Sasuke y su examen decisivo de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio. Él estaba calmado escuchando música en su habitación mientras tomaba tranquilo el café del desayuno.

Suspiro resignada, no tenía para que preocuparse de él, sabía que iba a estar bien. Dio la vuelta para ir a ayudar a Mikoto en la cocina, más aun sintió como una voz la llamaba un poco debilitada.

—Sakura —Camino hacia ella con las manos sobre la cabeza—, no me siento bien, puedes llamas a mamá.

Ella asintió rápidamente y fue casi corriendo donde la señora Uchiha, quien inmediatamente subió hacia el segundo piso, le detono preocupación hacia su hijo menor, pero luego termino anunciando que se trataba de una gripe y que se necesitaba unos remedios para bajarle la fiebre.

—Yo tengo unos —Anunció la pelirosa— Mi padre siempre me los daba, son bastante efectivo.

Mikoto asintió con una sonrisa. Sakura sacó de su bolsillo una capsula amarillenta y sin muchos rodeos Sasuke se lo tomó.

—Debes irte hijo —Le habló con dulzura—, No puedes llegar atrasado. Sakura por favor acompáñalo pues estoy preocupada por él.

Asintió y luego se dio la vuelta pues el pelinegro ya se había adelantado a la salida. Se quedo en silenció en el camino, supongo que tenía miedo de desconcentrarlo de su prueba. Caminaron de forma rápida. Luego de unos minutos subieron al metro, no había tanta gente así que suspiro con alivio.

Al principio todo estaba normal para la dueña de los jades, más aun, comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en el abdomen que la hiso caer sentada de rodillas sobre el suelo. Sasuke la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? —La levanto del suelo con delicadeza—, ¿Qué paso?

Lo miro con los ojos llenos de dolor, pero de igual forma no iba a dejar que ella interrumpiera en el examen que debía dar. Se iba a aguantar su dolor, que era más que insoportable, solo por el bien de él.

—Sí, no te preocupes —Su voz sonó rasposa.

Él la miro con ojo crítico más aun no dijo nada, sabía que algo andaba mal. Siguieron su camino y se bajaron del metro, Sakura caminaba con el dolor. No sabía de que se trataba pero no podía anteponerse en el futuro del Uchiha. Se mostró lo más normal posible, pero sentía la mirada de él sobre ella casi todo el tiempo.

Llegaron a un edificio antiguo blanco lleno de estudiantes esperando que la hora llegara. La pelirosa le sonrió con dificultad.

— Llegamos, te deseo la mejor de las sueltes —Se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke la miró con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido mientras ella daba la vuelta.

—Espera —La tomo de la mano y le obligo a mirarlo— ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Sí.

Asintió y partió su rumbo. La pelirosa comenzó a caminar con los ojos casi desorbitados, estaba todo cada vez más borroso. El dolor le punzaba con tanto dolor que no lo podía dominar, aquello estaba mal. Menos mal que ya se había ido o si no hubiese sido una molestia, más aun, ya no podía estar más levantada, sentía que sus rodillas cayeron al suelo y sus ojos se cerraron bruscamente.

— ¡Ayuda! —Gritó una señora mientras la tomaba en sus brazos— ¡Se ha desmayado, por favor que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

Y Sasuke lo pudo oír pues por alguna extraña razón había esperado que Sakura hubiese avanzado para irse tranquilo. Tenía un presentimiento que se trataba de ella, pues no se notaba muy bien en todo el camino.

Corrió rápidamente y se encontró con ella en el suelo y una mujer a su lado.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargo de ella —Le aviso a la mujer para que se marchara.

Se sentó en el suelo y le movió los cabellos de su rostro, mostrando que estaba toda blanca. No podía estar más preocupado, ¡a la mierda todo!, debía ayudarla. Su corazón se lo imploraba.

—Sakura —Le hablo mientras la movía— ¿Me escuchas?

No hubo señal. Suspiro. Creo que se había comenzado a desesperar.

— ¡Hey ustedes! —Le hablo a unos jóvenes— ¿Dónde hay un hospital cerca?

—A tan solo unas cinco cuadras de aquí —Respondió el más alto de ellos.

Sin más remedio y sin perder más tiempo la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar a pie todas las cuadras que le quedaban.

¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Era algo grave?, no, no podía pasarle nada, todo iba a estar bien. Tenía que llegar a el hospital lo más rápido posible.

Sintió la preocupación recorrerle por las venas, la miraba a el rostro y pensaba que era hermosa a su manera. Rayos que pensaba, tan solo estaba desesperado por su salud como lo haría de cualquier otra persona luego de un desmayo. Nada más.

**Lectores **he vuelto ¡porfin!, había tenido muchos problemas así que no podía escribir pero ahora las cosas están mejor.

Prometo que no lo dejare botado así que no se preocupen, solo que me demoro a veces pero intentare que no pase tanto.

¿Les gusto el capitulo?, espero que sí, aun que me costo mucho escribirlo y estaba con muchos cortes. Ustedes diran.

Rewies y yo subo antes onegai!

Los amo 3.

**Milkka.**


	11. Beso

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como Itazura na kiss le pertenece Kaoru Tada.**

**Itazura na kiss**

**X: Beso.**

**Abrió** los ojos lentamente. Frunció el seño al sentir un leve dolor en su mirada debido a las luces brillantes que adornaban el lugar. Espera, ¿Dónde estaba?, miró a su alrededor totalmente desorientada y se encontró con una habitación sobria.

— ¡Sakura! —Sintió la voz dulce de Mikoto quien llegaba apresurada hacia donde estaba— ¿Estás bien? ¿Se te fue el dolor?

Poso sus ojos sobre la mujer, más aun, no tenía ánimos para agregar más palabras. Sentía que el cuerpo se le hacía pesado y la garganta rasposa.

—Se trataba de una apendicitis —Anunció al notar que no recibiría respuesta de la pelirosa—, Pero ahora todo está bien, el doctor dice que puedes volver hoy a la casa.

La pelinegra llevo sus manos hacia la cara totalmente aliviada.

—No sabes cómo me asuste —Agrego—. Sentí que casi se me salía el corazón cuando recibí la llamada de Sasuke.

El rostro de la dueña de los ojos jades fue de asombro y alegría. ¿Quién lo iba imaginar?, Uchiha Sasuke dejándola en el hospital. Sonrió, aquello sí que era memorable, desde ahora se daba cuenta que debajo de las impresiones de chico frío, tenía corazón y bondad.

— ¿Sasuke?, ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Debe estar dando su examen en estos momentos —Sonrió orgullosa—, El tiempo le alcanzó justo para venir a dejarte y volver a la sede.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con su pelo totalmente tranquila. Podía estar bien con su interior sabiendo que ella no era la causa para que no pudiese rendir su prueba, porque aunque le costará admitirlo, deseaba lo mejor para él.

La puerta se hizo sonar en toda la sala. Las dos mujeres llevaron la vista hacia su lado derecho con curiosidad, más aun, sus muecas fueron de sorpresa y resignación.

— Sasuke —Su madre le habló sorprendida—, ¿No fuiste a rendir tu examen?

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva. Estaba tan cansado que todos se cuestionaran las cosas que hacía, porque finalmente era su decisión.

—No. Tenía hambre así que baje a comprarme algo para comer.

—Pero hijo, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué pasara con la universidad de Tokio?

Y el llanto de Sakura los interrumpió. Se llevo las manos a la cara y se dejo llevar aunque estuviese el presente. ¡Le había arruinado su futuro!, ¡Toda la culpa la tenia ella!

—Todo fue mi culpa —Habló con voz rasposa—, Arruine tu futuro.

Sasuke resopló.

—Para de hablar estupideces, ¿Quieres?

La pelirosa lo miro a la totalmente apenada. Él no le quito la vista ni por un momento, aunque por alguna extraña razón le dolía que tuviese lagrimas en sus ojos.

**Apuntaban **las once de la noche en la casa Uchiha y Sakura ya se encontraba en ella.

Miró a su alrededor y de pocos montones comenzó a colocar sus cosas sobre una maleta con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya no resistía más, no quería seguir arruinando la vida de ellos con sus problemas y complicaciones siendo que no era su deber. Ya bastaba y sobraba el examen de Sasuke que aunque no dio comentario de ello, se trataba de algo importante para él y su ausencia debería traerle un poco de dolor. Y aquello era lo menos que deseaba hacer.

A pasos lentos llevo sus cosas por los pasillos de la mansión y al llegar a la puerta dejo una carta de despedida explicando el por qué no podía vivir más allí. Luego camino unos pasos y silenciosamente se dio paso hacia las calles. Más aun, cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió aquella voz que le llamaba.

—Eso parece muy pesado siendo que recién estas recuperándote.

Llevo su mirada directamente hacia el balcón, encontrándose con el hombre de sus sueños con ropa deportiva.

—No me trates de detener, yo ya no puedo vivir más en la casa.

Un suspiro se dejo escuchar de parte del pelinegro.

— ¿Te vas porque yo no podré ir a la universidad?

—Muchas cosas más —Le respondió en llanto—, pues lo de la universidad, el hecho de que Shouta no le agrade y además debo ser una molestia para ti, la persona que amo.

—Solo para que sepas, no fue tu culpa por el cual no rendí el examen, pues habría llegado a tiempo después de haberte dejado en el hospital —Poso una mano en su cabello azabache— Siempre me he preguntado ¿Que haría al ingresar a la universidad de Tokio?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella en una conexión mágica ante sus palabras relucir.

—Sakura, de todos modos, tenerte aquí recientemente me ha hecho la vida más interesante y de alguna manera excitantes —Suspiró—, Además me daré una oportunidad de conocer una universidad no prestigiosa.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirosa.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres a mi misma universidad?

—No tienes que remarcar eso —Le dedico una sonrisa torcida—. Bueno está comenzando a hacer frío, me voy.

— ¡Espera Sasuke!

El pelinegro le dirigió la mirada con seguridad, esperando una respuesta de esos acristalados ojos verdes, que aun que sonara estúpido, le gustaría cuidar.

—Intentare no causar tanto problema —Movió una mecha de su cabello—, Así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo.

—Bueno entonces te prometo una vida divertida y llena de excitación —Le dedico una sonrisa a la cual él le respondió de inmediato.

— Si que te gusta decir cosas —Respondió con voz sarcástica—, Bueno entra rápido antes que mi madre se dé cuenta. Adiós.

— ¿Sabes? —Lo interrumpió cuando cerraba la ventana lentamente— Te amo.

El Uchiha la miro en silenció.

—He oído eso con frecuencia —Le hablo con todo burlesco mientras terminaba de cerrar bien la ventana y desaparecer de la vista de ella.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente y luego abrió sus brazos con alegría. Sabía que habían días oscuros, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta que el sol empezaba a salir. La relación con él cambiaba bruscamente, ahora era mucho más considerado con ella y la escuchaba. Aquellos eran meritos que tenía que rescatar.

Tomo su bolso del suelo y rápidamente entro a la casa con la llave que poseía. Subió las escaleras en silenció y llego a su habitación.

**Sakura **bajó las escaleras con su uniforme listo e impecable, detrás de ella le seguía Sasuke con su mirada inexpresiva y tranquila. ¿Cómo estaba tan tranquilo sabiendo en la situación que se presentaría a los dos en unas horas más?

Suspiró sonoramente. La verdad nunca lograría entender como el Uchiha era tan operado de los nervios.

—Sasuke, Sakura ¿Están listos? —Habló Mikoto con una sonrisa esparcida la cara—. ¡Esta es una situación tan importante de los dos!, sabiendo que van a ser los delegados de su clase para dar los discursos de despedida del último año.

—Ya es suficiente —El pelinegro la interrumpió—, ya los dos sabemos que es lo que nos depara, no debes repetirlo, además es obvio que ella se pondrá nerviosa.

La pelirosa tomo una mueca de disgusto, ¿Cómo era tan egocéntrico?, sí ya todos sabíamos que su discurso saldría impecable y creía que el de ella no.

—No seas así con tu madre —Le levanto el dedo de manera graciosa y luego se acerco a su oído derecho— Le debes entregar tu botón a Sakura.

Resopló.

—Dame un Respiro —Declaró con las cejas fruncidas—. Me voy

Dio la media vuelta con el rostro frió sin decir ya más palabras. Sakura lo miró en silencio y tan solo lo siguió mientras se repetía en su cabeza el discurso que iba a dar en tan solo unos minutos. Tenía clara en su cabeza que su mayor objetivo era demostrarle a Sasuke lo que podía dar y que no la subestimara.

Luego de 20 minutos caminando y 10 en el metro tren, llegaron a la escuela. Todas las miradas femeninas se centraban en el pelinegro que le correspondía entregar un botón a una de las damas a su elección. Era una tradición y a veces una puerta para dejar a relucir los sentimientos, terminando en una pronta relación. Más aun él se mostraba con la mirada inexpresiva, sin tomar importancia a lo que muchas deseaban.

Sakura sonrió.

Sabía que tampoco lo iba a recibir, pero se conformaba con que ninguna otra lo obtuviese, por qué debía admitir que era bastante egoísta con las cosas que deseaba.

— ¡Sasuke! —La voz de Neji se dejo escuchar detrás de toda la gente—.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta hacía la derecha.

—Hola Sakura —Volvió a hablar al llegar hacia el lado de ellos, luego se dirigió a el chico—, Los profesores están furiosos contigo al saber que no diste el examen a la universidad de Tokio.

— ¿Sí? —Pregunto despreocupado—. Qué más da.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Interrumpió el grito proveniente del dueño de cabellos rubios quien se posesionaba a su lado, mirando con recelos a Sasuke—, ¿Es cierto que este podría estar contigo en la universidad?

El pelinegro lo miró con furia.

—Sí es cierto —Le respondió Tajante— Estaré en la universidad con Sakura.

— ¿Qué dices? —Respondió furioso—, ¡Tu puedes elegir la universidad que quieras, bastardo!, ¿Por qué justo debió ser ella?

—Es un sistema público después de todo, hasta tú puedes entrar —Formo una sonrisa extraña, de esas que derramaban ego—, Ah, verdad que ni a eso puedes entrar.

Lo miró dos segundos y luego se fue. Le irritaba ese rubio parlanchín que no hacía más que hablar de sueños que nunca lograría. ¿Qué Sakura se iba enamorar de él?, oh por favor, ella tan solo estaba de enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Pero, ¿Qué le importaba?, bueno que se enamorara de quien quiera, pues no pensaba fijarse en ella, ¿Cierto?

—Pues estás muy equivocado, por qué fui aceptado y además voy a trabajar —Le grito—, ¡Yo sí que podré darle un futuro a Sakura! Y no soy un niño mimado como tú.

La pelirosa lo miró entristecida, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar de un futuro entre los dos que jamás iba a ocurrir?, ella estaba enamorada de otra persona. Sabía que le hacía daño, más aun ya nada más podía hacer, porque sus sueños estaban clavados en ellos y aquello sería como cortarle las alas a un ave.

—Naruto —Le interrumpió con voz suave—, Detente.

El dueño de los ojos azules la miró calmando sus impulsos. Por ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, detenerse, calmarse y hasta hacerse amigo del Uchiha. Pero aquello no iba pasar, por qué sabía que ella al final de cuentas terminaría enamorándose de él.

—Vamos a prepararnos para dar la presentación —Le sonrió— Todo tiene que salir bien.

—No te preocupes que ahí estaré para apoyarte.

Ella tan solo le sonrió con dulzura. Mientras caminaban juntos hacía la gran estancia a la cual toda la escuela estaba reunida para decirles el adiós a los alumnos del último año.

Los dos tomaron asiento en el lugar que les correspondía como representantes de la clase F, mientras a su derecha a unos siete puestos de ella se encontraba el Uchiha con la mirada tranquila hacia el escenario.

¿Cómo se podía tomar todo con tanta calma mientras ella tan solo se volvía a repasar en su mente el discurso que estaría por dar?

Luego de unos veinte minutos Sasuke fue representante de su clase y del nivel a dar su gran discurso a el cual ellos le seguían. Sakura suspiro en silencio mientras los nervios le comían por dentro.

—En este agradable día, las flores de durazno han madurado, mientras los días se vuelven cálidos —Comenzó la voz aterciopelada del pelinegro—, Estoy honrado de tener tantas personas presentes, para hacer esta ceremonia tan agradable...

La pelirosa lo miro con un nudo en la garganta. Los recuerdos y los sentimientos pasados volvían a ella. No podía dejar de recordar aquellos días en los cuales lo observaba en silencio sin saber siquiera como dirigirle la palabra. Las memorias en su mente parecían invadirle la cabeza de forma brusca para mostrarle imágenes mientras avanzaba su amado con sus palabras. Y se dejo llevar, sabiendo que no siempre se permitía el lujo de amarlo de esa manera.

Termino con una reverencia hacia el público. Todos le aplaudieron y en silencio se levanto junto a Naruto para dirigirse hacia el escenario. Los pies le parecieron estar más pesados que de costumbre y la garganta le raspaba de los nervios, más aun, supo seguir adelante.

Tomo una boconada de aíre mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke, quien se encontraba en el lugar de siempre con la mirada totalmente inexpresiva. Se sintió aliviada al saber que aun que fuese en silencio, él la apoyaba de una forma extraña pero válida para ella.

—Creo que todos deseamos continuar caminando con el obtenido en la secundaria todavía grabado en nuestros corazones —Sonrió—, Profesores, padres, estamos de verdad en deuda con ustedes, por habernos guiados durante estos años.

—Gracias a todos los presentes por haber seguido adelante y terminar —El rubio prosiguió—, Nos despedidos ante ustedes los representantes de la Clase F, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.

**Luego** de los aplausos, saludos cordiales y las felicitaciones que le otorgaron. La chica camino con una gran sonrisa en sus labios por los jardines de la escuela. A su lado le seguían sus mejores amigas y Mikoto que no paraba de halagarla por su magnífico discurso que a su parecer era demasiado corto para decir verdad.

—Era lo que se nos pedía no podíamos pasarnos de ello —Le explicaba la pelirosa con tranquilidad— ¿Entiende?

Ella asintió alegre mientras miraba la escena de una pareja besándose, a la cual no tardaron en agregarse las jovencitas.

— ¡Hay Sasuke! —Murmuró en voz alta— Debería ser así y darte ese botón rápidamente.

Sakura rió sarcástica_. Como si fuera a suceder._

— ¡Sasuke-Kun! —Grito una chica detrás de ella y no tardaron en dar la vuelta—, ¿Me podrías dar tu botón por favor?

El chico la miró inexpresivo y sin tomarle atención siguió hacia adelante.

La pelirosa sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Era fuerte ver esa imagen que le recordaba a ella misma hace tan solo unos años atrás. Más aun, no mostró su lado sensible e intachable miro hacia adelante.

El pelinegro siguió caminando hacia la salida aun que muchas le interrumpieron hasta pasar por el lado de Sakura sin quisiera mirarla, pero ella lo retuvo.

—Sasuke —Le llamo.

—No me digas que quieres el botón —La miro con sus ojos totalmente fríos y ella tan solo apartó bruscamente la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder— Bueno entonces toma, quédatelo.

Ella le miró totalmente sorprendida mientras el no encontraba como la gente le tomaba tanta importancia aquel objeto tonto, más aun, esta vez se dejo examinar por ella. Luego se separo de ella bruscamente y sin remedio se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la salida, dejándola atónita con el botón en la mano, quien después comenzó a acariciar con dulzura.

Mikoto a tan solo unos pasos atrás le sonreía con alegría al presenciar la escena recién expuesta. Ella tenía un gran presentimiento de las cosas.

**Naruto** alzó las copas en una señal de alegría.

Se encontraban celebrando en un restaurante a la salida de la escuela. Junto a ellos se encontraba toda la clase F lanzando challas con júbilo.

—Salud por todos nosotros —Grito con alegría a la cual todos se le agregaron.

Sakura sonrío con alegría y se dejo llevar por la gente, más aun seguía recordando la escena a la cual se ameritaba el cordón que llevaba en su bolsillo. Se sintió un poco extraña y a la vez feliz, pero no era por la celebración si no por un hombre que tenía un nombre y apellido en su corazón.

Salio de su silla y en silencio avanzo hacia el baño, quizás todo se pasaría si se refrescaba un poco. Ya estaba cansada de híper ventilar tanto con la presencia o ausencia de él. Era hora de vivir su vida sabiendo que solo existía una minima oportunidad de que todos sus sueños se cumplieran a su lado.

Tomo aíre para lanzar un suspiro pero todo fue interrumpido por un repentino golpe que casi la hace caer hasta el suelo. Llevó furiosa su rostro hacia el personaje y por su sorpresa se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha mirándola con sorpresa.

—Mira quien está aquí —Una voz grave se escucho por detrás de las espaldas del azabache— La alumna de la peor clase quien hizo que mi mejor alumno no pudiese ir a la universidad. Valla que estorbo eres.

Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a aparecer en la dueña de los ojos verdes. Inhalo con lentitud mientras sentía las lagrimas amenazar por sus ojos. Aquello era verdad, nada más que la pura verdad dicha en las palabras mas frívolas que hubiese imaginado.

—Sensei —Sasuke lo interrumpió— No fue su culpa. Si cree que cometí aquel error por esa idiota está muy equivocado.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Me estas llamando idiota? —Alzó la voz con rabia.

— ¿Acaso estoy diciendo una mentira?

—No vengas a decir nada, quizás no tengo la tuya pero lo único que se es que eso no lo es todo para un humano —Demando—, y en tu caso, solo tienes eso.

—Si me lo digiera alguien más convencional quizás lo creería.

— ¡Por que siempre eres así! —Dejo a salir a la luz los sentimientos que tenia en su corazón— ¡Eres un idiota de corazón frío!

—Pues por lo que se tu estas enamorada de aquel idiota de corazón frío, ¿No crees?

Sakura sonrió de manera autosuficiente.

—Te gusta dejarme en ridículo frente a todos los presentes, pues sabes —Saco una foto de su bolsillo— Ahora me toca a mi mostrar quien eras en realidad.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza. Eso era el colmo, ¡Estaba cansada de esa pelirosa! Y ahora no tenía mas opción. Se acerco rápidamente hacia ella y con un tirón la tomo para hacerla salir con brusquedad de la tienda.

Sin más precaución la arrincono en el callejón de la salida y la miró fríamente a los ojos.

—Esta vez si que me hiciste enojar —Habló con la rabia salida desde el fondo de él.

—Pues basta de tus amenazas, ya no me asustas, Acaso ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Pregunto mientras apretaba los dientes— Pusiste mis sentimientos en burla de todos, ¡Eso fue cruel! Y sabes, ¡Esto es suficiente!, ¡Desde hoy dejare de amarte!

—¿Puedes hacer algo así? —Pregunto sarcástico.

—¡Claro que puedo!, ¡Conozco tu carácter tan bien que llega a disgustarme! —Miró hacia el lado mientras una lagrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas— ¡Desechare todos los sentimientos que he cultivado hacia ti!

—Entonces, ¿Me vas a olvidar? —Le pregunto en voz baja.

—¡Así es!, te olvidare e iré a la universidad.

—Entonces —Respiro hondo y la miro con firmeza— Adelante e inténtalo.

Dicho esto acerco sus labios y la beso. Con pasión y desafío impregnados. Quizás todo se trataba de un desafío al cual le gustaba jugar o un sentimiento que le guardaba en el corazón. Bueno la verdad en ese momento no le importaba y tan solo se dejaba llevar, aun que sea por unos segundos, y es que sentía un poco de sentimientos hacia ella, quien por ningún motivo iba a dejar relucir.

_**Espero**__ que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta un poco cortito, pero lo hice con mi amor. Ahora todas la ilusiones están puestas. Nunca pierdan las esperanzas de que nuestro Sasuke cambie. _

_Bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto, si te gusto o tienes algo que decir, por favor dejen comentarios que esos no hacen feliz a todos los escritores._

_Un beso a todos, __**Milkka.**_


	12. Leve acercamiento

**_Lectores_** ¡_volví!, la verdad es qué los he echado mucho de menos. He sido una ingrata lo sé, pero como que soy muy perfeccionista, entonces escribia y no me gustaba. Entonces lo borraba todo. Estúpida lo sé. Pero ahora me obligue a solo escribir y no borrar nada. Así que perdón si no salio del todo bien. _**_  
_**

_Pensaba decirles que quiero conocer a aquellos que aman esta historia como yo, así que dejaré mi facebook abajo si alguien quiere agregarme. Solo buena onda porfis. Quiero saber que piensan, dedicar capitulos, conocerlas y que si me demoró me reten para que no lo dejé ahí. Solo entiendan que ahora estoy con esta cosa de entrar a la universidad y el tiempo se me va (Lloro) jajaja._

**_Espero que disfruten el capítulo. _**

_**Aclaración: **__Esta historia la hice con todo mi amor. Como sabrán __**Itazura Na Kiss**__ es un anime ya creado y emitido, yo tan solo lo tomé para dar una_

_adaptación a mi gran pasión __**Naruto. **__No sé arrepentirán, ya que el romance y las complicaciones son de un nivel altísimo._

_No es una copia. Tiene muchas cuotas de mí para darle un mejor sabor. Así que si se han deleitado con el anime, habrá muchos cambios._

_Mis fines tan solo son entretener a mis apreciadas lectoras y entregarle un pedacito de mí en la lectura. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

**Disclaimer: _Naruto le pertenece a __Masashi Kishimoto__ como Itazura Na Kiss a __Kaoru Tada__._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Itazura Na Kiss**

_by_

**Milkka**

**Capítulo 12**: _Leve acercamiento._

* * *

Sakura sonrío frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, mientras terminaba de hacer unos pequeños retoques en el maquillaje como Ino se lo había recomendado. Se trataba de algo sencillo, pero ella le había asegurado que podría tener buenos resultados.

Volvió su vista para contemplarse terminada y suspiró. Debía admitir que su aspecto cotidiano había sido superado, pero aun así, sentía que no valía la pena. Su mejor amiga la alentó diciendo que Sasuke no podría quitarle la vista de enzima y por un momento se lo creyó. Pero ¿A quien diablos iba a engañar?, desde aquella noche él no le dirigía la palabra. Era como si de un momento a otro ella hubiese dejado de existir.

Al principio lo agradeció, pues su mera presencia le ponía nerviosa. No sabía que decirle e incluso como mirarle, pero al pasar las semanas ya no era normal y eso le dolió en sobremanera. ¿Cómo mierda le ignoraba de esa manera luego de haberle besado? ¿O acaso él era de esa clase de hombre que usaba a las féminas y luego desecharlas?

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde aquel día. Eso le irritaba. Había veces que lo único que deseaba era ir a encararle todo para que le explicara su situación, salir corriendo de la casa y no volver o hasta incluzo tomarlo por la fuerza y plantarle un beso. Pero nunca daba un siguiente paso y tan solo se dedicaba a encerrarse en su habitación.

Sacó una chaqueta del armario para luego tomar el bolso que había colocado enzima del escritorio. Le agrego una carpeta rosa y luego se encaminó a salir de la habitación.

Caminó con seguridad hacía la salida de la mansión Uchiha rogando no encontrarse con el pelinegro. Verlo le parecía demasiado incomodo.

Sintió su móvil vibrar dentro de su chaqueta y lo sacó rápidamente para no molestar a nadie con el sonido. Fijó sus ojos en la pantalla y vio el nombre de su amiga grabado. _Mierda _lo había olvidado. Había quedado con ella.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y al levantar la vista se encontró a Mikoto con una sonrisa.

—Al parecer tienes prisa —Soltó una mueca divertida.

—Si, lo siento —Bajó la cabeza—. Es que he quedado con una amiga y le prometí que llegaría temprano.

La pelinegra le sonrió con dulzura.

—Bueno mi niña —Accedió—. No necesitas dar explicaciones. Solo estoy un poco emocionada por su primer día. Creí que te gustaría tomar el desayuno conmigo.

—No es eso —Mordió su labio pensativa y luego se dirigió a la cocina—. Supongo que todavía tengo tiempo para un café.

Mikoto junto sus manos con alegría y luego le siguió.

Sakura tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre mientras le escribía a la rubia que se demoraría un poco más. No podía decirle no a la señora Uchiha. Ella era un amor y se comportaba de maravilla con ella.

—No podía dormir anoche al saber que mis dos niños comenzarían con la universidad —Comentó mientras tomaba las tasas de café—. Es divertido como pasa el tiempo. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando Sasuke comenzaba a caminar y ahora te das cuenta que ya tiene dieciocho años.

Soltó una mirada dulce sin querer al imaginar lo que decía.

—Sí… —Su voz sonó tan baja que Mikoto no pudo oírla.

Se quedó pensativa por unos minutos para luego darse cuenta que el café ya estaba frente de ella y un pastel recién horneado a su izquierda.

—Se que a los dos le gusta el de chocolate —Hablaba del pastel mientras con un cuchillo lo partía—. Estoy tan orgullosa… de los dos claro, pero más de ti.

Sakura la miró sorprendida. No esperaba esas palabras. Sabía que le tenía cariño, pero Sasuke era más. ¿Por qué lo estaba más de ella que de su propio hijo?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta de la emoción.

—No me malinterpretes —Rió Mikoto—. Sasuke es mi hijo, lo amo y estoy orgullosa. Pero él está tan acostumbrado, no siente que haya sido un gran merito. Pero tú Sakura, has estudiado mucho por lo que quieres y haz alcanzado ha llegar a una de las carreras más difíciles.

Era verdad. Ella no creía que llegaría a poder tener las calificaciones de la prueba especifica. Era mucho por estudiar. Al principio lo vio como algo imposible, pero luego de su accidente con el Uchiha no le quedó nada más que hacer que reprimir su tristeza estudiando como una lunática. Por una parte se lo debía.

—Es verdad, muchas gracias —Le sonrió con amplitud.

La pelinegra la miró mientras ella tomaba el café despreocupada. Era tan linda y tan alegre. Al principió creyó que sería una chica normal, pero la verdad no se le asemejaba para nada. Su determinación, la forma que luchaba por lo que quería y lo educada le hacía quererle tanto. La admiraba. Era la chica que cualquier mujer querría para su hijo.

Suspiró. Si tan solo Sasuke no fuera tan obstinado...

En ese momento como por arte de magia sintió unos pasos y vio como su hijo llegaba a la cocina. Su aspecto era despreocupado. La saludo con una mano y se dedico a buscar una tasa, pero ella se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes, te lo he dejado servido —Le sonrió—. Sabía que bajarías en cualquier momento.

Este no dijo nada y en silencio se dirigió a la mesa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa. Mikoto noto cuando su cara se sorprendió al ver lo bella que se veía. Quizás la chica no se daba cuenta lo que causaba en él, pero ella no lo pasaba desapercibido. Por algo era su madre.

Sasuke desvió la mirada cuando Sakura fijó sus ojos en él. Se sentía incomodo con su presencia. No sabía que decirle. Desde ese día se le hacia una tarea imposible compartir un momento con ella. No sabía por que.

Se mantuvo un silenció sepulcral, al notar esto la mujer rompió el hielo.

—Hijo debes acompañarla —Lo ordenó de una manera sutil—, van al mismo lugar y no quiero que le pasé nada, ¿Si?

La chica sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—No hace falta —Habló con un falso tono dulce—. Yo sé como llegar, además tengo prisa y seguro que Sasuke querrá quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

Se paró rápidamente de la silla y dejo la tasa sobre el fregadero.

—Pero si no le costará nada, no te preocupes —Le aseguró Mikoto—. Además le hará falta ver donde está su campus, no quiero que llegue atrasado, ¿No Sasuke?

—No hace falta, enserió —Se apresuró en hablar la pelirosa.

Dicho esto tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta principal. Le ponía nerviosa la situación. Necesitaba salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. No quería llevar un camino hasta la universidad con él. No si lo único que conseguiría fuera un silencio incomodo y un par de palabras hirientes. No se dio ni cuenta que al caminar el Uchiha la siguió con la mirada analizando de arriba abajo.

Cuando por fin estuvo afuera tomo una boconada de aire. Había estado muy cerca. No deseaba ni mirar aquellos ojos frívolos. Era una idiota. Ni siquiera le decía un puto _buenos días_.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos. Llevaba un pequeño tacón y le parecía un poco incomodo, no era que le doliese, solo que no estaba acostumbrada. Trato de no pensar en nada relevante a él.

Sacó su celular rápidamente y llamó a Ino, luego de unos segundos de disculpa le aviso que iba en camino. Necesitaba distraerse un poco luego de la pequeña "cercanía". Además debía decir que tendría compañeros nuevos y eso le parecía muy extraño. No conocería a nadie... dios, _este día era muy especial_.

Luego de unos veinte minutos llego a la estación de tren. Compró un boleto y se apresuro a pasar por la seguridad. Notaba que un chico le miraba de una forma extraña. Mordió los labios. Maldita Ino y sus ideas de _outfit_ para la universidad.

Trató de no poner atención y esperó. Tras unos minutos llegaron los vagones llenos de gente. Típico de la mañana. Tomo aire y trato de avanzar. La gente estaba muy pegada.

Todos se desesperaban por subir y se sentían las manos de todos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que una no era normal. Le estaban tocando las caderas y luego su trasero. Se dio la vuelta enfurecida y lo que vio fue solo una anciana. Ella no podía ser.

Trato de no darle importancia y se volvió a dar la vuelta, pero al notar como este toqueteo seguía se preparó para encarar. ¿Quién mierda era el pervertido? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Nadie se atrevía a tocarle ni un pelo, menos un viejo asqueroso.

La anciana se coló por su lado y se subió, ella retrocedió y volvió a ver a el chico de antes. Traía una sonrisa estupida, esa que le delataba. Una rabia le toco cada poro de su ser. Aquel no era su día, nadie se metía con ella.

—Asqueroso —Escupió las palabras sin pudor.

Este la miró y alzo una ceja haciéndose el inocente. Eso le hizo explotar.

Lo empujo levemente y se puso frente de él. Estaba cansada que le pasaran por enzima. Ya no. Ella valía más que un toqueteo o no dedicarle la palabra. Ella era más de lo que él y un pelinegro le podían dar.

— ¿Acaso te vas a hacer el estúpido? —Le volvió a desafiar—. Mira que me di cuenta como me tocabas, yo no estoy para tus jueguitos, cerdo.

El castaño la miró y embozando una sonrisa siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso. Eso le hizo explotar.

Lo tomó rapidamente de la chaqueta y lo obligo a darse la vuelta con un tirón. Lo miró con odio y él seguía con la misma mueca de asqueroso. No dio más y le mando una bofetada.

—Nadie me toca —Habló con odio—, y menos si no dan la cara para aun que sea pedir perdón.

El joven no quito su vista de ella y tras unos segundos levantó la mano para devolverle el golpe. Una mueca asustada surgió por su rostro. No creía que un hombre le levantaría la mano a una mujer.

Cerró los ojos esperando asustada, pero el golpe nunca llego. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el chico con la mano en la misma posición pero alguien se la retenía con la suya. Movió sus ojos a la izquierda y sus ojos se enlazaron con unos negros, furiosos, quienes no la miraban a ella, sino al castaño.

—Le tocas un pelo y te prometo que no pisas nuevamente este tren —Le amenazó escupiendo las palabras como ella misma lo había hecho hace unos pocos segundos.

Se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida. Su corazón estaba asustado ante la escena pero a la vez sobresaltado. Volvía a sentir aquella adrenalina que siempre le emanaba él cuando estaba cerca.

—Sasuke... —Musitó con un hilo en la voz. Sus palabras no llegaron a oídos de nadie. Era su forma de asegurarse a ella misma que él estaba ahí. Ayudándola.

—Yo… —La voz del castaño sonaba atropellada. Muerta de miedo—. Yo lo siento… No sabía que estaban juntos.

El Uchiha le soltó la mano y lo tiró para que lo mirara de frente.

—Pues ya lo sabes —Su voz sonaba de ultratumba. Como nunca antes le había sentido—. No te haré nada. Pero si te veo nuevamente por aquí o cerca de ella, te vas arrepentir.

Dicho esto pasó por su lado y le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro. Sakura se quedo quieta como una estatua y el pelinegro la tomo de la mano, obligándola a seguir con paso apresurado. Su mano se encontraba fuerte, apretándola con fuerza. El nuevo tren ya estaba detenido y con un salto se subieron sin decir una palabra. La puerta se cerró en cuestión de segundos y el chico fulminó con la mirada al chico que se encontraba atónito desde afuera.

Cuando comenzó a andar el silenció entre los dos reino. La mano de los dos seguía enlazada y eso le hizo sentir las mejillas sonrojadas a la Haruno. Sintió que le debía un agradecimiento. Pero no quería soltarlo. Su cuerpo no deseaba que estuviese alejado.

—Yo —Comenzó a hablar de una forma nerviosa—, Lo s…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Sasuke le soltó la mano y la miró de frente.

—Desde hoy todas las mañanas te vas conmigo —Su voz sonaba fría. Pero no le asusto ni le dolió, pues tenía un leve deje de preocupación—. Hay muchos cerdos por estos lados y tú te metes en demasiados problemas. Pareces una niña pequeña.

Sakura lo miró atontada. Se notaba que lo decía de buena forma. Pero tampoco era que fuera una estupida que estuviese buscando que algo malo le pasará. No quería que la mirara como una molestia que no se sabía cuidar sola.

—No es necesario, solo fue un incidente. Yo me puedo cuidar sola Sasuke.

Miró hacia un lado entre furiosa y sonrojada. No sabía como reaccionar.

—Ya me doy cuenta que no —Su voz cortante era la misma de siempre—. Me da lo mismo lo que pienses. Lo harás y punto. No quiero problemas con mi madre.

Lo trató de encarar para decirle que él no decidía lo que ella hacia o no, pero se calló. De igual forma le ayudaba tener una figura masculina a su lado y a su vez también deseaba que estuviese a su lado todas las mañanas. Al menos tenía una excusa. No podía sentirse incomoda con algo que él había decido.

Sonrió plenamente mientras se apoyaba en una pared del tren. Se había comportado de maravilla. Se había sentido importante para él. Su corazón se había apresurado. Al final de cuentas sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta antes; _Sasuke se preocupaba por ella. _

* * *

**.**

* * *

Cuando llegó a la universidad Ino la recibió en la entrada con una sonrisa y corrió a saludarla, pero se paró rápidamente al darse cuenta que su amiga tenía compañía.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación y miró de reojo a Sasuke que se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos. Mordió su labio y se le dedico a hablar.

—Que te vaya bien —Comenzó un poco atropellada—. Yo me voy junto a Ino, que me está esperando

El chico le dirigió la mirada.

—Como quieras —Habló al momento que volvía su vista al frente—. Nos vemos.

No le dedicó ninguna otra mirada y siguió caminando apacible. Sakura se le quedó mirando por un momento y luego se fue donde estaba su rubia amiga.

Esta le comenzó a hablar antes que llegará a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Le sonrió—. Al parecer no estabas sola. Así que al final de cuentas mis tips te ayudaron para acercarte a tu chico, ¿no?

La pelirosa le dedico una mueca divertida.

—Nada de eso tonta —Rió levemente—, tan solo veníamos al mismo lugar, así que tan solo caminamos juntos. Nada más.

—Claro —Su voz tenía un deje pícaro—. A mi me consta que no. Ya veía sus miradas. A mi nadie me engaña.

Sakura suspiró.

—Te he dicho que no es nada —Le aseguró—. No hay nada que ver, no te hagas ilusiones.

Camino a su lado y le dedico un abrazo.

—Bueno futura diseñadora —Volvió a hablar—. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tomar un café tranquilas antes de irnos a clases?

La rubia levantó las manos en señal de aleluya y se encaminó a la cafetería con ella del brazo.

—Tú si que me conoces futura doctora.

Las dos rieron al unísono.

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke siguió caminando cuando ella se despidió. No sabía a donde iba y tampoco le importaba. Todavía quedaba tiempo para la clase. Luego de minutos caminando se encontró con un letrero que le impedía seguir. Frente de él se leía_ Facultad de Ingenierí_a. Genial, había llegado sin tener que proponérselo.

Se sentó en una banca a tan solo unos metros y sintió como su cuerpo tensó. Sí debía admitir que seguía así. Luego de la situación con Sakura su cuerpo había admitido una forma de enojo. Es que no podía pensar en como la ira inundo cada parte de su ser al ver como un imbecil la había tocado y mas enzima estaba apunto de golpearle. No era que le importase. No. Pero no podía permitir que nadie le tocara un pelo.

Volvió a sentir su cuerpo extraño y suspiró. Llevo sus manos y tapó su cara con ellas. Maldita Sakura que se le ocurría salir con una falta muy corta para su gusto, tacones, polera muy ajustada y su rostro perfectamente maquillado. Dios, se veía demasiado bien, demasiado provocadora para salir a la calle.

Sus dientes se apretaron y se dio cuenta que estaba delirando. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? Aquello era estúpido.

— ¿Sasuke? —Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Neji.

Levantó las cejas en intención de saludo y este se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó sin rodeos— Te note extraño cuando te ví.

—Nada —Su voz sonaba ronca.

Rodó los ojos y saco una cajetilla de cigarros. Tomo el fuego y prendió uno en silencio. El Uchiha lo miró con envidia. Quizás eso le podria relajar un poco.

—Dame uno —Le exigió.

El castaño lo miró extrañado y luego accedió. Aquello estaba de locos, ¿Qué le pasaba? Prefirió guardar silencio.

—Tú casi nunca fumas.

—Casi —Respondió el Uchiha mientras el humo se escapaba lentamente de su boca.

Neji llevó su vista al frente y vio que a unos metros estaba la cafetería. Le apeteció tomar algo. Le iba a decir al pelinegro para cuando justo se encontró con la vista con aquella chica castaña que tanto le llamaba la atención en el instituto. A su lado estaba la rubia gritona y la pelirosa que se encontraba en la casa de Sasuke. Levantó una ceja.

—Al parecer el chicle rosado ha crecido en estos meses. Se ve bastante bonita hoy, ¿No Sasuke? —Le comentó despreocupado.

El chico llevó la vista donde su amigo la tenía y se encontró en unas mesas a Sakura con las piernas cruzadas hablando animada con sus amigas. Eran verdad las palabras de su amigo. Se veía radiante. Giró la mirada. Tonterías.

—Como sea —Se levantó sin avisarle y piso el cigarro a tan solo unos centímetros de terminar.

El Hyuuga se dio cuenta que tenía una mueca enojada, quizás un poco incomoda y se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía problemas relacionados a faldas.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Al parecer te trae varias molestias —Comentó lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke notara su deje de diversión.

Él no se molestó y siguió caminando.

* * *

.

* * *

Al llegar al medio día Sakura por fin terminó sus clases. Estaba exhausta pero extasiada. Le había encantado. No se había equivocado con elegir medicina como su carrera a seguir.

Le entregaron su bata el primer día y llevaba su nombre grabado en la parte derecha. Se sentía orgullosa al leer _Sakura Haruno, Medicina Universidad de Konoha_. Cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos o se daba un break los chicos le quedaban mirando. Algunos le tiraban palabras como "Hermosa y además inteligente".

Sonrió al recordarlo. Al menos ellos la miraban como si valiera la pena. No como el Uchiha. Pero después de lo que pasó esta mañana no sabía que pensar. Sintió mariposas en su abdomen.

Movió su cabeza y se dedicó a sacar su móvil para llamar a Ino, pero luego recordó que le había dicho que se retiraría antes con un chico que de su clase. Al pensar en Tenten tampoco le funciono por que los estudiantes de arte tenían horarios diferentes.

Suspiró y sin quedar con opciones tomó la decisión de ir a buscar a Sasuke. Salió de su facultad y se dedico a la suya con lentitud, mientras terminaba el café de sus manos. Recordó que llevaba todavía la bata puesta pero ya era tarde para quitársela. Quizás el chico la felicitaría.

Al llegar allí se encontró con una multitud abarrotada y la mayoría de hombres. Algunos cerebritos extraños y otros tratando de seducirla. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino. No sabía donde iba pero trataría de encontrarle.

Entonces le vio. El aire quedo atrapado en sus pulmones y su respiración se volvió inestable. Estaba solo y se acercó. Pero de un segundo a otro todo murió.

Una pelirroja que conocía se le acerco y lo agarro por el cuello. Le comenzó a hablar de una forma animada, no escucho lo que le decía pero Sasuke no parecía molesto en la situación.

Mordió su labio inferior y la Karin desvió la vista, mirándola extrañada. Se dio media vuelta avergonzada y entre zancadas bajo las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la salida de la facultad.

—Hey Biologa, ¿Cuál es el honor que te trae por estos lados matemáticos hermosa? —Sintió un tipo gritar desde un rincón y ella lo ignoro. Salió rápidamente de ahí.

Se encontró con gente abarrotada en una feria. Tomo aíre y trato de mirar de que se trataba. Necesitaba pensar en algo distinto. Olvidar.

Se trataba de los deportes. Claro, se le había olvidado que uno debía tomar alguno de ellos.

Hombres y mujeres le hablaban a su lado para decirle que se uniera unos de ellos. Pensó en el patinaje, le gustaba, pero necesitaba algo más relajante y sencillo. Algo que el Uchiha no le gustase. Ya no quería más momentos incómodos. No, después de eso.

Se acerco a un stand que promocionaba la natación y le agrado la idea. Nadar era algo que quizás no le apasionaba, pero estar en el agua en momentos de tensión podría ayudar.

Un chico de cara perruna le recibió.

—Hola linda —Le saludó. Podía sonar como si fuera inoportuno, pero se notaba que no deseaba incomodar. Su aspecto era amigable.

Le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta la natación? —Ella asintió—. Genial, pues aquí tienes horas libres cuando desees ir al agua. Las clases son dos veces por semana. Tu tienes que traer tu traje. El profesor es excelente, no te arrepentirás.

—Me parece bien —Finalmente le habló—. ¿Tienes los horarios?

El le tendió un papel.

—Aquí esta. Además recuerda que tienes libre el gimnasio —Ella le dio un vistazo y luego saco el suyo y los concordó. Perfecto. Ninguna clase topaba.

—Me lo quedo, ¿Dónde firmo? —Sonrió. El castaño le indicó la hoja para poner sus datos.

— ¿Estudias medicina? —Le preguntó curioso.

Ella rió dulcemente.

—Sí —Respondió sin más.

—Genial —Admitió—. Yo veterinaria.

La chica iba a soltar algún comentario, pero el perruno corrió la mirada al ver al recién llegado. Sakura no se dio por aludida. No le interesaba.

—Hola —Lo saludó cordialmente.

Este se quedo en silencio.

— ¿Horarios? —Le preguntó sin más. La pelirosa se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz y se dio media vuelta para ver al pelinegro con la mirada helada.

El se los tendió y no agregó palabras al darse cuenta que no era muy amigable. Unos segundos después, el ya estaba firmando sus datos. Sakura no dijo nada.

—Hey Sasuke —Una voz chillona volvió a llenar la estancia. La pelirosa vio llegar a Karin nuevamente. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

El ni se inmutó, pero al parecer a la chica ni le importó.

—No sabía que te gustaba la natación —Aseguró—. Yo me voy a el tenis de prueba, pero si me arrepiento se que tu vas a estar aquí.

Los ojos jades no necesitaron más. Le dolía o enojaba ver a Sasuke con otra mujer, aun que fuera hablando. No quería ser una molestia y se retiró. El castaño se quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver que no se despedía y suspiró.

El pelinegro le dedico una mirada especial al darse cuenta y luego se encaminó también. Sakura ya se había ido, se dio cuenta que llevaba rabia y eso le gusto. Le gusto verla con su cara sorprendida cuando se puso a su lado y cuando también se anoto, cuando se molestó por la interrupción de Karin y más aun al verla con la bata de medico. Al final había cumplido sus sueños.

Sonrió de medio lado. No sabia por qué todo eso le causaba gracia. Por qué le parecía buena idea todo aquello y ni siquiera supo por qué cambio rápidamente de decisión de deporte al verla parada en la natación. No le gustaba especialmente el agua, pero de alguna forma lo había tomado. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo demente? ¿Se había contagiado con la personalidad de Sakura?

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke se sintió irritado al llegar tarde a la casa. Karin se había quedado platicando a su lado por bastante tiempo y no pudo acompañar a Sakura de camino a la casa. Eso no le gustó al pensar en el accidente de la mañana. No deseaba dejarla sola. Pero al ver que no había remedio terminó aceptando un café a Neji quien según decía tenia muchas ganas desde la mañana.

Le hizo bien hablar con él. Se despejó, además él le contó por qué finalmente había decidido aquella universidad, pues él deseaba postular a Tokio al igual que él. Le confesó que su padre se había enfermado y prefirió quedarse en casa, si se mudaba quizás sería muy tarde. Tenían coherencia sus palabras. Lo único que le incomodó fue que le confesó estar interesado en una chica. No dijo nombres, pero cuando habló de ella no supo por qué la molesta presencia de la pelirosa inundo su ser.

Se dirigió directamente al segundo piso con intención de tomarse un baño. La ducha le ayudaba a despejar la mente y eso realmente lo necesitaba, más aun sabiendo que las pruebas de calculó o álgebra estarían a la vuelta de la esquina. Al final de cuentas la universidad ya no era un chiste.

Por sorpresa durante sus momentos de relajación se encontró pensando en Karin. Siempre pensó que era una chica molesta, pero ahora al conocerla un poco más se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. Era inteligente, quizás no había pasado a la clase A porque era sólo brillante en las matemáticas, pero eso no dejaba de dar importancia que era un genio con los números. Había sido la quinta en la prueba especifica, eso le impresionó.

No era fea, más bien entraba en la categoría de mujer bonita, pero algo en su aspecto no le agradaba. No sabía el que.

Se revolvió el pelo con fuerza y salió de la ducha envolviéndose con la toalla, se secó con brusquedad. No debía pensar en cosas estúpidas. Él no era de ese tipo de hombres con hormonas que le hacia pensar en el género femenino. ¿Que mierda le pasaba?

Se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a salir. Al otro lado estaba su madre con Shouta a su lado.

**—**Hijo no me había dado cuenta que llegaste —Sonrió—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Le dirigió la mirada y le devolvió el gesto. Ella era tan dulce, tan buena.

—Bien —Admitió—. ¿Sakura ya llegó?

Lo miró sorprendida. Era extraño que él preguntara por ella y eso le hizo dar un vuelco alegre en el corazón. Al fin se estaba dando cuenta lo que era su hermosa pelirosa.

Asintió disimulando.

—Hace bastante tiempo.

El chico siguió caminando.

—Gracias.

—Hey Shouta dile buenas noches a Sasuke —Mikoto interrumpió.

El pequeño tiró de su falda pero siguió sus ordenes.

—Buenas noches —Bufó. No quería que su primo lo viera siendo mandado.

Por su parte el Uchiha mayor le revolvió el pelo y su madre se dió la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el primer piso con Shouta. Cuando ya estaban lejos Sakura salió de su habitación con una toalla en sus manos. Sasuke la quedó mirando con la ceja levantada.

—¿Esta desocupado el baño, cierto? —Rompió el hielo la chica.

Él asintió y vio que ella mordía su labio, como si algo le preocupara. Eso le llamo la atención y se quedo donde estaba.

—Te vi hablando con Karin —Comenzó vacilante. Se notaba que quería conocer más. Estaba exasperada ante la situación, ¿Desde cuando eran tan amigos?

—Sí —Respondió el Uchicha sin más.

La chica siguió lento su paso pero luego se detuvo mirándole.

—¿Acaso tu y ella?...

—¿Acaso estas celosa? —Le interrumpió sin más.

La chica colocó una mueca disgustada. Estúpido. Se creía la gran cosa. Bueno sí, quizás estaba celosa, pero no era para tirarlo así sin más.

—Es bonita —Continuó con una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara. Estaba divertido al ver que le molestaba tanto—. Además es inteligente, supe que salió número cinco en la especifica.

Sakura bufó y siguió caminando. Ahora era perfecta. ¡Bueno que se quedara con ella! Ya no lloraría por él.

—¿Entonces por qué se quedo en esta universidad? —Preguntó enfadada—. Debería estar en Tokio si es _tan_ inteligente.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y se dio cuenta que todavía seguía de espalda a él. Ocultando algo. Dio caso omiso al comentario y la tomo del brazo para que se diera vuelta, ella lo miró sorprendida. Su proximidad y más al darse cuenta que él solo llevaba una toalla ocultando la parte inferior de su cuerpo la hacía hiperventilar.

—Es extraño —Comenzó el chico con un deje de diversión en su voz—. Tu me habías dicho que me olvidarías, pero aun así estas aquí preguntándome por Karin.

Vio como el rostro de ella se deformaba y lo miraba con enfado. Eso le gustaba. La hacia ver incluso más divertida.

—Además tu estabas muy animada hablando con el tipo de el stand de natación —Le recordó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Jódete —Le respondió sin más, pero luego sonrió divertida y se dio la vuelta—. Pero haber Uchiha, ¿Quien esta celoso ahora?

El chico rió ante el comentario.

—¿Yo celoso? Debes estar bromiando —Se acercó—. Él no me supera.

Ahora Sakura rió. No era que fuera mentira, pero le causaba gracia su ego. Como si se creyera el macho alfa de todo. No. Él no dominaba su vida.

—Claro —Entornó los ojos.

Esto al Uchiha le molestó, pues en un segundo la tomo de la cintura y le dio un leve roce en los labios. Como un beso que nunca se concretaba. La chica quedó atónita y este sonrió de medio lado. No podía dudar lo que él causaba en ella.

—El baño esta desocupado —Le volvió a recordar y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto divertido.

Lo último que escucho antes de llegar fue un bufido y portazo de la chica, eso le causo gracia. Pero al estar solo dentro de su habitación se sintió vulnerable. ¿Acaso ella causaba lo mismo en él?

Movió su cabeza enfadado. Tonterías, eran solo tonterías, pensaba muchas tonterías.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Espero** que les haya gustado mi capítulo. No lo revisé mucho porque o si no lo borraría por __neurótica jajaja. Bueno pueden ver un leve acercamiento entre esos dos. Se están dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero ¿Que pasará con Karin? ¿Cuando llegará Hinata?_

_Bueno aclarando a una pregunta de una chica: En la historia se da una prueba especial para entrar a la universidades de prestigio, como la de Tokio. Esa fue cual Sasuke no asistió, para la de Konoha solo se entra con unas pruebas por carrera. Es más facil. Por eso Sakura no la dio. Otra cosa, en la casa de Sasuke vive la madre, padre, Shouta, Sasuke y Sakura. Solo que no salen mucho por no ser relevantes en la historia, pero trataré de ir agregandolos más. Ah y sobre lo de Shouta el sigue espiandola, porque hara una tarea respecto a Sakura y también porqué le llama mucho la atención. (Si se me olvida algo despues me dicen, perdon jeje)_

_Bueno mi nombre es Milka Osben si alguien desea agregarme :) Me gustaria hacer amigas en este medio. _

_Chicas las amo, por favor denme rewies para que nuevos lectores vean que este es una buena historia._

_Besos a todos y no olvidaré más, de hecho ya escribo el 13 jaja._

**_Chaito, Milkka._**

**_Sasuke-kun se pondrá muy feliz si me dan un comentario 3_**

_PD: Si alguien desea que le dedique un capítulo, sólo diganlo._**  
**


End file.
